I Met My Match
by Lori94
Summary: Set 1 year after BD. Vampire Lyssann finds Stephen, a human. She falls in love, but does he love her? If no: What will she do? If yes: Can their love survive? How are The Cullens involved? Read to find out...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**: Lyssann's POV

His name is Stephen. . . In my 243 years of life… no not life… **existence**… I've never seen anything like him. He looks.... like an angel. The first time I saw him I thought he was a vampire… **like me.** His skin is pale white; his eyes, a light golden brown. I knew at once, he was the only one for me.

In my younger years, one way to get someone's attention was to toss pebbles at their window at night. That's what I have been doing every night since I met him and it's on my agenda again for tonight. I'm standing by the fence surrounding his home, waiting for a sign he is there. There are usually a couple of other girls here too. . . I gaze into the twilight sky, remembering the first day we met… It had been a sunny day so I was 'hiding' from the human world in a clearing in the woods. He was hiking with a friend.

I heard his friend say "What's that, over there?"

Thinking he saw me I ran into the trees, wishing for clouds and rain. I climbed a tall tree so I could still see and hear this beautiful boy… no… **MAN…** He looks to be around 22. As the weather bent to my will, his friend ran for home. That should've been my first clue… _*Weakling*_ I thought to myself. Then, I watched as my angel sat under the very tree I was perched on. I live mostly in darkness so this man was like a light in my endless night. I decided then and there: **I needed to know him.**

I leapt a few trees and dropped gracefully and silently to the forest floor. I walked back towards him. He looked up, surprised that anyone was out in the rain. Soon I was close enough to catch his scent: **HUMAN**? My throat burned. _*Well, I'm not too thirsty, I just fed last night.*_ I thought to myself, remembering the large elk I'd had. I took a deep breath. _*I'll just get a bit closer.*_ I couldn't help myself.

"Hi" I said softly "I heard a voice in this direction so I thought I'd see what's going on. I'm Lyssann, and you are?"

As his eyes met mine, his lovely tenor voice floated on the breeze "Well, hello, Lyssann, I'm Stephen."

The way he said my name was like **magic**. I sat next to him and my vampire nature practically disappeared. **I didn't want to drink his blood!** I just wanted to kiss him, there, in the rain. I was speechless the whole 5 minutes we sat there.

He was such a gentleman that day… He always is. He offered me his jacket because of the rain and cool air. As he pulled it over my shoulders, I again had an urge to turn and kiss him full on the mouth. I resisted that as he offered to escort me home. I just nodded. As we walked, we were talking. I'm a vampire and he isn't... So I didn't say half the things I wanted to._  
_  
I'm brought back to this moment by a snowflake hitting my nose. I look up at his window… His light is on. I toss a tiny pebble… clink… _*He heard it! He's looking out at me*_ It's been 8 months since that day in the forest. He's got a few other girls wanting his attention, but tonight, because it is cold I get him all to myself. I smile and motion for him to come out. My angel comes to the door. He always has a smile for me. "Would you like to come in?"

"I was hoping you could come out and play?" I say coyly. "They're lighting the streetlights and I was remembering the day we met… Come for a walk. Please?"

He looks into my eyes and nods. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

I take a deep breath and say, "I've been holding back some things I need to say to you."

I glance at his face, as his brow wrinkles…_*He looks so cute when he does that!* _"Stephen, looks can be deceiving; I'm **not **what you think I am."

He smirks at me. "So you're **not** a beautiful girl who seems to only have eyes for me?"

"No, I'm not… Well, **yes**, I'm that too. But you need to know that I am…" _*Gulp* _"I'm a vampire…" I wince as I say the words that might make him run from me.

I watch his face as he processes this new information. "A _vampire_? As in Dracula and Buffy?"

I grimace at the nonsense of Hollywood. "Something like that. Is there any way you might consider being with me anyway?" More snow falls around us.

"I was unaware of considering it in the first place." As he says this, I frown distressed that I'm assuming too much. He takes my hand and kisses it. "Just kidding. But, is there a _future_ for a **human/ vampire **couple? Don't you _hunt_ humans? Wouldn't you… _**kill **_me?" I hear the nervousness in his voice.

I shake my head. "I hunt only animals. That's the only way for me… I like humans too much to kill them."

His heartbeat slows as he considers this. "What about the sun, you can't be out in the sun and that's my favorite type of weather. What would we **do** together that wouldn't kill you?"

"The sun doesn't bother me. You'll see, it doesn't kill me… It just… Well, it makes my skin sparkle. Sort of like a diamond. Let me get the _trivialities _out in the open: I told you 2 of the biggies, the hunting and the sun. As a vampire I'm **really strong **and **really fast**. I also have **excellent eyesight, hearing and balance**. Oh, another big one, vampire venom cures any disease in a human's system and heals any injuries and so forth if we bite but don't kill the human in question, but the human would become a vampire."

"Are you serious?" he sounds dumbfounded. "That's _**amazing**_!"

"One last thing, some vampires can do extra things as well. I can manipulate the weather."

"The weather? Like rain and clouds and snow?" His eyes went wide. "Is that why it's always cloudy when I want to take you to the park or to a party in the daytime?"

I bite my lip. "Yes, you see **my world has one rule**… _**Keep the secret**_. If I were to come out in public on a sunny day… I'd sparkle and give myself away."

"Can I… Can I see you in the sunlight?" He looks unsure. "Maybe we could go back to the clearing where we met and just talk and be together?"

"I'd like that. How about tomorrow? I can guarantee a sunny day…" I wink at him.

He smiles with wonder in his eyes. "I'll just bet you can. I'll see you tomorrow. Actually since they're dimming the streetlights, now, I guess I'll see you later."

After my midnight stroll with Stephen, I turned the sky a bit foggy to give myself a little cover from the breaking dawn. I went to my apartment to change clothes and prepare mentally for the day to come. _*I told him and he didn't run! He didn't tell me I was crazy; and he didn't tell me to get away or stay away from him!*_ I thought to myself. _*I hope he still feels the same when he sees me later.*_ I'm standing in my walk-in closet. I decide that pink is my best color. I slide into a pink, ruffled, v-neck, short-sleeved top and a pair of designer jeans. My feet easily slip into my Jimmy Choo's. I love those 3 inch heels; they make me feel like a fashion model!

I peek out the window at the sound of approaching steps. It's my human friend/ housemate Justine coming up the walkway. She doesn't know about the whole vampire thing but she **does **know how I feel about Stephen. Her other friends think it's just a crush, what I feel for him. I think **they **just want him too.

I pull the door open as Justine walks right in, already asking questions. "So, what happened? Did you tell him how you feel? Did you? What did he say? Tell me everything!"

She sounds so hyper I can't help but laugh! "Calm down! Ha, ha! Take a breath! I promised to tell you the details and I will. Just have a seat and relax! I'm meeting him again in a little bit, so there's not much to tell right now. I told him a few things that would make a normal guy run and hide, but he **didn't**… I'm taking that as a good sign."

She looks me over and whistles. "Wow, you're dressed to the nines! Is he taking you someplace special?"

I smile faintly. "It's special to us." I don't mention that it's a clearing in the woods. She wouldn't understand.

As I walk to the door I hear her squeal, "Have a good time, and don't forget to tell me everything later!" I shake my head and step into my electric blue BMW. It has tinted windows and a custom paint job. The moment I saw it in the showroom, I knew I had to have it! I can't help myself! I have over two centuries of money saved up in a dozen bank accounts so I can afford a luxury or two. I pull up to his house and there's a huge crowd in front of it. Tina, Gracy and June, a few of my acquaintances are there.

Gracy notices me first. "What's **she** doing here?" The others just roll their eyes at me as I pass them.

I ignore them as I walk past and right up to the door. I silently call forth a few more clouds; just to be sure I'm not going to create a scene. I knock on the door.

Stephen's sister Jennifer answers it. "Yes, may I help you?"

I smile warmly and say, "I'm Lyssann. I have a date with Stephen. Can I come in?"

She looks at me doubtfully, "Every girl in that crowd thinks she has a date with my brother. I don't think I believe you. I'll go ask him." I just nod as she closes the door. With my **excellent hearing** I am able to eavesdrop easily. "Hey, Stephen. There's a girl here to see you. She says you have a date."

His almost musical voice comes back, "What's her name? What does she look like?"

I hear Jennifer say, "Well, she's pale, but very pretty. Kind of looks like a model. Says her name is Lyssann." Footsteps sound on the staircase… The door opens to reveal his face. I look up into his beautiful brown eyes and smile shyly. "Hi."

"Come on in." He says looking at what I'm wearing. "I thought we were hiking. What's with the heels?"

I half smile at him, hold out my arms, and stepping through the door, I stand on one foot tiptoe, "Did you forget? I have **superb balance**." He laughs and shakes his head as he closes the door behind me. He takes one of my hands as I bring up the inevitable subject, "So, did you know about the throng of people out front?"

He nods his head and answers my question with a question. "Do you know I had a dream or two last night?" He kisses my hand, "A _very pretty_ girl told me some _pretty crazy things_." He sighs. "I told my sister about this _'dream'_, and she called my shrink! Huh, so the shrink asks about the _'dream' _and says that my subconscious thoughts are obsessed with death. She goes on to say that I should date more to give my life a little excitement. The doc must have told the whole town about her _'recommendation!'_ So there they are. All the girls in town who've been wanting to date me!" He chuckles disgustedly as I start to panic.

"Are you kidding? I told you last night: Nobody can know about vampires being real! I'll get into trouble! I'll be called before the _**Volturi**_ in Italy!" I start to shake.

He takes me into his arms saying, "Relax! They think it's just a crazy dream. I didn't even mention your name… Uhmmm… What's a _**Volturi**_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: Lyssann's POV

I closed my eyes and started to massage my temples, "Uhmmm… _**The Volturi**_ are, sort of, the royal family of my world." I sigh and open my eyes to look at him. "But as long as nobody finds out that vampires are real, we don't need to worry about them."

I hear his heart skip a beat and then speed up. "I found out… I know they are real."

I shake my head, "But no one knows that! So it's not a problem." I fix a stare on him. "Are you ready to go?"

He looks tense but says "Yeah, your car or mine?"

"Well, I don't mind if you drive, but I want to leave my Beemer someplace safe. I guess either my house or your garage, if you don't have a problem with that…?" I hesitate.

"Of course! We don't want that crowd to steal or vandalize your ride! Pull it around back and I'll open the door for you. Then, we'll take my new Jeep." His face looks excited but I can see a shadow of sadness. I automatically remember the reason for the sadness… _*The day he wrecked his old Jeep…6 months ago...He told me he'd swerved to avoid a deer and his Jeep went into the forest hitting trees and rocks and it turned over. His dad was with him and Stephen sr. didn't make it out of that crash alive. My angel was in the hospital for a week with a broken leg and collarbone…*_ I shake off the bad memory and skip out to put my car away.

I'm about to pass Tina and June when they wave me over. "Lyssann, what's up? Did you get kicked out too? Gracy tried to convince Jennifer that Stephen invited her over for breakfast! She didn't buy it and told her to leave."

I smirk at them. "Really? That's too bad."

Stephen comes running out at that moment. "Lyssa, can we take your car instead? I forgot my Jeep's getting an alarm put in today."

My smirk becomes a blinding smile before I turn to him and say, "Sure, hop in!"

I get into the driver's seat and wave to Tina and June as I start the car, giggling because I know they can't see me. That's ok; Stephen and I can see them. Tina's cell phone appears in her hand as if by magic. I roll my eyes thinking, _*She's probably calling Gracy!*_ June is just staring.

I can't stop laughing so Stephen asks, "What's so funny?"

I catch my breath just in time to answer, "Those girls and I were just talking about a mutual acquaintance that got kicked off of your property this morning. They thought I got kicked out too. Then you came out and stunned them by getting into my car! Look at their reactions! Tina (the one with the cell) is calling the girl that got booted by your sister. The one who's jaw is on the floor, that's June. So I'm just a bit amused. I wonder what Gracy will say…" I look at him and sigh. "You know what? I don't care." I pull away from the curb with a small smile.

The drive is uneventful and fairly silent, but it's not an awkward silence. It takes about 18 minutes to get to the path we can take to the clearing. I park my BMW, and faster than a lightening strike I'm leaning next to his door waiting for him to get out. "Come on Slowpoke!" He looks at me like he didn't realize I could be so fast. _*Oops! I guess that's one thing I never showed him before… My speed.*_ I turn my face to the sky, thinking of another... The clouds begin to part…

He looks up too. "Wow! You weren't kidding! It looked like rain 30 seconds ago…!" He grabs a branch to steady himself. He whispers "This is so cool!"

"C'mon, let's walk and talk at the same time." I'm excited and a tiny bit nervous to get to our destination. I don't really pay attention to what he's saying. I just watch his face as he talks and start to think. _*Oh gosh, will he run when he sees my skin glow? Will he faint or scream? If he runs will I be able to let him go? Maybe this is a bad idea… Wait! Calm down! Maybe it won't scare him… Maybe he'll be ok with everything… Maybe he will think its "Cool"… Maybe I __**don't**__ always have to be alone. Well, we're almost there, let's see how it goes…*_ "We're just another 2 minutes from the…" I stop. Sniffing the air… I grab him and **run** back to the car without a word. "See, I told you I was strong!" I say as I pull the door open and try to laugh off what just happened.

"What's...? Why are we…? I don't understand Lyssann. What are we doing back here and how did we get here so fast?" He looks a bit panicky.

I sigh. "I need you to stay **here**, in the car. There is an unfamiliar vampire in our clearing. I can't expose you that way. Please just **stay here**. I'll go talk to whoever it is. Maybe they will leave, if not we'll go back another time. Please just trust me? Here's the key to the car. If I'm not back and alone, in ten minutes, or if someone other than me comes within your sight, drive as fast as you can back to your house. I'll try to meet you there by tonight and I'll explain everything then." I brush my fingers across his jaw lightly. "I almost forgot to mention, the car is bulletproof and made of strong materials. It's very safe. **Lock the door.**"

I turn away and **run** to the clearing. Just steps away from the tree where I met Stephen, I jump to the branches and climb high enough that I can see the vampire who is disrupting my afternoon. _*I think I recognize him… but from where?*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: Lyssann's POV

_*I wonder if he has a 'gift'. Well, I guess I'll be finding out… __*_ He's about 50 yards and facing away from me with his hands in his pockets. He looks like a businessman or a doctor or something. "Who are you? What do you want here?" I whisper hauntingly.

His head whips around trying to find my voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I see him shift into a crouch. His slender hands and arms extend to the sides of him.

I leap into another tree. Then I keep going til I'm 85 degrees to the right of my previous position. I keep my eyes focused on his face as I reply in my natural tone of voice. "My name isn't important, and I'm not coming out til I know who you are. Your name is…"

"Cullen." He holds out his left hand. He appears to be wearing a men's ring with a crest of some kind engraved on it.

I jump to the ground behind a tree and step out from my cover. _*__Carlisle? No, it can't be.* _ I knew a man named Carlisle Cullen in Maine, once, almost 245 years ago. That's before I was a vampire! "Are you related to a Carlisle Cullen?" As I step closer, I realize his eyes are a butterscotch color, like mine. "What do you want, here in my town?" I say reaching out my hand to greet him.

"I'm not related to Carlisle Cullen. I **am** Carlisle Cullen and I think I'm here to talk to you."

I freeze. I blink. "Oh, really? About **what**, might I ask?"

He looked as confused as I feel, but he shakes my hand. "Uhmmm, I'm not actually sure. My daughter Alice told me: I needed to be in **this** clearing on **this** date to speak to a vampire. She said you would be in need of advice on a subject that is near to our recent experience. I've been wracking my brain as to what that could be…" He shakes his head.

"Well, let's get everything out in the open shall we? I'm Lyssann. I know you probably don't remember me…"

"Lyssann Roper? You're from Maine right? I met you in Berwick, Maine near the Salmon Falls River?" I nod slowly and silently. "It was 245 years ago… next September."

My eyes wide, I look at him in wonder. "Yes, but how do you remember?"

"Hmm… you came to see me regarding… your **sensitivity to** the **weather patterns** of our area, isn't that right? I told you that it was…"

"_**An odd coincidence and not to mention it to anyone or they'd think I was crazy, or a witch.**_" I knew it was rude to interrupt, but I remembered that conversation so clearly, it might have taken place yesterday.

His eyes got wide and focused on mine. "Yes… I'm sorry for that, but in the 1700s, **it was true.** Well, I certainly didn't expect this type of reunion when Alice had her vision. Tell me, a few minutes ago, I was standing here hoping not to get wet in the storm but then the clouds parted and it became sunny. Was that you?"

I placed my right hand over my mouth. "Yes. I was on my way **here **with a friend… but I caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire and sent him home."

"This _friend_ is a vampire?" Carlisle asks softly.

"No." I say quietly, not knowing why, but I trust Carlisle completely. "If he **was**, I wouldn't have needed to send him away, would I?"

"Is this _friend_ aware of vampires and our world?" He closes his eyes and says "Never mind, I can guess. So, it appears this is what you need advice on, telling this man about you being a vampire."

I look at him, "But I've already told him. He's amazingly fine with it, but he hasn't seen me in the sunlight. He knows about my gift and the regular vampire abilities. What I'm not sure of is…"

"Yes?" He seems surprised and cautious.

"Well, we're not a steady couple, so he hasn't exactly 'chosen me', and he still has family living. If I turned him and he became my mate… How would any of that work?"

"Why would you tell him _**the secret **_if this was still undecided?" My new friend asked, astonished.

I hung my head ashamed that I hadn't asked myself the very same question.

"Ms. Roper," Carlisle looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Why don't we find a place to talk? I'll have to meet **him,** of course. Then we can discuss how to proceed."

"Meet him? Why do you need to **meet **him? I don't think that's necessary! He already knows about the threat of _**the Volturi**_. He's already worried if someone finds out that he knows about vampires. Why worry him further?" I am surprised at his suggestion.

"Lyssann… May I call you Lyssann? It's so much less formal then Ms. Roper." I nod, so he continues. "If I meet him, I can evaluate the situation better. That way I can also stand witness to _**the Volturi**_ if necessary. It **is **the logical way to carry on."

I take a calming breath. "Okay, listen; I live in the brick house at 189 west 42nd street. Meet me and Stephen there in an hour. My housemate doesn't know about the whole vampire thing, but I told her my family died years ago. So, you can be my _**'uncle' **_Carlisle, okay?" As he nods in agreement, I look at my watch. It's been 8 minutes since I left Stephen at the car. I **ran** faster than I ever had before. If I didn't get to him **now**, he'd panic. I heard my BMW's engine start up seconds before I could see the car itself.

"Stephen!" I look at his face and see the most wonderful expression on it: **desperate hope!** I smile at him "I'm alright! We're alright!" I open the driver's side door and pull him out to hug him gently. _* He is a human and I __**must**__ be careful.*_ His arms add some force to our embrace. I allow myself a glimmer of hope.

"What happened with the other vampire?" he whispers. "Is it still around?"

I took a deep breath and said, "**He** is like me: he doesn't hunt humans. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He came to talk to us. Come into the car. We're going to my place." I look up… the clouds fold in on the sun. We get in; I hit the gas and lock the doors. "Stephen? For your own safety you **need** to meet with this man. He can help if _**the Volturi**_ get involved, but he can also help us avoid their involvement altogether. I knew Carlisle before I was turned. He's trustworthy. He's also a doctor." I hear his heartbeat start to speed up. I take his hand in mine and tell him, "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time. He is a really nice man. Justine is going to be told that he is my _**'uncle.'**_ She can't know about him and I; that's important." I pull into my driveway and looked him in the eyes. "We have a few minutes 'til he gets here. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

He shakes his head and meets my gaze. Then he speaks softly, "I'd like you to know, that, of all the girls who've been clamoring for my attention, you are the only one I see worrying about **me** and** my safety.** The others like my looks or my house or want to spend my money or get me to model…"He swallowed. "_**You just want to spend time with me. **_It's nice." He blinked and looked away. "Wow, I've been waiting to say that all day."

I look up to the sky… the rain begins… I go to open my door and he's already there. I let him help me out of the car. We stand there just staring at each other. "I've wanted to do something since the day we met…" He tilts his head to the side with a questioning look in his beautiful eyes. I bring my hand to his cheek and guide his lips to meet mine. We are kissing! We are kissing in the rain! It feels like my head is spinning; I wonder how it's affecting him. As I stop the kiss, I open my eyes. His are closed, but his hand is still cradling my head. It feels wonderful…_** magical.**_

He opens his eyes and shakes his head with one brow raised. _**"I wasn't done yet."**_ I feel his other arm wrap around my waist. If I had a heartbeat it would be speeding up. As it is, my breathing hitches. As his lips touch mine, I can't help myself; I run my fingers through his hair and hold him close. All of a sudden, I hear my front door open.

Justine starts whooping for joy. **"Alright Lyssa!!! Nice! Wahoo!!" **I really don't want an audience so I pull away just a little.

I kiss Stephen's cheek and whisper in his ear, "Later."

I hear a car pull up to the curb. I look over to see a black Mercedes S55 AMG. Its windows have an extra dark tint that looks like it could turn noon to dusk. _*Definitely Carlisle's car.* _I thought. I glanced up again… the rain turned to mist and then stopped, leaving just a cloud cover.

I feel Stephen try to move his arm from my waist, but I tighten my hold on his. Carlisle steps out of his car smiling. "I guess **that **issue is settled then." He says low enough only I can hear him.

"Hi, _**'Uncle' **_Carlisle. This is Stephen. That's Justine, my housemate. I told you about her, remember? She has the downstairs; I have the upper 2 floors. Let's go in before it starts to rain again." I wink at Carlisle and Stephen rolls his eyes.

Justine's face looks disappointed, "I'd love to stay but I have a yoga class. It was really nice to meet you Uncle Carlisle." She mutters under her breath, "She has an _**uncle? **_Why didn't she ever tell **me** about this _**'uncle'**_ Carlisle of her's? **Whatever…**" She shakes her head and steps into her Toyota Camry.

Carlisle chuckles silently as we walk toward the house. "So, Lyssann, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? When and how were **you** turned? How did you make the decision to only consume animal blood? Has anything momentous happened to you since you were turned? It will help if I have a tiny bit of history to go on while we discuss the future. I'm also very curious."

I grimace but agree. _*I'm not very good at telling stories.* _I think to myself. I lead them up the stairs and into my living room. _*Oh, well… here goes.*_ "Make yourselves comfy. I'll try to keep to the essentials. Just after my 17th birthday, I started noticing that the weather affected me differently then anyone else. If it rained, I was sad. If it was sunny, I was happy. If it snowed, I was angry, and so on. It was almost a year before I thought: maybe it was the other way around… So I went to see our village doctor which was you, Carlisle." I take an unnecessary breath and watch Stephen's face as I continue. "That was 2 years before I was changed into a vampire. _**The year was 1764…" **_Stephen stares at me. He sits on the couch, not touching me but he's nice and close. His eyes widen slightly. He takes a breath and motions for me to go on. _*He seems to be taking this well, but I'll try to make it as short as possible.*_ I decide silently. "Thank goodness it was Carlisle, because anyone else would've accused me of witchery. I went on with my life, but one day I was walking in town with my fiancé. He was dragged off by a stranger with a knife. I was left alone in the street, terrified. My father had to come pick me up from the general store. Felix was missing for _**3 days**_. He showed up at my family's farm on the 4th day; it was cloudy and rainy. You had left town barely 4 months before this happened. He took me for a walk around the front yard and told me I was not the woman who could make him happy. I didn't really think about it at the time, but _**he was trying not to breathe.**_ He broke the engagement and left town never to be heard from again. I wasn't precisely in love with him, but he was a big man and I felt safe with him and my father and his were friends. You understand?" As he is sitting next to me, Stephen holds my hand tightly. It comforts me. "A few weeks after he broke it off with me, he came back. I never told anyone… I never had the chance. He came to the farm while I was alone. I was in the barn, milking the cow, he was very rough with me and _**he bit me several times.**_" I show my scars as I speak. "Once on the neck, once on my wrist, and then he ripped my bodice and bit my… well, he bit me where only a husband has any right to look. Then he left me to find my own way in the now cruel world where I was going to be hunted." My eyes felt a slight tingle as I looked to Stephen. "That's how I was turned. _**It was 1766.**_ Since then I've thought I would always be alone. I vowed: if I ever turned someone, I would give them not just the choice but the companionship I was denied."

Carlisle inspects the 2 wounds I am willing to show. "Wow. How did you avoid the witch hunters and other dangers, especially during those 3 days?"

I hear Stephen's stomach growl so I smirk and say, "Would you like something to eat now? I think I have some Ellio's pizza." He nods and makes a funny face. I continue my story as I put his pizza in the microwave. "I was aware enough to affect the weather, so I kept it sunny and hid in my family's storm cellar. Nobody looked for me there. Here you go, love." I hand him the plate and a glass of Coke.

Carlisle half smiles at me, "You know, my son had a human girlfriend until recently. It was a very interesting experience for our whole family. Some of us learned how to cook to accommodate her appetite. My son, Edward's, life was changed dramatically by his Bella. She changed everything for all of us…"

"Why _**'until recently'**_?" I ask, confused. Stephen looks at Carlisle's composed face and stops chewing.

He watches my face intently, as if divulging a highly dangerous secret. "Well, about a year ago, Edward and Bella were married and gave birth to a lovely baby girl and the delivery very nearly killed her. That made it necessary to turn her into a vampire. She healed and we had to deal with the Volturi because someone told them we had made an Immortal Child." Seeing me flinch, he had an edge to his voice as he said, "_**She's a hybrid, half human… half vampire.**_ Little Renesmee has changed my family more than Bella did. We've had one heck of a year."

Stephen finishes his pizza and sips his drink. I put his dish in the sink and feel compelled to ask, "How long were they together before she was changed? _**WAIT… **_How is it possible they had_** a baby?**_" His story just sank in. Stephen excuses himself for a human minute.

"About a year and a half with a breakup of around 6 months." Carlisle shakes his head and looks me straight in the eye. He whispers in a hard voice "If you love him, don't leave him for any length of time. It will do _**neither of you**_ any good. I speak from personal experience. Both of you should decide now and not ever change your minds. I watched my son _**torture**_ himself for 6 long months and Bella nearly went _**insane **_from the distance between them. God willing, nobody _**I**_ know will _**ever **_go through that again. As for the baby, they conceived while Bella was still human. Apparently, vampire males can impregnate human females, but vampire females cannot become pregnant."

Stephen comes back, so we continue our previous conversation. "Do either of you have any questions before I move on?" Carlisle had none but I see a strange look in Stephen's eyes. I hesitate to ask, but I must trust him to know what he can handle and what he can't. I place my hand on his and say, "What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything."

I hear him whisper, "You said he was rough with you… Did he just beat you or was there more to it? Did he… violate you? It's important, to our relationship, that I know how scarred you are not just physically but emotionally as well. Did the b$trd rape you?" His eyes sear into me. It feels like he is looking into the depths of my soul. I can't lie to him even if I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: Lyssann's POV

"**No!** Oh, Stephen, honey, **no**, it was nothing like that!" I reach for him.

He buries his face in my neck and said, "Thank the Heavenly Lord!"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" I say softly.

"Well you did say he bit you where only a husband had a right to look… didn't you mean on your… _**breast**_? I guess, I thought if he bit you in such an intimate place he might have been wanting a bit more than blood… if you catch my drift." He says solemnly.

I give him a sad smile, "He just wanted to hurt me. That was pleasure enough for Felix." I pat Stephen's cheek. "I was weak when I recovered from the venom. He didn't leave me much blood. All I could catch for the first few days were rats and squirrels. I moved up to a fox on the 5th day. Then I rested in the forest for a few more days. I didn't have anyone to show me how to function in a town or even just as a vampire, so, it wasn't really a decision. It was a necessity to survive on animal blood."

Carlisle is just nodding and saying 'I see' every once in a while, so I continue.

"It was about 3 years later that I met another vampire. Her name was Anna; she was from Italy and she was so sweet to me. She was confused about my choice in food, but she allowed me to travel with her and her mate, Angelo for almost 5 years. They didn't feed on animals so they wanted to go into the towns. Anna got caught trying to lure a boy into the woods. She was burned at the stake for being a witch. Angelo left me to fend for myself after losing her. Before he left, he said 'How can I go on without my Anna!? I will go to Italy and anger _**the Volturi**_ and they will kill me!' _**This is when I learned of the rule and the Volturi.**_"

Carlisle is in shock. "Amazing! That's just what my son Edward did when he thought Bella had killed herself! He went to Italy and would have provoked _**the Volturi **_leaders but Alice and Bella got to him just in the nick of time! They stopped him and all was put right in our world. Please, continue."

"Ok, about a month after Angelo left my company, I saw the first human since I'd left my parents home. She looked like such a sweet girl. I watched her pick flowers and berries. I saw her talking and interacting with other humans. I decided to speak to her, maybe make friends… Her scent was amazing and I hadn't fed since Angelo had gone. I felt my throat _**BURN…**_" I can't meet Carlisle's sympathetic gaze. I whisper my confession. "I couldn't help myself… _**I attacked her.**_ I didn't _**mean**_ to! I didn't _**want**_ to!" I feel my eyes tingle as I choke out tearless sobs. Stephen puts his arms around me. I half expect Carlisle to stand up and say 'You don't deserve my help and you certainly don't deserve this young man as your mate!' Instead I hear a soft murmur…It shocks me out of my tears.

"_**La Tua Cantante…**_" he says it so softly; almost reverently. "That's very rare. It's even more unheard of to resist the call of it."

"What does that mean…_**la tua cantante**_? I've never heard that phrase." I say with a frown.

He regards us as students now. "It is translated as: Your Singer. It means that the girl's blood _**sang to you**_… or attracted you with an _**inescapable**_ effect. You _**could not**_ resist. It takes remarkable restraint to resist human blood at all. With _**'La Tua Cantante'**_ it's almost _**impossible **_to stop yourself. I say _**'almost'**_ because it **has** been achieved!" Carlisle's face practically glows with pride as he continues, "My son, Edward… his wife Bella was his 'singer.' He was **somehow** able to resist the call of her blood for the length of their relationship. I think it was a **miracle.** He says his love for her was stronger than the call. In any case, it **wasn't** your fault."

I nod sadly accepting. "Okay. Uhmmm… the only other momentous thing that has happened is meeting Stephen." I then mumble something only Carlisle can hear, "And the kiss you witnessed earlier."

I see a tender expression cross his face, gone as quickly as it had come. "My family has all coupled up. I am _incredibly _happy to see each of them happy, and I'm equally happy for you. I don't really know what you need my advice on though. I **can** tell you that the only real way to avoid the Volturi involvement is to change Stephen, _**ASAP**_. "

"Change me? Wait! I'm confused." Stephen says. He's starting to panic. I stroke his arm trying to calm him. "Whoa! I don't know if I'm ready for that!"

"Calm yourself, please, all I meant is that's the only sure way. There **may** be other ways. For now, something just occurred to me… _**something unpleasant**_… Lyssann, you said the man who made you was named _**Felix**_?" He looks shocked. I nod. "And you told us he was a big man…Did he have a slightly olive complexion with black hair?" Carlisle's eyes are wide and worried.

I nod again, slowly this time. His voice sounds like we are in a tunnel, "Your Felix is still around! He is a member of the Volturi…"

"The Volturi guard to be precise. He's basically one of their enforcers." Carlisle explains.

I look at the floor. This scares me to my core. Stephen will never be safe if he stays human. I know that now. I turn to him. "If this is **true**, I feel I have to warn you. If Felix finds out about us he will hurt you to hurt me. If you are human you **will not **survive. That is **certain**." I glance at Carlisle. "Could we have a moment, Carlisle?" He nods and walks out onto my deck. I keep my eyes on Stephen's, as I say, "If he hurt you I couldn't live with myself. As I see it, we have 2 options: Either we _**break this off**_ before it gets around that we're together…"

He shakes his head. "**No**, I don't like that one. What's the other?"

I put my hands lightly on his face and stare into gold flecked eyes. "The only other option is… I believe it's to _**change you**_." His heart skips a beat and then speeds up a notch. I can't breathe. I'm waiting for him to decide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stephen's POV**

My breathing is starting to get heavier. I'm hyperventilating. I've never done that before. I see a sad look in her eyes as my vision clouds over. The last thing I feel before I pass out is her hands guiding my fall…

As I come to, I notice that **Lyssann is not in the room**. This new vampire is holding my wrist and shining a light in my eye. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I think she called him. I'm lying on her couch. **I feel abandoned.** "Where's Lyssann?" I gasp.

"It's alright, Stephen, just breathe. She ran off after asking me to make sure you were ok. She **knows** you are scared. She thinks it best if you go. But if you like her as much as she likes you…**I think that's a bad idea.** Listen, _**Lyssann loves you.**_ I think you should think about those 2 options and about… things that she said." Dr. Cullen has a sympathetic look in his eyes. We hear rain and thunder.

"I'd like to think things through." I say quietly. "But I'd like her to be with me. I didn't go with her today just because she's a good looking woman, you know. I go out with quite a few girls every month. The other girls? Well, they're beautiful, but I can see that they don't care as much as she does. **Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean her ability to love and care for someone is diminished.** I panicked because I'm afraid to live forever, not out of a fear of her. You see, I have a confession of my own… My mom left us when I was just about 15, right after that I tried to kill myself. I thought if she found out about the attempt, that she would know I needed her to be with us, and come home. I did it knowing I would be found. So I've been seeing a shrink since that time. My sister thinks I'm nuts and with Dad gone our relationship has gotten even more strained. She blames me for his death. I've talked about leaving, moving out of state, being anywhere but here." My voice cracks. "Maybe I **should** just let her change me. Maybe I **should** become part of her world and take her somewhere we can just live in peace." I look at the vamp… **the man **next to me.

The doctor nods his head. "Just take a few days to think it out. I'm sure she will listen when you're ready. I'll be here til next week. My daughter said I'd be needed, and when Alice **sees** something it usually happens. I'll take you home." I nod. He looks out the window and then at my face. "Boy, its really **stormy** out there."

As we descend the stairs, I feel slightly numb. Being with **her** all day, especially with the closeness we shared today, I feel like a boat floating along without an anchor. I sit in his beautiful Mercedes. I'm soaked from head to toe but I barely notice.

He starts to pull away from the curb when his phone rings. He gives it to me. "Could you answer it please? I'm driving, and I have a feeling it's for you."

I frown, _*It's his phone why would it be for me?*_ "Dr. Cullen's phone…"

"You don't know me, but this is Edward Cullen. You are Stephen, correct?"

"Whoa! Uhmmm yeah…" My voice must sound stressed. "What's going on?"

"My sister wanted to call but she was too upset from her latest vision." His voice comes through very clearly. "Listen carefully, you need to make your decision soon, _**The Volturi **_will send someone to your town in about a week. Things will not go well if you are found together with 1 of you being human. In Alice's recent visions, I have seen the depth of your affection for the female you call Lyssann. You love her almost as much as I love my Bella. Please, tell my father about this vision of Alice's. If you decide to become like us, I'll meet you at your wedding. Goodbye."

I stare at the phone in astonishment. "Can you see the future too?" I ask.

He smirks. "No, I just had a feeling. Did you make a decision back there? That usually triggers Alice's visions. What did she say?"

I turn to face him, as he pulls up to my house. "Apparently, she was too upset to call… **It was Edward…** _**The Volturi**_ are sending someone here in a week! He said to make up my mind quickly… You'll be staying with Lyssann?" His face is grim. He nods. "I'll check in with you in a day or 2 then. Keep her safe?" I step out of the car.

I stand on the curb as Lyssann's friend drives off. Looking around, I see that the gaggle of girls that I've dated or rejected are gone… must be the rain. Funny, I thought I'd miss them… _**I don't.**_ I walk slowly to the door. It is slightly open. _*Great, Jennifer must want to know when I get home.*_ After the day I had I'm not looking forward to this conversation. She always wants to make fun if I've had a bad time on a date. _* I know, I'll just pretend the 'date' ended after I kissed her.*_ I stop on the porch and close my eyes remembering that magical moment…

_As the rain had begun, I opened her car door and took her hand, helping _

_Lyssann out of her seat. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I_

_heard her lovely voice say, "I've wanted to do something since the day we _

_met." I looked at her wondering if it was the same thing I wanted to do _

_right now. I felt her hand on my cheek; it was a bit chilled. Her gentle _

_touch tempted as much as it guided my lips to meet hers. *We're kissing! _

_We're kissing in the rain.* I'd dreamed of this. My heart was pounding. _

_I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd never felt before. My eyes _

_closed of their own volition, savoring the feel of her lips on mine. My hand _

_came to cradle the back of her head in an insufficient effort to keep the kiss _

_going, as she stopped soon after. I opened my eyes, looked at her gorgeous _

_face and shook my head. "I wasn't done yet!" Then, conscious of my _

_actions, I wrapped my other arm around her slim waist. I heard her _

_breathing hitch as I brought my lips to hers. Closing my eyes again I feel her _

_chilly fingers tangle in my hair. I marveled at my situation in a tiny piece of_

_my mind. This beautiful, magical woman was holding me close…She was _

_loving me. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want that moment to end. Then we _

_heard her friend's voice…_

My sister interrupts my daydream. "Hey Stevie! So, you're home. What happened? Was it a good date?" She is sooo annoying.

I've always hated that nickname; that's okay I can annoy her too. I walk through the open door with a blissful smile on my face and say, "Yes, Jenny-Penny, It was a wonderful date. We went to the park and walked around, talking. When it started raining she took me to her house, where we had lunch. Then her Uncle Carlisle dropped by for a visit…It was a really great day."

She looks skeptical. "Why didn't **she** drive you home then?"

I roll my eyes. "Because her uncle was leaving anyway. He offered so she wouldn't have to drive in the storm. He was very nice, and he seemed genuinely happy that we were together." I smile again. I hear a door close. "Who's here?"

Jennifer makes a face at me. "Its just Reggie. We've decided to go away this weekend. So you have fun without me."

_*This is unexpected… but a very good thing.* _My redheaded cousin much prefers to go for an 'extended stay' at a spa or resort. She likes to be treated like a princess. Those weekend places just don't 'do it' for her. This has to be my sister's idea, but it works for me… I've got thing to think about. "Okay, have fun. Nice to see you Reggie! Have a nice trip! I'll be in my room. See ya."

I get to my room and lock the door. I lay on my bed. I'm not one of those prissy guys who want silk sheets and stuff. My indulgence here is a nice fluffy comforter, and my beautiful silver-gray Persian cat; she's purebred, and she loves me to death. Her name is Sylvia. I guess I wouldn't get to keep her if I became a vamp… Being a Virgo (My birthday is August 27.), I'm pretty organized. I'll write up (and shred later) a pros/cons list. I grab my notepad from my desk and my favorite pen.

Pros: 1) I get eternity with Lyssann

2) I get super-human abilities

3) I get to not worry about people, namely Lyssann, leaving me

4) I get away from Jennifer and the stupid shrink

5) I get away from that crowd of girls who always bug me

6) I'd never get physically hurt or sick again

7) I could travel the world, with Lyssann, of course

8) I could do anything I want forever…with Lyssann, of course

9) I could protect both of us from Felix and the Volturi

Cons: 1) I'd live forever with any regrets I have from life

2) I'd have to give up Sylvia

3) I'd have to drink blood instead of eat food

4) I wonder if the transformation hurts… I'll have to ask…

5) The Volturi… FELIX!

_*Hmmm… half as many con's as pro's…* _I lay back and close my eyes. I picture that exceptional kiss once more. I smile. I know my decision is close to being official… But I need to talk to my Lyssa… I reach over and dial her cell number on my phone.

"Hello?" To hear her voice sends a shiver through me.

"I need to see you, Lyssa." I say. "Where are you?"

I hear sadness now as she replies, "Where do you think I am, with you in danger?"

It didn't occur to me she would be outside my house. For goodness sake, I'd have gone outside instead of waste my expensive minutes. "Please come in, I need to ask you a few things before I make my decision final."

She seems cautious, but says, "Alright."

I get halfway down the stairs when she meets me there. I touch her face. I think I love her. _*Wow. Do I?*_ I startle myself with these thoughts. "Come to my room. I have a question or 2. Then I'll tell you what my choice is." I take her by the hand. I give her my comfy desk chair and seat myself on the bed. I proceed to tell her of my lists. Her lips twitch like she wants to smile or laugh. She's cute when she does that.

I try to introduce Lyssann to my sweet kitty, but Sylvia won't come out from under the bed. _*Well, that's one from the con's list proven. Darn.*_

"What did you want to ask me, Stephen?" Her voice is so soft and low.

I take a deep breath, not meeting her eyes. "Okay, one of the items on my con's list is regrets. I'll have to live forever with the things I've done and put others through… Did Dr. Cullen tell you about my confession earlier?"

"Oh," I barely hear her now. "Stephen, most vampires don't retain memories from their human life. Did I not tell you that?"

"Really? So if I wanted to remember meeting you and our times together…" My voice trails off as I consider this transfer from con to pro.

"If you want to remember something you will have to think about it often in the first months of being a vampire. Its 'use it or lose it' with memories." She has a small smile. "What else is bothering you?"

I grimace. "I hate to ask but… uhmmm… I was wondering if … well if the changing process is painful. See, I've never been a masochist." I finally look at her eyes. They look in anguish. "Oh. I see…" I concentrate on breathing. _*I won't think about it.*_ When I'm calm, I continue. "The pros _**far**_ outweigh the cons, _**Lyssa-Love.**_" I stare into the depths of her eyes. "I have over 10 things in the pros and only 4 in the cons. I hereby, _**officially choose **_to become, not just a vampire but… If you'll have me…" I put my hands on either side of my beloved's adorably confused face. _**"Your mate and husband?" **_Her mouth drops open. She's frozen. "Sweetie? **Lyssann,**_** I love you**_, are you ok?" I try to find her phone. _*Maybe Carlisle will know what to do…* _All of a sudden, she grabs my hand and my attention. I'm so relieved I barley notice that she's nodding like her head is going to fall off. I try to kiss her… to seal the deal, and all. I kiss her forehead … her chin… her nose. Finally I put my hands on either side of her face to hold her still. Our lips meet in a kiss so sweet, so exquisite, and so absolutely absorbing that we don't hear her phone ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: Lyssann's POV

"_**Your mate and husband**__**…**_"

"_**Your mate and husband!**_" The words I have been longing to hear echo through the frozen caverns of my head. I try to process the conversation that just took place, which should be easy for my vampire mind. **It isn't.** I feel Stephen trying desperately to find something in my pockets. Wait, he just asked if I was okay…Oh my gosh! He just **proposed** and I **didn't** answer!!! I grab his hand, but I just know I won't be coherent, so I start moving my head up and down. His lips hit my forehead…my chin…my nose. I feel the warmth of his hands on both sides of my face. _*He's holding me still. He's kissing me!*_ My eyes close and my hands take on a life of their own. _*I don't want this kiss to end.*_ My fingers are tangling into his hair. Stephen pulls me onto the bed with him and wraps me in his arms. I hear a throat being cleared with amusement as I reach to kiss under his jaw. I stare at the doorway. I don't recognize the redheaded young woman standing there. If I had a heartbeat it would've stopped… I turned back to Stephen with my eyes full of questions.

His lips touch my ear, "She's my cousin." He whispers, keeping me close to him. "Regination, aren't you supposed to be going out of town with my sister?"

She huffed at him, "Well, she left something here that she needed."

"Really?" his lips brush my forehead, on purpose this time. "What?"

"My credit cards!" Jennifer swirls into the room. "Oopsy! Are we interrupting something? Is my big, **loony** brother getting some action? Go, Stevie!"

He goes rigid in my arms. I'm **livid**. _*Interrupt our engagement kiss... and then attack __**MY MATE**__! It doesn't matter if it's just words, its still an attack. Let's see how they like __**ME**__…*_ I stand up slowly, allowing them to see the inhuman anger in my topaz eyes. "How **dare** you?" I say menacingly. "How dare you, come barging into **his** room and attack him in his own space! This is **his** house too! He has a right to his privacy! You **need** to back off." I turn back to look at him, "If you'd like, my love, you can move in with me. I mean, we did just get engaged, so it's just the next step." I let my anger drain away as I smile at him.

"You're getting **married**?? Are you kidding?? You've been exclusive for, what, 2 days!!!" Jennifer screeches. He is silent.

**I'm **starting to get pissed again. "Do you doubt **my** feelings or **his**? Let me tell you something,_** you self-centered/overbearing/slutty-looking halfwit**_, I've been in love with your brother since the day we met, 8 months ago. He finally realized the depth of his own feelings, less then an hour ago. Jennifer, **now** is the time to say _**'Congratulations Stephen & Lyssann!'**_ Then **you** can go on your little trip and **we** won't be in your way anymore." His cousin (had he called her Regination?) came forward first.

She smiled at me. "Congratulations, to both of you. Lyssann, is it?" When I nod, she continues. "Thank you for treating him with some respect. Stephen is my closest cousin and I've been trying for years to get Jenn to be nicer to him. He is her **only** brother, after all." She hugged him and shook my hand. "Oh, wow, your hands are so **cold**!"

I half smile. "Well, when it comes to protecting what's **mine**…" I shift my eyes to Jennifer's face. "Sometimes, my blood runs cold."

I glare at my soon to be sister-in-law until she comes forward slowly, "Congratulations, Stephen." She hugs him then quickly turns away. "Come on, Reggie. We'll be late for check-in."

I follow them to the stairs and wave as they leave. I wait to hear the lock click before returning to my love's side. Stephen is lying on the bed shaking. He's facing away from me. _*Is he crying?*_ "Stephen, honey, are you okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder and he rolls over; he's laughing hysterically.

He stands up and pulls me close. "**Wow**! That was spectacular! I don't think anyone has spoken to Jennifer like that **ever**!" He looks me in the eye and says softly, "**Thank you**, for defending me like that. I never felt like I **belonged** to someone, but I guess it's true. I **am** yours." He kisses me.

I notice a tiny beep noise. "Oh! My phone!" I pull it out of my pocket. "I have a voicemail! I hope it was nothing urgent!" I put it on speakerphone.

"Alice Cullen here. Congrats on the wedding plans! Sorry I didn't warn you about your sister-in-law, but you **didn't** answer your phone. Carlisle should be at Stephen's house right about **now**." She pauses, and we hear a knock at the door. Stephen answers it while I keep listening. "He has news. Oh, I hear you called him your **uncle**! **That** makes you an honorary **Cullen**! **That** means **I** get to organize your wedding! **O-M-G**!!! I can't wait!! I'll call you once all this _**Volturi**_ nonsense is over! **Bye, Cuz!!**"

I stare at my phone. _*__**What**__ did I get myself into?*_

Carlisle calls to me, "Lyssann? Could you come downstairs please?"

"Uh huh!" I'm still considering the consequences, of the last few hours…days, as I walk down the staircase in a daze. _*My beaux, Stephen, will become a vampire and my mate/husband. I guess I need to talk to Carlisle about that… find out how to pull off the change, without… killing… my beloved… and maybe about his daughter, as well.*_

Carlisle looks a little sheepish. "You've been **Aliced**, haven't you?"

I raise an eyebrow, as my head comes up. "**Aliced**? What does that mean?"

"It means she got to you… _**You have all the symptoms and my sympathy**_. You look dazed, you're wondering what you got yourself into, and why you decided to tell your friend that I'm your uncle. Trust me, you've been **Aliced**. I'm sorry to say: there's no cure." He winked at me. "But we've got bigger problems, so if you'll just sit with Stephen, I'll explain."

I nod and sit. There's something that is bigger trouble than being **Aliced**? I'm curious…

My friend looks stressed. Stephen glances at me then looks at Carlisle and takes a guess. "They decided to come earlier than expected?"

"Yes, son, I'm very much afraid so." Carlisle looks from Stephen's face to mine. "You'll have to change him within the next **2 hrs**, in order for him to be ready in** 4 days.** That's when they'll arrive at your favorite clearing. It'll be a small group of the guard, none of the leaders, but Alice couldn't see names. He has to be fully turned by **7pm**, 4 days from now, so how and where do you want to do this."

Stephen doesn't act nervous as he says, "We can't do it here unless we'll be done before my sister gets back in **2 ½ days**."

I shake my head. "It takes **3 days**, usually." I think for a second, "Carlisle, my house has a **soundproof room**. We'll do it there. Stephen, pack only what you need, plus your cat. I have an idea for what we can do about her. We can buy anything else you can think of later. You're moving in with me, _**A.S.A.P.**_" He nods and runs up the stairs. I yell up after him, "Carlisle will wait for you. I'll go prepare the room." I turn to him and ask, "What will I need?"

"Just him and you, that's it, though you might want to make him comfortable. You will bite him and I will make sure you don't kill him. If you can't bear to experience his pain, then I will see him through that stage as well." My old friend's face is composed and watchful.

"I'll meet you there; have him leave the cat on the first floor with my friend. _**Tell him to say his goodbyes.**_" I turn away and run for my car before remembering I hadn't driven here tonight. I stand at the curb and take a breath. _*Ok, Lyssann, you can do this. Everything will work out because you belong together.*_ I take off at my top speed, and make it to my house in less than 15 minutes. I'd left a window open, so I leapt easily into the tree outside of it, and stepped through into my hallway. I quietly climb to the 3rd floor. I open my music room. Next to the stereo, there's a nice, cushy couch. _*He'll be ok on that.*_ I move the stereo across the room. I get a sheet from the closet and cover the couch, and then I fluff one of the pillows. _*He won't get cold after this, so no blankets.* _I start to think… **a dangerous pastime.** _*Will I kill him? Will he still want me once he's a vampire? Will he leave me? Will the Volturi kill us? Will Felix be one of the group? Will he remember me? Will he make a fight of it? Will I be able to defend my Stephen?*_

The doorbell rings. Its Stephen and Carlisle.

I take a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself. I hear the conversation below…

'What did she say I should do about Sylvia?' Stephen was saying.

Carlisle's voice answers 'Leave her down here with Justine. She'll take good care of your cat. There's not much time. Come with me.'

I meet them at the door. I touch his face gently. "Did you say goodbye to Sylvia?"

He nods and replies, "I also left a letter for my sister and cousin. They… well, Reggie will be disappointed to miss my wedding. But I told them I'd call in a few weeks. That'll be ok right?"

"Of course, you can call them." I look at Carlisle, "But they'll never be able to see you again. This change will transform not just your appetite but your looks will freeze as they are now. Your body and features will never age again."

"Oh. I see. I'll still call them. We can fake our deaths in, like, a year or 2 maybe. Then they won't wonder about my absence." He bravely meets my admiring gaze. _**"Let's do this…"**_

I nod and take his hand in mine. "This way, my love. I set things up in my music room. I like to listen to music at night but I don't want to wake Justine, so I had it soundproofed."

Carlisle chuckles, "Yes, I was planning to ask you about that. Anyway, I'll give him some morphine. That should lessen the pain, a bit." He injects it in Stephen's arm.

"Thanks, Doc. Wooohoo, I'm a little lightheaded." He lies back on the couch. "Here we go."

I kneel on the side of the couch, and pick up his hand. _**"I love you. Don't doubt that for a single moment of this."**_

He nods **"Do it." **I nip his wrist. He flinches. I move to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. I nip again. His other wrist is next.

Carlisle stops me. "Now the main dose, we'll inject it straight to his heart. Gather all the venom you can into your mouth and then put it into this vile." He waits while I do this. "Now it's ready to be injected. Unbutton his shirt."

I grasp My Stephen's hand and watch his face, as Dr. Cullen continues the procedure. He jolts as the full blast of my venom is absorbed by his heart. "Carlisle, I don't know if I can handle this… But I want to **try.** He's being so brave and I want to be here for him. I just don't know if I can watch his pain."

Stephen's face contorts. He moans.** "Lyssa!"**

"I'm here!" I say.

His breathing is ragged and heavy. He screams. **"Oh God! Lyssa! It hurts!!"**

If I could cry real tears I would, **for him.** I kiss his cheek, and whisper in his ear. "It will be over soon, my sweet. I promise. Then we never have to think about it again. I'll never leave you. You're mine now… forever." His body convulses as he screams again. It feels like hours have passed but its really just minutes. His screams are almost nonstop now.

Carlisle and I haven't left his side yet. I haven't hunted in over a week. My eyes are black as pitch. I feel a hand on my shoulder, "You should go hunting, Lyssann. You'll be able to control his newborn hunger better if yours is sated. There will be no change for a while and he doesn't even know we are here right now. Take your cell phone. I'll call you if his… condition changes in any way. I promise."

I nod. "I'll talk to Justine first. I need her to take care of Sylvia for my poor Stephen. He'd be heartbroken if something happened to her." I go down to her door. "Knock knock? Justine?"

"Come on in Lyssa!" I hear from the other room. "Could you see if Stephen would mind giving this gorgeous cat to me? Please? I just love her. She's so affectionate." Justine is smiling and cuddling a beautiful grey Persian cat as I come to her bedroom door.

I give her one of my blinding smiles, "That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about! I'm allergic to her so I suggested to Stephen that you would love to have a pet, and that you would take really good care of her. So his answer is **yes**. Her name is Sylvia. He brought her litter box and food. They are in your kitchen. **Enjoy.** Oh, by the way, Stephen and I are engaged. We're going to be moving in a day or 2. I'm putting the house in your name, so there aren't any legal issues. This house has been in my family for quite a while. The mortgage is paid and taxes are taken care of by my family's lawyers. Just keep my apartment for me. Nobody should go up there except me or Stephen or The Cullen family."

She is shocked. "Engaged! O-M-G!!! This is so wonderful! Congrats! Wait the house… mine? Are you sure you want to do that? You are just the BEST friend EVER!!! Moving? I'm gonna miss you sooo much!!!!"

As I hug her, my throat starts to burn worse than before. "I'll miss you too. Hey, I'm going out for a few hours, Stephen is sleeping and Carlisle is up there. So I'll see you in a bit." I hold my breath and run at human pace out the door. When I'm out of sight of the house, I sprint for the nearest lake or creek.

As I'm looking for my next meal, I'm thinking… _*Why didn't the morphine work? I watched Carlisle give him the injection. He shouldn't be in this much pain… Maybe it wasn't enough…Maybe it didn't have time to fully circulate? I'll ask when I get home.* _There! I catch the scent of a deer. I listen; I hear its heartbeat… I begin my stalking; I hide in a tree to get the higher ground. I know just where to place my teeth… Mmmm… That was wonderful. I listen again, walking slowly so as not to scare any prey into running. There's a scent I don't recognize… It's old… at least 2 days old…It's not food so I don't pay much attention… Ahhh… another deer… slightly bigger than the last one… The game begins again. Stalk. Gain the high ground. Pounce. Mmmm. Deer don't offer much challenge. Oh, well… I check my cell. Time to head home. I hope his pain isn't as intense. I dial my home number… "Carlisle, I'm on my way home. How is he?"

His voice comes through clearly. "The same. I'll see you shortly."

I start to worry. I've been gone for almost 6 hours. I'm desperate to be with Stephen again. As I run, my thoughts drift. _*I begin with my painful transition to vampire. I had locked myself in my family's storm cellar. When I woke…or regained control of myself I remember wishing I knew what was going on. I must be there when he wakes, but I have days left of waiting. The next thing my drifting thoughts show me is Felix, as a human. He was a big man. How did anyone get the upper hand on him…? Why did he change me? He was a newborn; He should've killed me… how did he not kill me? I shook my head and moved my thoughts along. Anna…Angelo… He had gone to __**the Volturi…**__ Did he tell them about me? Is that why they are coming? If so why did they wait so long to come get me? No, that can't be it… Carlisle had said that __**the Volturi**__ had been here in the states about a year ago to 'visit' his family. Maybe they left behind someone to look for stray vampires…*_ I find myself sitting in the tree outside of my home. I'll figure it all out soon enough I suppose. For now, I just want to be with Stephen. I don't want to wake Justine by going in the front door so I step through the window, into my hallway.

Carlisle meets me. "While you've been gone, I've been trying to think of why the morphine didn't work. I believe it affected him too quickly. He got lightheaded right after I gave it to him. So I think, maybe his body processed the drug too fast for it to take effect. He's a little calmer and he's been calling for you."

Immediately, I run to Stephen's side. "Hello, my love. Stephen, can you hear me? It's me, your Lyssa, I'm here." I hold his hand and take in the slight changes that have occurred so far. His face is not too different, just a bit paler than before. His cheekbones are a tiny bit more prominent. His nose is just a touch slimmer. I look at his chest, which was already muscular before; He now has six-pack abs, and his pectorals are becoming more defined as the moments pass. _*He's quite a specimen, my mate.*_ Even though I'm worried, I allow myself a small smile. _*I'm so proud of him. He's taking this like a trooper. Heck, in the past 2 ½ days he has found out that vampires are real and one of them loves him. Plus a whole group of vampires are coming to see us. Plus he's agreed to become one himself and marry the vampire who has loved him all along! That's too much for any normal human to take in... I wonder if he'll have a gift?*_

His voice is just a whisper. "Lyssa, I missed you. Why did you leave?" I see a tear run down his cheek. I kiss it, tasting the saltiness.

I close my eyes _*I knew I shouldn't have left him! But would I have attacked Justine if I hadn't?*_ "I went hunting, but its okay, honey, I'm here now. I'll never leave your side again. I promise." I open my eyes again to make sure he hears me.

He nods weakly. His heartbeat speeds up just a little. His eyes close. They don't open again, so its time I ask my friend a few things. "Carlisle, I need to understand a few things…before _**the Volturi**_ get here maybe you can explain why exactly they are coming?"

Carlisle meets my eyes and sighs, "I honestly don't know… The way Alice's gift works is she can see the decision but not the reasoning behind it. So she saw that you would need my help to turn Stephen and then she saw _**The Volturi **_decide to come to see you…" He stops and looks at me. He's excited. "Wait! They are coming to **SEE** you. Not to try, or punish or attack you; just to see you. So it's **not** about Stephen... **It can't be!** But then...why...and why did Edward say it would go badly if Stephen was still human? Do you have something they would want?"

I'm very confused. "Not that I know of… What, would they want me to control the weather for them?" _**That's silly... isn't it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**: Lyssann's POV

Silly or not, _**The Volturi **_want something from me… I guess I will find out soon enough. For now, I'll sit by Stephen's side and dream… well, day-dream…about our upcoming nuptials. Carlisle had spoken to his family, Alice in particular. She agreed to let me pick the colors and my hairstyle. Everything else would be decided by _**The Wedding Nazi**__** (aka: Alice, herself).**_ She assured me that her trusty _**"Wedding binder"**_ had everything we/she needed to arrange the perfect wedding for Stephen and me. I knew Stephen wouldn't care about these things so, as I waited for him to come around, I pictured in my mind: Justine, my best friend. She has a slender build and brown hair with golden highlights. She stands at about 5" 4' and she would look lovely in a shade of blue, I think. As I begin to visualize the exact color I wanted, the phone rings. I pick it up… "Hello?" It's my Wedding Nazi… _*She doesn't even say 'Hi'!*_

"Lyssann? **O-M-G!** That is the **perfect** color! I know **just** where to find a dress like that!" Alice sounded excited. I had a feeling she would be ecstatic when I told her the next tidbit.

"Alice, I hope you mean you 'know **just** where to find **4 dresses** like that' because you and your sisters are going to be bridesmaids also!" I hear a squeal, but I continue anyway, "Listen, Carlisle told me that Edward is an exceptional musician. Would you ask him to play for the wedding?"

Another squeal… "I knew he would! He says he'd be delighted. Now with him, Jasper and Emmett as groomsmen, we're one short."

"What about Carlisle? Wouldn't he also be a groomsman? Actually, since he's been such a big help through all of this, maybe he would consider the position of best man?" I hear a noise behind me.

It's Carlisle. "I would be honored." He says softly, "Thank you." He checks Stephen's vital signs and leaves the room again.

"Tell Carlisle that Stephen will wake up around **noon tomorrow** and not to worry. Then we can discuss your dress… **I'll wait**." Alice says calmly. I call the info into the other room. Once Carlisle understands, we continue our discussion. "**Your** dress, Lyssann, should be fairly simple. I think an off-the-shoulder gown in satin with pearls and embroidery, and maybe a touch of that blue… a sash or maybe rosettes… I'll think of something, don't worry about a thing! You're about Rosalie's size… With a gown like that, you'll want your hair up in front and cascading down your back! I can see the whole thing right now! **WAIT!!!** I'm loosing it! All I'm getting now is a vision of _**the clearing …Felix…you…Stephen…Carlisle…and a pure platinum band and a pure gold band, intertwined with a band of tarnished silver.**_ Dang it!!! I can't interpret this nonsense!!" She sounds frustrated.

I gasp as I realize what she can't see… "**Felix wants me back!** That's what this means… Stephen is pure of heart and soul. The wedding band that I've bought him is pure platinum. For my wedding band, I've always wanted a pure gold band, and… now that I think back on it… When Felix and I were engaged, silver wedding bands were in style, but Felix isn't pure. He feed on and kills humans. He turned me into a vampire without so much as a 'by your leave!' So, **the bands symbolize the 3 of us.** Huh, _**the Volturi**_ aren't after me or Stephen. It's just Felix and he wants me… So the **only** reason Stephen had to become a vampire is because Felix would kill him easily if he was still human!"

She understands and says "Talk to Carlisle. He's still in the clearing for a reason. I'll settle the wedding plans in the meantime. Talk to ya later!" Click.

"Wow! She is like a tornado!" I snicker.

"Carlisle!" I call. He comes running in. "Alice and I figured out what they want!" I go on to tell him of the vision that interrupted the one of my wedding. "Alice says you're still in the clearing for a reason… Why, do you think??"

He shakes his head, "I truly don't know… What was I **doing** in her vision?"

"Uhmmm… She just said you were there, not what you were doing." I reply.

He looks deep in thought. "Perhaps it has something to do with my having known you all since before you were changed?" He shakes his head again. "Wait…You said there were three bands…Oh, my…What was that ancient text I read? When I stayed with the Volturi for a time, I was granted access to their extensive library. I'm trying to remember this one text…One of the first I read there…Yes, it said something about…Ahhh…this is what it said:

_Tarnished Silver molded a heart of Gold_

_That only Platinum is meant to hold._

_Gold is pure, Platinum is too,_

_Only together will their strength prove true._

_A Seer knows, a culling will be needed_

_To be certain this warning is heeded:_

_If Silver gets Gold, we're in for a storm._

_Platinum can save her if he is newly formed."_

I then tell him of my conclusions, that I am 'Gold,' Stephen is 'Platinum,' and Felix is 'Tarnished Silver.' He nods slowly. "But am I only here to see your mate through his change and tell you this ancient prediction?"

I put my head to Stephen's chest to think. His heartbeat is going crazy…but he's lying so still. I run through the rhyme in my head… "A Seer…_**Wait!**_ That's **IT!!!**"

Carlisle looks at my excited face, "What? What about the Seer?"

"I can't believe this!" I say, "But that's just it! It doesn't say 'this Seer' it says 'A Seer,' It means the one who wrote it isn't the Seer the poem talks about! **Alice is 'A Seer!'** And then it says 'a culling'… I think the Seer who wrote it just didn't see that your name is Cullen. That whole line is really supposed to be: _**'A Seer knows, a Cullen will be needed, to be certain this warning is heeded.'**_ Felix needs to see you. You have to be there to **tell him** of the warning. He may not believe you but he must be warned. And if there is a chance he will believe, it will be because you have won against _**the Volturi**_ before, with simple research."

He begins to see my reasoning. He nods to himself for a while. He goes to another room. I hear him on the phone with Edward and some of the others. He must be planning exactly what to say to make Felix listen.

All of a sudden Stephen's heartbeat speeds up so fast he should be having a heart attack! "Carlisle!!! It's time!" I yell. Finally it thuds its last beat. I keep hold of my love's hand as his eyelids start to flutter. Carlisle stops, blocking the doorway. I watch as he opens his eyes for the first glimpse of his new abilities.

He draws in a breath sharply. "I see the whole room at once… My gosh! Is this how you see too?" He sits up and looks at me and gasps. "Your face! It's gorgeous! I see every pore on your skin… every eyelash!" I smile at his discovery, and if I could blush at the praise, I would've been. He goes on, "I hear something… is that a heartbeat?"

I swallow. "That's Justine, she's downstairs… with Sylvia. **She's not a threat!** And she's definitely **NOT** a meal! Do you understand?" He nods, taking in my reaction. _*Well, that's a good newborn.*_ "Come with me and Carlisle. We'll take you on your first hunt now. Just remember, to be **gentle** with us… We are your friends. We will steer you away from people. You'll feed on animals like us. Okay?" Again he nods slowly. I squeeze his hand to comfort him. He stands up. I look at him His shirt just came all the way off. I never buttoned it back up. I bend down to get it. As I straighten up, my eyes graze his new form. _***My Mate.***_I'm surprised at my sudden feeling of possessiveness. I meet his curious expression with a heated stare. "I want you to know, Stephen; _**you are mine, now and forever.**_ The way I feel about you and what we have is not going to change. I will teach you and help you adjust. Most of all, though, **I will love you**." I move my face slowly toward his. My lips meet no resistance. His arms surround me but he remembers what I said to him. His touch is gentle as a feather. He kisses me back. _*__**He still loves me!**__ Thank God!*_ As I back away from the kiss, I keep one of his hands.

He surprises me with a smirk. "Can you feed me too?"

I give him my best and brightest smile. "Of course, my love!" I shake my head and we all share a laugh. I'm so relieved that he's made it through that transformation alright.

"I think we had better leave out the hall window." I say. "This way…there's no danger of being tempted by Justine."

He squeezes my hand and looks a little nervous. "Uhmmm… It looks a little high…"

"Carlisle, could you go first? It'll show him how and also protect any random jogger that may happen by." I say.

He nods and slowly walks to the opening. The last tile of carpet is where he jumps from and gracefully lands in the tree, then turns toward us. He motions for Stephen to join him, but suddenly changes his mind. **"Close the window! NOW!"**

I do so with blinding speed and watch as the Little League parade walks down our street. "Wow, **that** could have been a disaster." I hold Stephen close. "You would've massacred them." It's another 10 minutes before we can leave. The people from the parade's scent would linger at least that long.

Finally Carlisle waves to us. "It's all safe."

I open the window, but Stephen still hesitates. "You'll be right behind me?"

I nod, "Yes, love, and I'll take good care of you, I promise." He takes the same steps as Carlisle and lands on the last tree, closest to the road. A little further than I was expecting …Carlisle hurries to his side. I jump to the closer tree and leap to the next and again to catch up to them.

"Wow that was fun!" He says a little too loud.

I put a finger to his lips. "Shhh…people are still sleeping, hun. Don't wake them." I smile at him. "But if you liked the jumping you'll love the running…" I wink and jump down from the tree. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I take off down the street at vamp speed. I stop a few blocks away to turn and watch my companions catch me. Stephen is laughing.

Carlisle is chuckling at something. "Hahaha… His face… when you ran off at that speed. It was priceless. My kids would've gotten a kick out of that!"

I look at Stephen's face, and take his hand. "Come on, I'll show you where I hunt. We'll run together now, Scout's honor." I hold up my other hand.

He grins at me. "What kind of scout were you, a vampire scout!?" I giggle and nod.

I tug him along as I start to run. He shakes his head and starts to run a little faster than me. Now I'm being tugged along. We run at vampire speed for about 20 minutes before we come to a large forest. I lead them into the trees and immediately hear a small herd of deer. I turn to Carlisle. "Do you sense any humans? I only hear a deer herd"

He shakes his head. "I'll make a quick perimeter run of about ten miles. Wait for me."

I nod and hold Stephen close. His eyes look funny… "Are you okay Stephen?"

"Who's that?" He whispers.

I freeze, and turn slowly. "Oh, no! It's a forest ranger. Please try to resist while I talk to this guy? Don't breathe!" I whisper back. I take a step toward the ranger and smile in a friendly way. "Hello, is there something wrong Mr. Ranger, sir?"

The man eyes Stephen. Then he looks at me with an expression I've seen before, "Do you need help young lady?" His gaze travels the length of my body. "I saw you walk into the forest and I didn't want you to get lost or… uh… hurt in any way… so I decided to follow you."

Stephen is getting antsy. I try to move the rangers mind off of me. "Well, sir, I'm here with my fiancé and a friend of ours. So there's no need for you to worry. I'm just fine."

He glances at Stephen, "Who, him? He won't last in these woods for 5 minutes. You're better off with someone who can protect you from the crazy animals in this forest. _**Pretty Boy**_, there, can't do that." As the man grabs my arm, I hear a loud terrifying hiss and there's nothing I can do. I'm not strong enough by myself to stop him. I cringe knowing Stephen's first meal is this dirty minded ranger. I watch as Stephen jumps on the man, knocking him down. He punches him in the jaw, breaking it. Then he smashes the hand that was just on my arm and then his nose. It starts to bleed. He lowers his mouth to the man's throat and feeds. I look away; I can't deny that I'm disappointed… _*But I will try not to let it show. For my love's sake…*_ I look around for a place that's big and dirt that's soft and with my hands I begin to dig a grave for the man.

Just as Stephen finishes with his meal, I finish digging and Carlisle walks back into the clearing. "Ok, so, let's go get some…Oh…Here let me help you with that. May I ask what happened here?" Stephen sits next to a tree; he looks sad. I nod as we pick up the man's body and put him in the hole. So, as we bury him I tell the story. Carlisle looks at Stephen. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help, Lyssann. I can tell you though; it was a natural response to seeing his mate threatened. He is a newborn and his temper is uncontrolled. Don't let him see any disappointment in your eyes, or he'll not trust you. Now, let's teach him to hunt for more than just lower lifeforms."

I snicker as Stephen looks up. "You're not mad, Lyssa? I'm so sorry! I just wanted to beat him up a bit, not kill him. Once I gave him the bloody nose I couldn't stop myself from wanting to feed."

"Don't worry, Love, its okay. I wanted to beat the crap out of him too." I say. My thoughts keep going. _*Poor thing looks like he wants to cry!*_ "I'm not going to leave you over this, you know. You held out as long as you could." I reach out my hand to help him up. He takes it with a sigh.

**************************************************************************************************************  
The Wedding Binder is an idea I got from a friend on www(dot)thetwilightsaga(dot)com named Leesa! Thanks, Leesa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: Lyssann's POV

"I know you probly think I was being macho or something but I just… I really, just got you and who's gonna be here to help me if he took you away from me?" He says softly.

I raise an eyebrow. _*Somebody's insecure…Let's see if I can make him understand…* _"Stephen. If he tried to **'take me'** any further than a few steps. I would've done almost the same thing you did. I am a **Vampire**. A human could never **'take'** me anywhere I didn't want to go. I need you to remember a few things…Do you remember the day I told you I was a vampire?" He nods slowly. "Let me remind you...As a vampire I'm **really Strong** and **really Fast**. I also have **excellent hearing, eyesight and balance**. I've been so many places and learned so many things that I can't even tell you all of them." I stare directly into his eyes. "**We** are the world's best predator. If I want to scare a human… like I did to your sister the other day…I simply focus an intense gaze into their eyes and bring all of my emotion into my face. I loathed your sister that day… So I brought all the hate she stirred up in me and my annoyance at all the girls who told me you would never be mine, to the forefront of my mind and stared her down. _**They will NEVER take you from me and noone, human or vampire will EVER take me from you. Do you understand? We belong to each other.**_"

He meets my gaze warily. "You scared her? I just remember you getting to your feet really slow and staring at her…Can I see how you looked at her? Maybe I can do that, too."

I smirked, "I'll show you another time, you need to taste animal blood, or else your eyes will never fade from the ruby color. Come on." I grasp his hand and Carlisle leads us further into the forest. We see the herd from a distance. "Carlisle will go first to show you how it's done…" Carlisle nods and slowly and silently approaches the herd. I explain to Stephen how with small game we go for the biggest of the herd because if we killed all the young ones they couldn't continue to breed and we would run out of food too quickly. We watch as Carlisle sneaks up next to the 12 point stag without a sound and sinks his teeth into its throat. The rest of the herd mills around for a moment then notices their leader is on the ground dead.

As the deer begin to run, I lean in close to his ear and say to my newborn, "_**Follow your instincts. Use your new abilities, sight, sound and balance, speed and strength. Go now, feed!**_" I follow with a slight distance between us. _*He is my newborn. I must control as much as encourage him.*_

Stephen's POV

Lyssann and I are watching Carlisle hunt. I see how graceful he is… how quietly he moves. _*Holy Moley! He drained that 12 point deer without disturbing the rest of the herd!* _The herd begins to notice that their leader is dead. Next to my ear, her voice clear as a bell says, "_**Follow your instincts. Use your new abilities, sight, sound and balance, speed and strength. Go now, feed!**_" I'm sure she will help if I need it but I suddenly know without a doubt I am the predator in this scene. I **will** capture my prey…I advance on a small group that broke away from the rest. I grab the neck of one of the helpless deer. It snaps in my grip! I find the place that smells most like blood and bite. I feel the liquid run down my throat; it relieves some of the burn I've been feeling. The human I killed had gotten rid of most of that though…I grimace at the thought. I am distracted now. I find my eyes are following Lyssa. She was behind me for a bit but now she's finding her own snack. I watch as she prances with them for a moment, then with such speed and grace, scoops one deer into her arms… _*arms that were holding me not so long ago…*_ I shake my head. There! She bites and the thing goes limp in her grasp. _*I should eat more. This one didn't fill me up. One more should do it…* _I look around I hear a noise behind me. I turn my head. It's another stag! My eyes widen as I notice his antlers.16 points! I whisper almost too softly, "Lyssa… Carlisle… help me?" They look up and glance in my direction. They see it too. I spin too fast as they converge on my choice of prey. I look into the beasts eyes and my fellow hunters flush him out at me. I barely step out of the way in time, but I throw my arms around its neck. Lyssa jumps onto his back and Carlisle sinks his teeth into the stag's neck opposite me. We drain him as he tries to escape. We hold on too tight for it to throw us off. The proud animal finally tires from blood loss and exertion; he drops to the ground and breathes his last. Carlisle and Lyssann look at me. As I stand up, I see that the rest of the herd is long gone. I breathe.

I feel my Lyssa's arms come around my neck and gaze into her beautiful eyes. "I've never taken down a stag that big, in all of my existence! Even with help that was a major thing, Stephen." I wrap my right arm around her waist and hold her to me. She squirms a bit.

"Are you ok, Lyssann? What's wrong? Why are you unhap…?" I begin to panic, but she stops and strokes my face soothingly.

"I'm fine, Honey! I'm not unhappy or angry. It's just that you're a bit stronger than me right now and you squeezed too tight. It hurt a tiny bit." She tells me to just breathe. I do that as I loosen my hold on her. She tightens her grip on me. I pick her up and spin around a few times. Her eyes meet mine and I instantly feel the focus she was talking about earlier. Her buttery eyes look like pools of desire… lust and _*Holy Moly!*_ I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach that I only feel when Lyssann kisses me. But we aren't kissing yet. _*I can fix that!*_ My left hand finds it's way to the back of her head, as her lips seem to be searching for mine. I gather her close and my lips don't want to leave her's, but we do have Carlisle to think of here… I pick my head up for a second and look around.

He's on the other side of the clearing. He glances back, with a grin. "I'm more than used to this kind of thing, Edward and Bella are uhmmm… more than a little affectionate with each other. We actually have to send them out to hunt by themselves, or separate them from each other, to get any peace. I'll occupy myself for a short while, shall I? Or would you like me to meet you in the clearing on Saturday?"

I'm a slight bit embarrassed, but Lyssa's voice holds the promise of an exciting night, as she tells her friend to meet us at the house in a few hours.

Lyssann's POV

After he squeezed me a little too tightly, I soothed him. "I'm fine, Honey! I'm not unhappy or angry. It's just that you're a bit stronger than me right now and you squeezed too tight. It hurt a tiny bit."

As he loosens his hold on me, I tighten my grip on him. He picks me up and we spin around a few times. My eyes meet his and I instantly **focus**... bringing all my feelings for him to the surface of my mind. I make my eyes into pools of **desire and lust**. But we aren't kissing yet. His left hand finds its way to the back of my head, as my lips search for his. He gathers me close, gently this time, and our lips don't want to separate, but he looks around for Carlisle.

I hear him on the other side of the clearing. He glances back, with a grin. "I'm more than used to this kind of thing, Edward and Bella are uhmmm… more than a little affectionate with each other. We actually have to send them out to hunt by themselves, or separate them from each other, to get any peace. I'll occupy myself for a short while, shall I? Or would you like me to meet you in the clearing on Saturday?"

Stephen seems a slight bit embarrassed. I, on the other hand, feel an **intense** need for a tryst with my newborn mate. I put a touch of midnight in my voice as I say to Carlisle, "Why don't you just meet us at the house in a few hours." He just nods and walks off. I smile. _*So I'm a little like his son, am I? I wonder how I'll feel about that when I meet this paragon. Oh well, it's time to make Stephen the focus of my attention. I wonder how he'll feel about that…* _He stands there in front of me. I want to see him…**All of him… **I've been wishing for this since the night after I met him. I touch his face. He stands there absorbing the way I'm looking at him, the way I run my fingers over his arms. "I hope you know, Stephen that you look like an angel. I've thought this since the day I met you. Now I get to hold my very own angel in my arms." He gets into it then, and reaches out to me. I take his hand and place it on my neck. He moves his fingers over my collarbone, down my arm and takes my hand. **I can't help myself!** I love him and I want to be his lover. I feel the desire build up inside me. "_**Kiss me… Stephen…**_" I whisper. His lips meet mine and I feel the fireworks explode around us. My hands comb through his hair. He brushes his lips against my jaw and nips my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine.

He whispers into my hair, "I'd love to touch you… Please? I want to see you? Do you want me?_** I…want… you…**_"

I tug on his shirt, ripping it along the sleeve seam. His arm is now bare. He raises his eyebrow. Intrigued, I do the same on the other side. _*W-O-W! He looks hot.*_ I slip his now sleeveless shirt over his head, "I like it that way better…"

His lips brush my neck again. "Me too… What about yours? Do you want to keep that lovely blouse in 1 piece? Or should I just shred it?"

I lift the hem of my blouse; it's blue today with a deep scoop neck. He smiles as I slowly take it off. He slides my jeans off and his soon join them on the grassy ground. _*What might happen if I shed some light on this?*_ I can almost feel his eyes graze my form. It makes me wonder if he has ever… "Stephen, Honey? Can I ask you something? All those girls you went out with… did you ever…go to bed with any… of them?"

He kisses my temple and says softly, "No, my love, I haven't made love with anyone since my high school girlfriend, nearly...6 years ago… **I'm yours and only yours.**" He slides the strap of my Victoria's Secret bra off my shoulder and kisses the mark it made.

_*I really like the sound of that.* _I think to myself, as he unclasps my bra and drops it on the pile. We're both nude now and admiring each others bodies. I feel his gaze gliding over my breasts to my belly. He doesn't stop there. His eyes continue down to my hips as he walks around me. I close my eyes as I feel his hands on my shoulders. He slides them down my arms, to my waist. He then hugs me to him and I feel the contours of his body. I remain in his arms until he decides to cup my breast. My breathing hitches and I can't wait any longer. I turn to face him. His eyes are focused on me. He's waiting for me to take the lead? I bring his hands back to my breasts. He begins to touch and fondle. I raise my hands to his lower back and hold him tightly. He lays me down on the grass and kisses me again. *_**I can't get enough of his touch.***_ Finally I can't take anymore and I pull him down to my level. He kneels between my legs but I get up. I want the top. So I kiss him til he's the one on the ground, and I'm straddling him. His breath stops as I'm poised to begin our intimate dance. I slide down the length of him. _***I feel whole!***_ His eyes are wide as I initiate a rhythm that sets us on fire. His hands are on my breasts again. He pulls me down and brushes his lips over the tip of one breast. I can't stop myself from moaning in response. He moves to the other one and repeats his motion. Another moan as this time I use one hand to keep him there. My pace speeds up as we both get closer to _**the height of our pleasure**_. He rolls us and suddenly he's hovering over me continuing the dance. I'm feeling more and he has control. I don't know how but he brings me to the edge and leaves me hanging… I reach for him. He wraps my legs around him and pulls me close to his chest.

"I'm all **yours**." He whispers in my ear as we finally unite on _**cloud nine**_.

We lay in each other's arms for a bit. I'm ecstatically happy with my choice of mate. I smile, as I turn and touch his face. "I've only done that once before, and it wasn't nearly that enjoyable."

He hugs me to his chest again and says "You are so different from the girl in high school. You know, I don't even remember her name but, I do know, she was so domineering; while you lead gently… and the way you let me take the lead in the end… she would've been sooo pissed." He laughs.

"Your sister should be calling today." I remind him. "We should probly get back to the house."

"What if I'm not done here yet?" He asks with a gleam in his eye.

I wrap my arms around him with a smile and say, "Then I guess the world has to wait a bit longer for us to rejoin it…but you know… _**we have forever**_."

He just kisses me into silence...

After more than a few hours lying in my lover's arms, I realize that the real world is waiting for us…

_*We have a possible fight to prepare for…*_I sigh, _*Who am I kidding? With Felix involved a fight is unavoidable. If he wins… Stephen will be killed and I will be forced to become a member of __**the Volturi**__ Guard. __**NO!!!**__*_ I can't think it! I won't think it! Stephen senses the change in my mood, just as I hunch over, incapacitated by the physical pain it's causing to **THINK** of Stephen being lost to me! His eyebrows come together in confusion. His arm wraps around me, attempting to sooth me. _*I finally understand Angelo's despair, so many years ago. How will I go on without my Stephen? I remember the text that Carlisle told me about… 'If Silver gets Gold we're in for a storm, Platinum can save her if he's newly formed.' If Felix was to win I would be in an uncontrollable rage… What kind of weather do you suppose I could create in such a tortured state of mind?*_

I hear his voice trying to reach me. "What is it, Love? Why are you so torn up? I thought our time in the forest was wonderful… Why are you acting as though someone has died?"

I throw my arms around him fully. "I just _**can't **_bear the thought of losing you…"

His other arm encircles me. "Losing me? Why would that thought even cross your…mind…? Oh! The battle…"

I take a deep breath; his scent comforts me to some degree. "Stephen, I have to fill you in on a few things that we figured out during your transformation…" I proceed to inform him of the ancient text and Alice's latest vision. (Not including the wedding, I want him to be surprised.) I tell him about the wedding band theory, and he smiles.

"I've always loved the way _**platinum and gold**_ work together; looks together. I have a _**pendant**_ from my father's mother, actually. _**It's a gold heart being held by two platinum hands… a Claddagh.**_ Do you know anything about that symbol? +"

"Not much… But I wonder if the text Carlisle read was **Irish**?" I say as I begin to dress myself. "Come on, time to rejoin the world."

He gets dressed too. As long as we are together I won't think about losing him. He takes my hand gently. "I'm ready, love." I nod and we run to the house…

Just as we round the corner before my house, I see there's a problem. **Jennifer**. I look into Stephen's eyes; I'm staggered by a sudden realization… *_**His eyes are his normal golden brown color! How is that possible? He just partook of HUMAN blood yesterday, and they don't normally take on a golden hue until a few months are over... Something tells me that my mate is not your ordinary vamp!**_* "Are you up for this?" I ask him. He nods, so we move forward, at human pace down the block.

Carlisle is on the porch, waiting for us. He is also trying to put Jennifer off. "He's not feeling well…" I hear him say. "He can't see you. He'll call when he can…" His voice trails off as I catch his eye and shake my head. He fakes a sigh, "He's just coming back from a walk with Lyssann, now. If he's up to speaking to you, then fine."

Jennifer looks at us suspiciously. "What do you mean leaving this note for us to find?? _**Are you crazy**_? You're just gonna run off with **HER**, and leave me all alone? And then you took **Grandma's necklace **and the **cat**, too? How can you do this to me?"

I see a fire in his eyes that wasn't there the other day. I'll let him handle her, for now, but if I sensed his newborn temper flare, I'd have to step in. "First of all, Jennifer, **the cat **has always been mine. Second, when **Grandma **died, that **pendant **was left to **ME **in her will… not you. Also, sister dear, I left the house all for you. It's free and clear. I was going to keep in touch, but you're such a jealous, self-centered person that I don't think I want you in my life at all. So, go home, and leave me to live my life the way I want, peacefully with Lyssann. Tell Reggie, I love her, and maybe I'll see her around." He turns to me and says, "I believe we have plans to finalize for tomorrow."

I nod and we walk together into the house. I knock on Justine's door. Stephen looks nervous. Justine comes out and is so excited she jumps on me, "You're still here!! I thought you were leaving! Oh, Stephen, congrats on the engagement! I just love Sylvia, thanks for giving her to me!! Lyssa, I **must **be at your wedding so don't you leave without telling me the plans!!!"

I grin at my best friend. "First of all, you are going to be my **maid of honor** not just a guest, but my cousin is planning it so I'll give her your number." I laugh at her expression of pure glee. "And we changed our minds. We're not leaving til after the wedding."

Carlisle steps in here, "By the way Alice said to tell you she got the dresses and the wedding will be at our place in Forks, Washington."

Stephen's POV

My throat is recovering from the burn of Jennifer's scent. I hope, as Lyssann knocks on Justine's door, that my lover's best friend's scent will not overpower me. She launches herself at Lyssann, "You're still here!! I thought you were leaving! Oh, Stephen, congrats on the engagement! I just love Sylvia, thanks for giving her to me!! Lyssa, I must be at your wedding so don't you leave without telling me the plans!!!"

I have no air so I look at Carlisle and try to make him understand. Somehow he does. He steps slowly behind me, as I cross my wrists at my lower back. He locks his hands on both of my wrists and whispers, "Ok,** breathe.**" Lyssa is telling Justine that we're not leaving town til after the wedding, as I take a scorching breath. Carlisle lets go, then, and tells the girls, "By the way, Alice said to tell you she got the dresses and the wedding will be at our place in Forks, Washington."

"Well, Justine, I've gotta go talk about stuff with Stephen and my uncle. We'll see you later." She says.

I hold my breath and hug her. As we walk up the stairs I say, "Thank you for caring for Sylvia, Justine. I know you'll do well with each other." My brain is still processing the whole scene with Jennifer. _*She just has to try and ruin everything good in my life. __**ARGH!***_

Carlisle sits on the chair facing the love seat. Lyssa still holds my hand. I look at him and thank him for his help.

Lyssann was oblivious to my struggle with Justine's scent. "What do you mean Honey? What did he help you with?"

I tell her what had happened, and of course she is grateful too. She is then silent for a moment. "Carlisle, what does it mean that his eyes aren't ruby red like they were last night? Why did they go to his natural eye color so soon?"

He comes close enough to examine my eyes, and sees that she is right. He shakes his head. "I don't know…"

"I'll do a bit of research on the metal he represents and maybe that will shed some light on his eye color. Let's get on with this discussion, shall we?" Carlisle's voice is soft but firm. I like his no nonsense approach to the situation. "You 2 should definitely be visible, but I should be center stage. I'll greet the group, as they enter the clearing. And then, I'll ask Felix to specify his purpose. He will answer… Alice sees that they will be calm for about 10 minutes, while I explain the ancient text I read. Felix will most likely tell me to goto hell but he must be warned. If he decides to confront you, I will back off and let the prophesy play out… What do you think?"

I consider this. Picturing the scene in my mind… I begin to nod… "Yes that sounds reasonable."

"I'll Google platinum, and see if anything pops out at me. Lyssann, can I use your computer?" He asks.

I nod, "My lap-top is in the kitchen."

He walks to the door before he realizes, "Do I need a password to log on to it?" Once again, if I could blush, I would be beet red. I glance at Stephen, and then back at Carlisle. He smirks at me and guesses. "So, the password is **Stephen**, then?"

I feel Stephen's gaze on my face. I nod. His hand guides my face to his. Our lips meet again as Carlisle leaves the room.

Stephen seems to want to lead the dance this time. His lips begin to travel down my throat. He slips his finger under the neckline of my top. His lips brush my collarbone. I shiver as he moves lower to kiss the swell of my breast. He lifts my top off completely. He meets my glazed eyes as he brushes the tips of my breasts with his fingers. My eyes close to savor the feeling. _**His mouth joins with mine in a heated embrace.**_ He slips one of his shoes off but I decide to take a little power back. I place my hands on his now bare chest and push slightly away from him. "Let's not torture Carlisle and Justine with our lovemaking. Let's go to the _music room_. We can have a little music as we **enjoy **each other…"

He nods and takes my hand… We run to the new venue for our passion. I close the door to my _'music'_ room. I turn on the stereo. Claire de Lune softly plays as I turn to him. My angel awaits me on the couch… He's fully nude and I strip the rest of my clothes off on my way to his tempting body. His hand curves around my hip as I straddle him. He guides himself to my opening and glides into me. I stare into his eyes as he moves us slowly to the sound of the music. I wrap him in my arms. His lips seem attached to the base of my throat. I hear him moan in pleasure. This time he seems content to let me ride him. I start to lose myself in the feeling of utter bliss. I hear a voice calling my name. Stephen is having a hard time containing his passion. Once again he takes the top from me. It's a good thing the rug in here is so soft. I don't mind, as he places my back on the floor and hovers above me. His lips fasten themselves to my breast. He lets his tongue wrap itself around the tip… I can't help my reaction to this… My hands bury themselves in his hair and I shout as my ecstasy becomes too much to bear. "Oh, God! Stephen! Yes, Love, yes!" He finally takes me over the edge and joins me seconds after. My breathing is heavy.

I can't think, wrapped around him as I am... I don't want to think! I want to forget the world exists. **He** is my world. His eyes meet my gaze and I feel intense love mixed with lust. He is up on his knees now. He keeps me close though; my legs are wrapped around him. My lips connect with his throat. He moans as his head rolls back, exposing the area I am focused on. I lick his earlobe and continue to feast on his smooth neck. I can't stop myself. I begin our next round of lovemaking. I whisper in his ear, _**"Now this time, no taking over... You're mine."**_ His eyes are wide as he nods submitting to my desire. My lips travel down his neck. I kiss his left nipple. He shivers. I lick and his eyes close. I kiss a line down his chest to his belly button. I push lightly and he lays back on the floor for me now. I brush my lips over the proof of his feelings for me. He groans, so I lick the length of him.

His reaction is sweet. _**"Oh, GOD, Love! Please just... Just love me again. I beg you, Lyssa, please!"**_

I smile at him, "In a minute, my sweet love. I want you to feel as much pleasure as I felt last time..." And now I take him into my mouth.

He thrashes under me. _**"OH MY GOD, LYSSA!"**_

Instantly I stop and straddle him knowing he will let me set the pace this time. I rise and fall with his pleasure in my head the whole time. Stephen places his hands on my hips and strokes my backside as I focus on reaching the highest peak of our bliss. I feel his lips on my breast again and I intensify our rhythm. I see the finish now. His breathing is speeding up and his eyes are closed. I give him his release as the waves of my own climax rush over me.

His eyes are wide with wonder. _*I think I shocked my angel..._* I smile at him. "Uhmmm ... I think Carlisle was calling us before. We should get back to him."

He still has the dazed look in his eyes but he nods and says "Alright, My Love. Let's dress and go see what he found."

Carlisle's POV

I grin stupidly as I log into Lyssann's laptop. _*Ahhh… Google is her homepage. That's convenient.*_ I type in: **Platinum. *Hmm… **_**Platinum is not susceptible to problems like corrosion or stress cracking…The ultimate stability of platinum over the years is unmatched... It doesn't wear, and its extreme level of durability offers a profound guarantee of strength and longevity… Platinum is extremely dense, and remarkably heavy…**__**Platinum is the hardest of the precious metals, it never tarnishes. Its intense luster remains intact over the years.**__Oh… Look at this…__**Platinum is more precious than gold or silver. Platinum possesses high resistance to chemical attack, excellent high-temperature characteristics, and stable electrical properties.**__**Chemical attack… Like venom? Hmmm…**_*** **"Lyssann, Stephen? I have a theory…Lyssann? Stephen?" I look in the room I left them in… They're gone, but… is that a shoe? I shake my head and remind myself, _*****__Newly mated vampires often have these passionate urges. I'll do some more research and let them get some of it out of their systems._ _**Platinum is also non-magnetic, **__**but it has high electrical conductivity.**__Hmmm… Electrical conductivity…This gives me ideas…_*****

I hear one of Edward's favorite tunes coming from the _'music' room_. I think he called it Claire de Lune. Lyssann and Stephen walk into the kitchen hand in hand, smiling. "Sorry Carlisle, did you call us?"

"Yes, I did. Listen to what I found out…_ Platinum possesses high resistance to chemical attack! Its_ _intense luster remains intact over the years. _So its possible the venom didn't affect his eyes." I fill them in on the other interesting facts I've learned, saving the important one for last… "Listen to this, _it is non-magnetic, __but it has high electrical conductivity._ Do you know what this means?_ Platinum has stable electrical properties…_**This is a way to defeat Felix!**"

Lyssann's POV

Almost imediately I get the gist of Carlisle's plan. _*Stephen's eyes were not affected by the chemical in the venom. WOW! That alone is remarkable. Platinum can withstand high temperatures and conduct electricity… Its strong and durable and precious… so precious to me.*_

I look at Stephen, "Are you ready? Its almost time to go to the clearing…"

He nods. "I'm sure we can do this. We are strong together." He has a grim expression on his lovely face… the face that I would dream of… if I could dream…if I could sleep. I feel, once more, the urge to hold him as close as possible. I step closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. We've not had many private moments, but those we've had make me think some of the facts Carlisle found online were very true. The **heat** that exsists between us feels like it can melt me. **Longevity** is definitely a word that applies to my lover. He strokes my back as another newfound fact runs through my mind… Platinum is the** hardest **of the precious metals. I smile at him.

_*****************************************************************************************************************  
+ Legend has it that the Claddagh symbol was originated by Richard Joyce, a Galway seafarer kidnapped by pirates and sold into slavery in North Africa where he learned the art of a goldsmiths. When he was released, nothing could keep him from his beloved Galway where he returned to become a master goldsmith and where he created the Claddagh ring. For centuries this was used as a wedding ring by the fisher folk of Claddagh village, which nestled outside the wall of Galway's city in the west of Ireland. __**Claddagh rings are still worn as friends, engagement or wedding rings depending on how they are worn....**_

_**Friendship**__... by placing the ring anywhere on your right hand.  
__**Engagement**__... by placing the ring on the third finger of your left hand with the heart pointing outwards  
__**Wedding**__...represented by placing the ring on the third finger of your left hand with the heart pointing inwards towards your heart_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9**: Stephen's POV

Its early morning now and suddenly, I'm thinking back to when I met **her.** Lyssann… who in this world would've guessed I'd meet the woman of my dreams in a forest and she'd be fated to be with **ME**… She said if I want to remember something from my human life I need to recount it often in these first few months… Now's as good a time as any…

_I remember hiking with Jeff, 8 months ago… How could I have been friends with such a wimp?! We were in sight of a clearing, when he rushed ahead, thinking he saw something shiny. When it started raining, he turned tail and ran for his car… abandoning me. Oh, well… I could walk home later. I sat under a tree, staring into space for a moment. I thought I heard a noise, so I blinked. There she was, walking up to me. Girls have always been after me. I didn't want to add her to the list, but something about her said 'talk to her.' Then she made the first move. "Hi, I heard a voice in this direction, so I thought I'd see what's going on. I'm Lyssann, and you are?" Her voice and tone said 'friendly,' but her stance and body language said 'dangerous.' This combination made me curious. I tried to put out vibes of friendliness and comfort as I met her golden butterscotch gaze. "Well, hello, Lyssann, I'm Stephen." I wished in my thoughts for her to stay and talk. Then, she sat next to me. I spoke a bit, but she was so quiet. Anyway the rain got worse after a few minutes, so I offered her my jacket and an escort home. As we walked we were talking. I got the feeling tha she wasn't saying as much as she wanted to… I remember walking her to her door, kissing her hand and then walking home. After an argument with my dad and sister, I went to bed. I didn't get much sleep that night… There were girls tossing pebbles at my window. Ridiculous girls… I went out and sent them home, gracing them with one of my smiles. Then came the dream… I'd never had this dream before… I was standing at my wondow looking out. A girl, I couldn't see her face. She had thrown a small rock at my window. But instead of being upset and sending her home alone, I went for a walk with her. Then I woke up. Until now I didn't connect the dream girl with Lyssa til just now… Wonder if I should mention this?Maybe after…_

Lyssann's soft voice interrupts my daydreaming. "Honey? Its time to leave for the clearing. They'll arrive around **7pm.** We should hunt a bit and get ourselves situated before the fight."

My eyes are closed… I let her think I didn't hear her… She leans closer, "Stephen?"

I sit up and kiss her in the same motion. She giggles and falls into my lap. "Come on, silly. Lets go." I nod.

Lyssann's POV

I shake my head and roll my eyes as I pick myself up off his lap. _*I'm marrying a trickster. Wonder what else he'll surprise me with.*_ "Let's all go in the same car, ok?"

Carlisle nods. "Sensible."

I glance his way as we climb into his Mercedes. "Do we need any specific type of weather?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "No, My dear. Its entirely up to you."

I sigh, "I'll just let it do what it wants then. No need to expend energy we may need for the fight." Stephen runs a finger the length of my arm as I lean against him. My hair is in a ponytail today. _*I'll let it down before our battle. Its easier to manipulate the weather if it runs over my bodyand through my hair. The wind and rain and sunshine and snow are my playthings. Will I need to use them as weapons? I hope not… but I am prepared to do just that…*_

Stephen's POV

I wonder what she's thinking as she leans against me… I love her so much… I hope I can protect her… _*No! I __**can**__ and will protect her. If my thinking is wishy-washy I won't be able to do what the text says.*_ I harden myself for the purpose of protecting my love…

Carlisle pulls up where Lyssa had us parked the other day. We're just a short hike from the clearing. Lyssa gets out of the car and I look at her, my reason for being. Her hair is in a ponytail. She's showing off her slender neck. Her jeans hug her hips nicely. Her 'Ed Hardy' tee is also on the formfitting side, but I love the way it looks. Her sneakers are more than appropriate for the day's activity… _*Hunting and a battle… Not my idea of the perfect date…*_

She takes my hand and pulls my into the forest. We spot a deer and pounce. We share our snack and then I look at her. "You never did show me what you look like in the sunlight…"

She smiles, "Alright, Love. Let's go to the clearing." We just get there when Carlisle comes running up.

"Sorry, you two! That's going to have to wait! Alice just called, they're going to be here early. As in _**10 minutes!**_" He's not panicked, just a little on edge. "I'll stand here. You two next to each other by your tree. That's what Alice said…"

Lyssa and I share a meaningful look and turn to our tree. I kiss her cheek and take out my little pocket knife. I turn to the tree and carve into it with _**our names and a heart with a 4ever.**_

She smiles and we look to the north side of the clearing just in time to watch a small group of vampires walk toward us.

Lyssann's POV

Stephen's small gesture of the carving on the tree was sweet, and lets me know that proof of our love will be left here when we are gone. I smile at him and we look to the north side of the clearing just in time to watch a small group of vampires walk toward us.

I bring my eyes to Carlisle…

Felix's eyes are on **me**. He looks much the same as when he beat and bit me 243years steps forward and clears his throat as the wind blows. He voice isn't difficult to recognize. "Greetings, Friends." He begins, "Felix, its nice to see you again, so soon."

Felix steps out from his group of vampires, "Cullen. What are you doing here? My mate isn't part of your coven… I mean, family. Is she?"

Carlisle's lips twitch. I smirk. Stephen growls. I place my hand on his chest and whisper softly to him. "Hush, he's just being arrogant about this. We already knew he would be difficult."

Carlisle glances our way. "Well, Felix, I hardly think she has to be formally adopted, or bear the Cullen name and crest to be a member of my family. Don't forget, I knew you both before you were vampires. I have become close friends of Lyssann and her new mate over the last few days."

Now Felix glares at Stephen, snarling. **"She belongs to ME!"**

I step in front of Stephen, protectively, as Carlisle states "Unfortunately, Felix, there may be a contrary point of veiw to that." Carlisle steps between myself and Felix. "When I stayed with _**the Volturi **_for a time, I was granted access to the extensive library in their possession. I've remembered this one text… One of the first I read there…

It said:

_Tarnished Silver molded a heart of Gold_

_That only Platinum is meant to hold._

_Gold is pure and Platinum is too,_

_Only together will their strength prove true._

_A Seer knows, the Cullen will be needed_

_To be certain this warning is heeded:_

_If Silver gets Gold, we're in for a storm._

_Platinum can save her if he is newly formed._

You know of my daughter Alice's visions, Felix, and how accurate she has always been. She saw this day, Felix. She saw three wedding bands: **Gold, Platinum, and Tarnished Silver.** Lyssann, if you will explain the meaning of the metals…"

I nod as he steps out of the way, "The metals symbolize the 3 of us. Stephen is pure of heart and soul. The wedding band that I've bought him is **pure platinum**. For my wedding band, I've always wanted a **pure gold band**, and, Felix, when you and I were engaged, **silver** wedding bands were in style, but you aren't **pure**. You feed on and kill humans. **You= 'Tarnished Silver**, turned me into a vampire without so much as a 'by your leave!' **My heart= 'Gold'** hangs in the balance. As for **'Platinum,'** well, I want **Stephen** to hold it, not you… **Alice= 'the Seer,' **knew **'The Cullen,'** as **Carlisle** would be known in Ireland, would be needed. A gentleman would walk away, heeding this warning."

Carlisle take the spotlight again, "Are we **in for a storm**, Felix? Or will you concede?"

Felix has a malicious look in his eye, "As it happens, that's why I'm here… one of Aro's analysts told him about the text. He seems to think I am 'Platinum' because I'm strong and hard. Shall we find out who's who?"

I look into his eyes, with all the concentrated hate and contempt I feel for him. Felix just grins. I flick a glance at the sky. **The clouds turn black… Rain starts to fall… Another glance sends lightening shooting through the sky.**

Stephen squeezes my hand.

My dear friend, Carlisle Cullen steps carefully to my tree and leaps to crouch in the branches…

_**The Prophesy will play out…**_

Carlisle's POV

**One way or the other… this prophesy will play out…**

I am only an observer… I am 'The Cullen.'

I take my place in Lyssann's and Stephen's tree.

Stephen's POV

**This is about FATE**… and it's about preventing the horrific storm that Lyssann is capable of unleashing…

I know I must not make this battle about petty jealousy. Just because he wants to steal my girlfriend doesn't mean that's what this is about…

The prophesy says "_Only together will their strength prove true_." We are partners… **A Mated Pair**… We will stand against this threat and together we **will** defeat it. My platinum strength will keep us **both** safe.

Felix's POV

**She belongs to ME!**

**I** made her what she is today. She's a vampire because **I **bit her. I **will not** give her up to this newborn stripling!

**He's** no match for **me**! I have the **MIGHT** of the Volturi backing me.

**Let's DO this!**

Lyssann's POV

**I control the weather. I am the STORM.**

I am focused on Felix. As he motions to one of his party, I slip the band from my hair; it flows around my shoulders. A young man takes half a step forward. My vision blurs and goes black. **The wind becomes my eyes**. As it flows around an object I can sense it. Felix underestimates my powers… **I have the advantage**. I feel a boulder being flung at me so I quickly called a bolt of lightening to destroy it. I grin, hopefully at Felix, and think to myself ***Now he knows I'm more than a vampire… I am a force to be reckoned with… A force of nature!*** I feel Stephen next to me. His hand tightens on mine. **We are ONE**…

Felix's POV

I look at the man on my left and backhand him. "You're supposed to be using your power to blind her! She shouldn't have been able to see that coming! Damn it, Max!"

The girl on my other side says "I see now how her power works…She manipulates the elements. As the air flows around something she can tell where it is. See how she grins in my direction; she thinks she is taunting you. She can't see." That's Lane's ability… she can see how other's powers work. I'm glad Aro sent her with me.

The man behind me, his name was Melvin or something before he was changed; now it's Nitric. His power acts like an acid especially against metals. He was able to dissolve one of my toes. The only thing I would sacrifice for Aro's experiment. It created a red gaseous smoke. "Let me try! Come on, Felix! This is why Aro sent me!" He's practically begging… pathetic. I nod.

He steps forward and throws his hands out in front of himself. The newborn steps in front of Lyssann… **What the HELL!!!** Nothing happened???? What is going on here??? I let out an enraged yell and charge toward them myself…

Stephen's POV

The man behind Felix steps out in front of the group and throws his hands toward Lyssa… Something in my mind says, *I must protect her. She won't withstand this attack.* I turn to block Lyssa and suddenly, I have the urge to throw my wish into the battlefield. ***Why can't we just get along and all be friends???***

A curious thing seems to be happening over there…

**Our enemies have stopped…** Except for Felix who is charging toward us… I can feel strength flowing to my left arm… I step forward and throw my punch. He falls to the floor. I stare down at him. He slowly gets up and walks to the middle of the clearing. He looks at the ones who are on his side, "What the **HELL** are you all doing??? You were sent to **HELP** me!!! Why are you just standing there?"

"He's not our enemy…" Lane says.

Max chimes in. "He kind of looks like a guy I would be friends with."

Felix's eyes widen. "**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?????** Nitric, go at them again, **NOW!**"

"Sorry, man." He shakes his head. "I just want to get along and be friends."

Lyssann's POV

_*What just happened?* _My thoughts are a jumbled mess. _*How can I see? Why aren't they attacking us? Why does Felix look like he wants to kill his own companions? When did the world stop making sense?*_ I glance up at Carlisle. He's smiling down at me. I feel compelled to ask him, "What's going on?"

He jumps down to my side. "_Your mate is not an ordinary vampire,_ my dear. He is gifted beyond any I have ever met. He has the same abilities as other vampires, but he also has his own gift, not to mention that he takes on the properties of the Platinum metal he represents."

I swallow. "What is his gift?"

His eyes meet mine as he answers. **"He makes friends…"** he waves his hand to indicate the others in Felix's party. He chuckles. "But it doesn't seem to have worked on Felix…"

Felix's eyes focused on me as Carlisle jumped back into the tree. Stephen was slightly off to one side. _*Felix don't do something stupid.*_ I think to myself. He comes running at me… Stephen didn't notice… I jump to the side but he catches my leg. We fall to the ground in a heap. Felix is so angry he slaps me.

Stephen walks toward us with a livid expression on his face as the left side of my face burns. Felix now has some of my hair wrapped in his fist. I can see Stephen has **no fear** in his eyes, just a fierce **determination.** He meets my questioning look then glances to the sky. I look up too thinking of the _last ditch_ effort Carlisle had hinted at earlier. I call _**Thunder**_ and_** Lightening**_ like I've never dealt with before. It's all around us. Stephen puts himself in the way of one such bolt and somehow still stands before me. I look at his eyes. They **sparkle** back at me, just as Felix takes aim with his other fist to hit me again Stephen runs at him faster than the lightening I've been playing with all afternoon.

I'm suddenly free of Felix's grasp. *Wait! What's that in my hair?* I reach back and unravel my hair from something that feels strange… ***Oh-God! Its Felix's hand!*** I throw it to the floor and shudder.

Carlisle comes to my side. "Here, you'll need this." He has a branch and a lighter.

"Thank you my friend…" I say, and we turn and watch Stephen and Felix battle it out. Stephen punches Felix in the gut. Once… twice. Felix rips the leg off Stephen's jeans and scrapes at his leg. His teeth flash as he tries for Stephen's thigh. I don't really want to go back into the fight but I must do my part. Stephen has Felix in a headlock now.

He looks up at me saying, "No, Lyssa, stay out of it. The prophesy has been fulfilled now it's up to me to rip him apart."

I look to Carlisle questioningly. He nods. "He needs to do this, Lyssann. He feels that only if he does this last part alone will you truly be saved."

I watch him trying to look proud of him as he dismembers Felix. I stop the rain, and light the fire. Carlisle brings the hand that was tangled in my hair, and throws it into the flames. We hear a yell as Felix still feels what happens to his body. I walk over to him. Stephen hasn't gotten to his upper region yet. First I find his head and look into his pained eyes. "I'm prepared to be humane about this Felix…I'll burn your head first so you don't feel the rest burning. But I need you to do something for me, first."

"What? What can I possibly do in this condition?" He says.

"I need to know if there's anything about this prophesy that the Volturi told you that we don't know. Please?" I look into the eyes of my first… boyfriend doesn't seem the right word… I don't know…

"And if I tell you then you'll burn my head before the rest of me?" He asks. I nod. He looks at Stephen. "His grandmother had a pendant…"

I nod. "It's in our possession now. What about it?"

"You need to dip it in nitric acid. There's an inscription on the back that will appear. Aro wants the pendant and there's supposed to be a scroll too. The pendant will help you find the scroll and the scroll holds the secret of the prophesy. Why it was you me and him. Not some other 3 people. I don't know why Aro wants these items or the secret I just know that he does. I'm a pawn in this I swear. I'm not sorry I made you, Lyssann. I am sorry for leaving you to go through the transformation alone. I thought I killed you. I didn't know… I'm sorry." For once, he truly looks remorseful, so I accept his apology and then I place his whole top half head first into the fire.

_**Looks like there's more to this story after all…**_

_**Maybe the Cullens will help me.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**: Lyssann's POV

The first man in my life was my father… the second was Felix. The only man I've ever truly loved and trusted with my life, since my father, has been Stephen. He's more than man enough for me. I am on my way to Washington to meet the rest of my new extended family. They will help me prove to my angel, Stephen, that he's my reason for living. We are getting married… in just a few weeks. We'll be doing research with Carlisle for the first few days, but apparently Alice has had the wedding planned and is just waiting to do the final fittings for myself and Justine. My best friend is joining us at the Cullen's house in a few days. She can't be involved with the prophesy so she's taking care of the house and cat and other trivial matters.

We're on the plane with Carlisle. I left my BMW at home. Stephen looks deep in thought for a moment. He looks at me. He seems to have come to a decision. "I'd like to give you the pendant Lyssann. My grandmother told me that the pendant was special, and to give it only to the girl of my dreams when I was ready to spend eternity with her. I've remembered something I'd like to share with you… Before the battle the other day, I was thinking about the night after the day we met. I had a dream of you, well at the time I thought it was just some girl but later I connected it to the night you came and told me you were a vampire. I always sent the other girls home alone but this dream had me going for a walk with … well … you. You are the girl from my dreams..." He took a small box from his shirt pocket. "This is it, and I only want you for all time."

I open the box. Its absolutely breathtaking.

I look up at him with a sparkle in my eye. "Would you put it on me? Please? I love it!" As soon as it's dangling from my neck, I turn in his arms placing my lips to his.

At first he kisses me back, but then he pulls away slightly. "Did you hear what I said? My grandmother knew about the pendant being special. She told me I would meet and fall in love with a girl I would dream about. Isn't that a little weird?"

I smile mischievously. "Let's talk to Carlisle about this when we reach his house. Right now I'd like to join a very exclusive club… Follow me in 1 minute… to the bathroom."

Since we're traveling first class, the bathrooms are a tiny bit bigger then the ones in coach. I think we'll have enough room… 60 seconds later he knocks on the door to the one I chose. I open the door and he slips in. He looks into my eyes and locks the door behind him. His hand comes to my cheek. I lean forward… His lips are waiting for me… They transport me halfway to heaven. His left hand comes to rest on my lower back as his right hand raises the hem of my dress. He gasps… His eyes fly wide open…

*I guess I didn't tell him I wouldn't be wearing my unmentionables on the flight.* I grin.

His expression says it all but he whispers in my ear, "Naughty little Lyssa! What are we going to do with you…?"

Stephen's POV

Club? It clicked about 30 seconds after she closed the door to one of the bathrooms. _*Did she mean __**the Mile High Club**__??*_ I take a scorching breath. It's getting easier to control the urge to attack humans… _*Why is it taking so long for 30 to pass? 10 seconds left…*_ 5… 4… 3: I get up and move toward the bathroom… 2… 1: I knock on the door. It opens... I slip in. As I meet her mischievous eyes, I lock the door behind me… I touch her cheek. She leans forward… I wait for her… Our lips touch… If I didn't know we were already in the air, I'd think we just took off! The flight to Washington only takes a couple of hours, so in an effort to move things along, I place my left hand on her lower back. At the same time I use my right hand to raise the hem of her dress. My hand meets flesh!!!

I gasp and flash my eyes up to see her playfully grinning at me. I try to calm myself as I lean close to her ear. I whisper, "Naughty little Lyssa! What are we going to do with you…?" I squeeze her bum and pull her tighter to me. I feel her hands go to my waistband. She's undoing my pants. I bury my nose in her hair; she smells of citrus and I can't get enough. I kiss her neck and lick the hollow beneath her ear. She shivers and pulls my pants down. I feel her lips move from my lips to my jaw… my earlobe is next… she licks my Adam's apple. I pick her up and feel her legs wrap around me. I push her back to the wall and enter her. We may have only done this a few times but this is the first quickie we've ever had. It's amazing… I thrust into her… She squeezes my member with her Kegel muscles. I can't stop myself… I'm clutching her to me and thrusting her into Nirvana. She smiles at me. I'm once again stunned at the way she makes me feel.

She then cleans herself up quickly and slips out the door. I take a few more minutes to clean myself up and calm myself down. When I get back to our seats, I find Carlisle standing there talking to Lyssa. She winks at me and keeps up her conversation.

"So, Carlisle, this is the pendant, isn't it lovely? My Stephen just gave it to me, a few minutes ago." She takes my hand as she says this. I feel so special when she calls me 'hers'. I don't know how I lived without her for so long…

We hear the voice on the intercom say "This is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in about 20 minutes. Please put your seatbelts on and place your tray tables in their upright and locked positions. The no smoking light will come on in 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with us today."

Our friend seems about to go to his seat. But I need to ask him something important… "Carlisle? I know this is an awkward time to mention it but…"

"Stephen, I think I know what you want to say, and its fine to talk about it in the car on the way to Forks. For now we should just do as the captain says."

I nod and buckle up. Lyssa takes my hand. And we stay that way til we're on the ground and allowed to disembark. I grab our 2 duffels and link my arm with hers as we walk out of the plane.

Stephen's POV

The terminal is full of people but it's hard not to notice the group of people awaiting us. A lovely woman with caramel hair is in front of the others. I'm eyeing a dark haired pixie looking girl as she runs over to us in human speed and hugs my fiancé. A male vamp with blonde hair walks up to me. "I'm Jasper." He says, shaking my hand. He looks at the pixie, smiles and says, "That's Alice, my wife, and your wedding planner. Take a breath. You're about to meet a lot more people. Edward, Bella and their daughter stayed home; you'll meet them later." He glances at Carlisle.

"I'll take over the introductions, son." They nod at each other. Carlisle indicates the woman with caramel colored hair whom I had noticed earlier. "This is my wife Esme. My son Emmett is here with my daughter, Rosalie."

As he says this the other male vamp comes forward. He has a short buzz cut and his arm around a gorgeous blonde. "Hey, man!" The blonde graces me with a blinding smile, but says nothing.

Alice turns in that moment and throws me a huge smile saying, "Oh my gosh, Stephen. Thank you for letting me plan yours and Lyssann's wedding! I've been having SO much fun!!!"

I look at Lyssa and she's just smiling back at me. "You're welcome. I hope it hasn't been too much trouble for you doing it without us."

The Cullens all laugh.

I guess I'm making a face or something because Jasper pats my shoulder and says, "Believe me; you did her a favor, just by staying out of her way."

"Lyssann, do you mind riding with me and Rose? We really need to get your final fitting done." I hear Alice say to Lyssa. I start to panic. *I'm going to be all alone… well … not ALL alone, I suppose. Carlisle will be there, and I should get to know the other Cullens… But Lyssa said she'd never leave my side again after my transformation… No! I will not be a wimp. I can deal with a short separation from her.* I feel a wave of calming energy wash over me.

Jasper looks around and says in a low voice, "There's no danger here… Don't worry. I'll explain in the car. Follow us."

As we start walking, we split into 2 groups. The girls go over to an amazing red convertible and the guys pile into a Jeep. "Carlisle, can I talk to you now?" I ask as Lyssa climbs into the convertible...She stops, runs over to me and says, "You'll be ok with the guys, I promise. I love you. See you in an hour or two." She gives me a quick kiss and runs back to the girls.

"Listen, Carlisle, I don't know what's been decided about the wedding but I know I'll need a Best Man and some groomsmen…" My voice trails off as I see a smile cross his face.

He smirks, "I guess Lyssann didn't tell you she took care of that. Stephen, Alice saw the wedding… My sons are your groomsmen and I'll stand as your Best Man, if that's what you're asking."

I nod. "Yeah that's where this was going, alright." I feel a bit embarrassed now; I should've known that Lyssa would take care of everything.

Jasper and Emmett are beckoning me to come in the Jeep, with them, but Carlisle is headed in a different direction. I found myself getting confused. Jasper and his father shared a look. "Come with us Stephen. I'll explain everything and you'll be perfectly safe. Carlisle needs to pick up his car, don't forget he shipped it back instead of driving."

I nod and get into the back of the Jeep. Emmett starts the Jeep as Jasper begins to explain. "Ok, Stephen, several of us Cullens are gifted. My Alice, as you know, can see the future. Our brother, Edward can read minds, so be prepared to have your thoughts be an open book to him. His wife is Bella. She is a shield. That means that she can block other powers, except for their daughter's power. Renesmee can show her thoughts to other people. It's truly amazing. My gift allows me to affect the emotions of the people around me. When I sensed you panicking back there, I let you feel my calm. Would you try to explain why you were upset?"

I feel embarrassed, but I'll try. I nod. "I only just found out about the whole vampire world, like, a week ago. And since then, Lyssann has stayed by my side, with very few exceptions. Except for my cousin, I hate my family, so once I got attached to Lyssa I haven't even wanted time apart from her for normal everyday things. It went like this. She told me the big bad secret… She left so I could process the news and so she could change. Next I was introduced to your dad… then told the Volturi wanted to attack us for some reason. She left because she thought I was scared to be turned. After that I decided to be her mate and husband. Then she changed me. During the change she left to hunt, and I was upset. Then she promised never to leave my side again. Then we fought Felix, defeated him, and burned him. Now here we are and she wanted to leave me with a whole bunch of people I don't know from Adam. I was panicked. But I sort of know you guys a little better now."

Emmett lets out a low whistle. "You've really been through a lot! And as a newborn too… Wow, no wonder you're a bit clingy."

Jasper nods. "I understand, now, also. It's been a stressful week for both of you. Well, we Cullens know how to show people a good time. We'll take you for a hunt, soon. We've got a full menu; grizzlies and mountain lions and deer roam these woods and several of the nearby forests."

I hang my head. My voice comes out as almost a whisper. "There's something else you should know… Carlisle knows… He was there… I killed and fed on a human. It happened so fast. We were on my first hunt… He came on to Lyssann and I was frightened and insecure… He had his hand on her arm like he was going to take her away. Carlisle was making a perimeter… Lyssa… couldn't stop me…I broke a few bones and then his nose got bloody… Please don't hate me?" I start to breathe heavy, almost like I was hyperventilating.

Emmett and Jasper both share a look. "Stephen, listen. Of our family, half of us have tasted human blood. It's to be expected, that for the first year or so, you will have a hard time abstaining from it. What happened there was not your fault. You are a newborn, and your temper was provoked. You thought your mate was threatened. It was unfortunate, but justified. We don't blame you. Would you like me to calm you again?" I nod and instantly feel the wave of serenity relax my muscles.

I have to laugh at myself… "I'm a scaredy vamp! Ha-ha!"

Jasper smirks as he makes a phone call. He takes a breath as if to say something into the phone, but then we hear Alice's voice. "I saw the whole conversation. We'll meet you at the house. I'll do the fitting and alterations myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** : Lyssann's POV

I'm surprised that Rosalie's car didn't break the sound barrier on the way to the Cullen's home. We had just pulled up in front of a seamstress' shop when Alice's face went blank. Rosalie stopped in her tracks. Alice abruptly grasped my arm. "He needs you… He has abandonment issues? I wish I'd known… Bella's got to talk to him… Edward can help. We have to get you to him soon… He'll be ok for almost 15 minutes. Let's pick up your dress and I'll alter it myself. You stay in the car, with Rose, so we can leave quickly." She runs human speed into the shop, and comes back out in less than 5 minutes. "Go, Rose. Jasper says they need us."

That was almost thirteen minutes ago. I need to see him… now. We pull up to the house. It's a lovely white house with a deep shady porch. It's located in its own meadow. The scene is breathtaking, especially with My Stephen sitting on the porch waiting for me.

The car has barely stopped but I'm already opening the door. I run right into his arms. His arms wrap around me and I can almost sense the emotions roiling in him. "It's ok, Honey. I'm here. You're alright."

A beautiful woman is opening the door from the house to the porch. Someone I haven't met yet. She looks worried. "Lyssann, I need to speak with Stephen. And you need to speak with Edward. Calm him and then we'll deal with this."

"You're Bella?" I ask. She smiles at my question, or something else… She nods. I hold my hand out to her. She takes it. "Alice says you can help him… us?" She nods again.

I captivate Stephen's eyes. "Listen to me, Love." He nods. "I will only be a few rooms away. Bella needs to talk to you. This will help both of us. Call me if you need to. I will come running… I promise." He nods again and presses his cheek against mine.

"Edward is just inside, Lyssann." Bella says soothingly. "He won't take you far."

I go to the door. My eyes widen. There's a young man standing next to a beautiful piano. _*If I wasn't deeply in love with Stephen…* _The man grins at me. _*Oops… This must be Edward.* _He nods. I glare at him as I walk into the house. _*Looking into a lady's mind is like looking into her purse… It's rude!*_ He chuckles.

He gestures toward the white couch. "Shall we?" I nod and sit. I look at him. "I know his mother left, not you, but he sees you as both Lover and mother. When you leave his side it's like she's leaving all over again. How are you dealing with this type of obligation?"

"I don't feel obligated at all! I love him and would never leave him for any long period of time!" I'm offended that he would say such a thing. _*I would never think of my relationship with Stephen as obligatory! How dare he imply…*_

He taps his temple. He heard me… He nods, and then he speaks slowly as if he can't bear the pain of his own words. "I left Bella once. The pain of it was excruciating for us both. She was still human so she had nightmares. I stayed away far too long."

I silently recall the conversation with Carlisle in my living room last week. _*I watched my son torture himself for 6 long months and Bella nearly went insane from the distance between them.*_

Edward looks as though something is burning him, but he continues. "When I came back, I watched her sleep every night. She tossed and turned and spoke in her sleep about it. Every morning she would wake surprised to see me. It scarred our souls. I understand the kind of love that you share. I also understand that you were not the one to inflict this wound on him. But you are the one who must heal it. My wife and I will try to help…"

_*I am thankful.* _I meet Edward's stare and nod.

Stephen's POV

The car has barely stopped but Lyssa's already opening the door. She runs right into my arms. I wrap them around her and I my roiling emotions seem to be pouring out of me. "It's ok, Honey. I'm here. You're alright." I love the sound of her voice, it soothes me.

A beautiful woman is opening the door from the house to the porch. Someone I haven't met yet. She looks worried. "Lyssann, I need to speak with Stephen. And you need to speak with Edward. Calm him and then we'll deal with this."

"You're Bella?" Lyssa asks. She smiles at the question… She nods. Lyssa holds one hand out to her. She takes it. "Alice says you can help him… us?" She nods again.

My Lyssa captivates my attention. "Listen to me, Love." I nod. "I will only be a few rooms away. Bella needs to talk to you. This will help both of us. Call me if you need to. I will come running… I promise." I nod again and press my cheek against hers.

"Edward is just inside, Lyssann." Bella says soothingly. "He won't take you far."

Lyssa walks to the door. She stops and stares before glaring at someone and going in.

Bella slowly comes toward me. "I'm going to shield your thoughts from my husband for now. Ok?" I nod. "If I'm going to help you, you'll need to know a little about me and my history with Edward. Did Carlisle tell you anything about us?"

I shake my head. "Not much. Should I tell you what he told us?" She nods. "Uhmmm, ok. He told us that you were human til last year. He mentioned that you were Edward's… La Tua Cantante… He also told us that at one point Edward thought you had killed yourself, and Edward's reaction. Oh, and he told us that you guys were quite affectionate with each other."

Her mouth falls open and then she bites her lip. I'd bet if she could blush, she would be. Her eyes close. "Anything else?"

"He told us about your… daughter too. I'd like to meet her. Jasper told me about her gift and she sounds like an amazing child."

She smiles, "You'll meet her… later, when you have proven you can abstain from human blood. Not a single minute before… On to the point of this conversation… your abandonment issues. I realize that is wasn't quite like my situation with Edward, but its similar enough. Just after my 18th birthday, Edward decided to leave me… for my own good. He wanted me to live a happy, normal, human life." Her face twists like she wants to cry. "Every moment away from him was torture. I didn't want to live a life without him. With you and Lyssann it seems to have begun after the transformation, while my insecurity ended with it."

I'm confused. "I don't understand. Abandonment issues… Lyssa hasn't left my side since my transformation ended… Except for the ride here."

"Edward and Lyssann, could you join us please?" Her brows are pushed together creating a small dent in her forehead.

Lyssa is beside me in an instant. "Are you ok?"

I nod. "Just confused."

"Edward, he doesn't remember the cause of his issues. It's not about that." My eyes focus on Lyssa but I hear Edward and Bella's conversation.

"What do you remember from your human life, Stephen? You don't have to verbalize it. I'll see it all." He points to his temple and then looks at Bella. She nods.

I hold Lyssa's hand, close my eyes and bring forth all the memories about her and I. And then I remember my dad and sister, Reggie, my favorite cousin. Grandmother's face flashes through my mind with the memory of her telling me about the pendant, meeting Carlisle and the whole episode up to my transformation. My breath catches as I remember my 'confession' about my mother leaving and trying to kill myself to get her to come back. Then I squeeze Lyssa's hand as I remember waking up in her music room but she's not there! The middle of my transformation! She left me while I was burning for HER!!!!

"STOP!" Edward lays a hand on my shoulder. I look at him.

_*What?* _He points down, he's firm but comforting. Lyssa's hand is still in mine but it's bent strangely. Her face is contorted in pain. I look into her eyes… I let go of her quickly and gasp. My breathing gets fast and choppy. I'm hyperventilating again… _*I hurt her… I hurt My Lyssa!*_

"Jazz, Carlisle! We need you out here. NOW!" Edward says as I try to pull away. I want to run. I let myself fall to the floor. Jasper's calming energy flows over me once again, as Carlisle looks over Lyssa's injury. I wish I was human so my tear would flow!

Bella looks at Edward. "I don't understand Edward… What happened?"

Stephen's POV

He looks over at Lyssann; his voice is slightly tinged with annoyance. "You did leave him?"

She starts to say no then her face shows her shock. Her eyes lock onto mine. She nods sadly. "But not for long! I just had to hunt! It was the middle of his transformation and I hadn't fed in over a week! I didn't want to kill my best friend or his former cat. Carlisle said it would be ok... that he would call me if there was a change… He was so silent at that point. I thought he would never notice I was gone."

"If you two are going to have a stable relationship, we need to work this out now. It's a good thing we're vampires and don't need to sleep. The wedding's in a week." He says. "Jazz, Carlisle, you're the ones with psychology degrees. What should we do?"

"Well there's so many methods to try…" Jasper replies.

Bella says timidly, "Actually, I have an idea. When my parents divorced, I was sent to counseling. They did this kind of lame, uhmmm, game with me... word association. They would ask questions and I would say the first thing to pop into my head."

Edward nods slowly. Carlisle comments, "That's a very good idea Bella, but he might not want to be truthful, thinking it would hurt Lyssann's feelings. Or as he is a newborn he might not remember everything he needs to."

Jasper speaks up. "What if we…"

Edward nods. "Perfect! And this'll be fun for me and you too."

Jasper explains, "Stephen won't say a word. He can just Feel…" he points to himself. "And Think his answers." He points to Edward. "We will be his voice."

Carlisle agrees. "Now that I've bandaged Lyssann's hand, it will heal itself in the next few hours. Let's come up with some questions for him."

_*Bella, Edward, Jasper, and the good doctor are trying to figure out what's wonky with my brain with a little help from Lyssa. I shouldn't feel like they're ignoring me. It's really weird to have five different people discuss my thoughts and emotions while I'm sitting right here*_ Edward glances up at me with a smirk. _*Dang- I gotta remember that he can do that!*_ He chuckles and everyone turns to me.

This next thought I direct to Edward alone. _*I'll try anything to not hurt her again.* _He gives me a sympathetic look, as we await the first question…

Carlisle faces me. "The first part of this is going to be names. I will name people in your life and you will think and feel about them. Remember my sons will be your mouthpieces. Here we go: your Grandmother…?"

They both say: "He loves her very much…"

Edward continues: "He remembers her laugh; deep and throaty. He remembers her eyes; a lovely gray. He remembers learning to dance with her being the teacher. She was his favorite member of the family. He remembers finding out that she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. He sees her on her deathbed. She tells him of the pendant she is leaving him in her will. She told him that the pendant was special, and to give it only to the girl of his dreams when he was ready to spend eternity with her. He sees that with her last breath, she tries to say his cousin's name. She left her something too. She hands him a small cylindrical object and whispers 'Regination.'" He stops. And everyone stares at me.

"**WAIT! **You knew about the scroll? You knew where to find it?" Lyssann says. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shake my head. "I didn't remember that til just now, I swear."

"I added Regination to the guest list, Stephen. You can call her later to ask her to bring the scroll!" Alice says excitedly.

I agree and then look over at Carlisle as he says, "Let's continue with the young lady in question, shall we? Your cousin, Regination…"

I glance out the window at Rosalie. Edward bursts out laughing. Then he translates for everyone else. "She's got a classic 'sweet and sour' personality. I'll refrain from voicing his comparison, in the interest of keeping the peace. She is apparently one of the few people who treated him with any affection or respect after his suicide attempt. Other then his father, she is the family member he feels closest to."

Jasper smiles. "Just the mention of her name makes him smile. He's very fond of her and he's happy she's invited to the wedding."

Carlisle nods, "This one might be difficult… Your father."

Edward flinches. "He was somewhat supportive but emotionally drained by his mother's death and his wife leaving. As a result, Stephen and his sister felt adrift in the world. Abandoned… When he attempted to off himself… Stephen sr. got a little more involved in their lives. He insisted on therapy for his son. Stephen felt much better after that."

Jasper was next. "He loved his father very much. He's getting very sad though. Why, Stephen?"

I hang my head, but I hear Lyssann's voice. "Carlisle, my hand is not in pain anymore. It feels back to normal."

Edward hears my thoughts, and speaks for me. "How is she really doc? Don't spare my feelings. About the sadness…"

Carlisle stops the psychological analysis, looking astonished as he checks Lyssa's hand. "Amazing, but then Gold is very malleable. By that I mean easily reshaped. Your hand has healed itself extremely fast. The bandage is no longer needed. You seem to be taking on some of the properties of the metal you represent, Lyssann. Very interesting. Continue, for now, Edward."

He nods. "He thinks he is responsible for his father's death. It wasn't his fault. _6 months ago... _He was driving when he swerved to miss a deer. He went off the road and hit trees and rocks, flipping over the Jeep. His dad was with him and Stephen sr. didn't make it out of the crash alive. He was in the hospital for a week with a broken leg and collarbone…"

Carlisle looks into my eyes, "Lyssa's hand is all better. You didn't do any permanent damage, Stephen. On to the issue with your father, it wasn't your fault! Accidents happen."

My face contorts. "Jennifer has been blaming me… and making me feel worse and worse about everything. Not just about dad, but that's bad enough. She blames me for… for mom leaving too." I feel Lyssa's arms fold around me.

I look up to see Bella and Edward embracing one another. Alice and Jasper also seem to be comforting each other. _*Wow… this family is really close emotionally. I wish me and Jenn were like that.*_

_******************************************************_

_**Author's note: This Chapter is dedicated to my Nana. She is dying of Ovarian Cancer. I love her very much and will miss her when she is gone.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**: Stephen's POV

"Carlisle, I think we should ask about his sister, Jennifer." Edward says, looking up.

Taking his son's advice, Carlisle focuses on my body language and speaks, "Jennifer is up next."

"Mind if I walk around while we do this? I guess I'm a bit restless." I say out loud as I stand and stretch my legs, just for the heck of it… and I start to think…

Jasper begins this time. "He feels only disgust for her. That's sad in itself."

I hear Edward as he says, "Jennifer, Jenny-Penny…She always called him Stevie. He hates that nickname. Her attitude toward him was…" I feel, more than see, him look at me sadly. "She acted like he was nothing… as if he didn't exist most of the time. She would make fun of him if he had a bad date or got picked on at school. When his ex broke his heart she laughed in his face." I glance at him. His eyes are wide in disgusted surprise, but he keeps going. "She used HIS credit cards to rack up bills… and didn't pay him back when he asked her to. In short, she was a first class, grade A… WOW! No I won't verbalize that. Nessie has good hearing too. I don't want her learning those words yet. She is an exceptionally mean person." His head whips around to face Lyssa. He starts to laugh. "Nice one Lyssann. She was just thinking about that night earlier this week when you proposed. She told her off good. Just taunting you in your own room like that, your sister is unbelievable. So, Lyssann, did you know the affect you had on Stephen when you defended him like that? No… you didn't… don't. Stephen, should I tell her?"

I look down and shake my head in answer. _*I've been wanting to tell her myself, but I don't know if I'll be able to find words for how… whole I felt that night, but should I try to tell her now… like this… in front of people we really just met? This kind of thing is usually done in private so the two…* _I look around… "Where did everyone go?"

"Edward just gestured with his hand. Then we were alone… That's okay; I didn't want to hear it from the lips of anyone but you, my love. Only then will I know it's true." Lyssa touches my lips as she says this.

Her face is all I can see. Inspired, I speak. "When I heard your voice, that night, defending me and claiming me as 'yours,' I felt like a puzzle piece that had just found the spot it belongs. Like my life had finally been put in order. But when I woke during the transformation and you were gone, I felt like a boat without an anchor… I am that boat, but you are not an anchor…" I feel an epiphany coming on. "You're my lighthouse… my home port. We are connected…by love and trust, as long as we live. You and I, our lives and destinies... are interlinked. We can leave each other's sides as long as we promise to come back home to each other. I'm never abandoned, and I'll never abandon you. I realize now, that my mother and father didn't have that connection. She didn't leave me because she had to… or wanted to, but maybe she left the family because we weren't the puzzle she belonged to." I gaze into her eyes. I see the love there. I feel lightheaded, as if a huge door has been opened and my feelings of despair and anger toward my mom and Lyssa were expelled. I take a breath. I lower my lips to kiss hers. She responds with passion.

"Hmm… hmm? I think that the therapy session was a success. What say we get on with the wedding planning?" Alice says happily.

Lyssa jerks away surprised. My thoughts become annoyed. ***She's waaaaay too perky while interrupting us.***

Edward appears behind her. "You watch what you think about my adorable sister. Want to go hunting, now? The guys are all going."

I take an unneeded breath and nod. I kiss Lyssa's cheek and smile as I follow him out of the room.

Lyssann's POV

His lips left an imprint on my cheek. I'm so glad he finally realized that the love we share connects us wherever we go… no matter how far apart we are. I find myself staring at the door he just walked through. I spin around and fall gracefully onto the couch with a sigh.

"OK, enough daydreaming about your guy!" Alice insists. "Here are the dresses I got for us bridesmaids! What does the bride think?"

It's a lovely strapless matte satin blue gown with asymmetric ruching at the natural waistline. Its full floor-length skirt features pick ups. I roll my eyes, "As if you don't know! I love it! It's perfect, and Justine will adore it! Hey, where are Bella and Rosalie?"

Alice's face fell a bit. "They're with Renesmee. Our little Nessie is feeling a little left out, I guess. With the wedding plans and Stephen's breakdown we've been busy."

Nessie must be the sweet little girl in the picture next to the couch. I wonder, "Nessie is a year old. Right, Alice? How big is she? Would she be the right size to be… my flower girl? I always wanted to have a flower girl in my wedding, and then she would be part of the planning and stuff… Do you think Bella and Edward would mind?"

Alice's face looks like I told her she could go on a shopping spree in Rome with my credit cards. She pulls out a smaller garment bag. "I'm sooo glad you said that! I already picked out a dress for her!! Do you want to see it?" Another fabulous pick by Alice. I nod laughing as she unzips the bag to reveal a beautiful ankle length white dress with blue accents to match the bridesmaid dresses. But where's the dress she picked for me?

In a flash, Alice has grabbed my hand and is dragging me up some stairs. "I saved the best for last! I just know you'll be mad about it! This is mine and Jasper's room… This is our closet…" She throws the doors open with a flourish. "And this… is your wedding gown." My jaw drops. It's more beautiful than I'd ever dreamed of, off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline. It has the blue color from the other dresses in 3 places on the gown, above the waistline and in the back, 2 strips from the waist to the hem with embroidery decorating it, and the hem itself.

"Oh, Alice! It's amazing… absolutely perfect! You did such a wonderful job with this! Thank you, so much!" I hug her tight.

Stephen's POV

As I follow the guys down the porch steps, I realize that this hunting trip is going to also be a **test**. The Cullens will be watching to see if I show any signs of another breakdown… Or for that matter, any signs of taking off for the town of Forks. Suddenly Jasper and Edward look at each other and smile.

"What?" I ask them.

Edward tells me. "Your girl just finalized a detail of the wedding that Alice couldn't see. My daughter is going to be your flower-girl. She'll be so excited, and Alice is relieved." If it was possible, his grin got even bigger. "_**Lyssa just saw her gown…**_"

_*And…?* _I prompted in my thoughts. _*I hope she loves it as much as she loves me.*_

"_**She's ecstatic.**_ I think she'd be crying if she could." His eyes look softer somehow as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "She will be a _lovely _bride." Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle leap the expanse of the river. Edward and I are close behind, so he fills me in on the plan. "There are a few deer in this area, but Emmett wants a grizzly, so we'll go a bit higher up the mountain. I'll show you how to get at the mountain-lions. Jazz and Carlisle will go for just about anything, but Em and I have our favorites."

I just nod and follow. I start thinking about the wedding and I realize… _**I don't know anything about it!**_ I glance at Edward.

He smirks at my unconscious revelation. "I've been told that I'm allowed to fill you in on just a few key details. So here we go… The **bridesmaids** will be: _Justine, Alice, Bella and Rosalie_. Well, technically, Justine is the maid of honor. Carlisle is your best man. My brothers and I are your groomsmen. Your tux is white with a blue vest. Our tuxes are black with blue vests. My Nessie is your flower-girl. I'm not allowed to say anything about the gown Lyssa will be wearing except to say _**it will make your jaw hit the floor the second you see her**_. Esme was thrilled to supply her garden for the venue. I've seen Alice's visions of the ceremony and the whole thing is just so… **wow**. You'll be thanking Alice for the _**rest of eternity**_."

I smile at the thought of calling the little pixie every year for the rest of our lives together, to say 'thanks for the wedding.' Ahead of us Emmett has caught the scent of his grizzly. I follow Edward to the right of where he had gone. I hear a thumping. I catch a scent. It smells so much better than the deer I had on my first hunt.

"Yes, the mountain- lion smells closer to the human scent. _**The carnivores vs. the vegetarians…**_" He laughs. "They don't just smell better. They also have more fight in them. I want you to remember your first hunt for just a moment. What did Lyssa tell you?"

I close my eyes to concentrate. I speak softly. "She said to follow my instincts. She said to use my new, enhanced senses and my newly developed speed and strength. The deer didn't make for much of a challenge though."

"_**Bella and I like the cats**_ because they make us use all our vamp abilities. They are cunning, strong and fast. They also have unlikely balance and hearing and sight. The combo is an amusing challenge." He takes a huge breath. "I don't smell any humans in this area so just…" He grins. "**Follow your instincts. Feed!**" He takes to the trees instantly.

I place my back to the nearest tree and stretch my hearing. I hear a loud thumping. It must be the heart of one of the lions. I take off in the opposite direction from Edward. The large cat is perched in a tree and I can barely see it. _*Either it doesn't see me or it doesn't think I'm a threat… __**Or it thinks I'm the prey rather than the hunter**__.*_ I smile at that thought. I leap to the lowest branch. _*It hasn't moved.* _I jump to the next limb. _*Maybe I'm just being stealthy?* _I keep going. Now I'm a bit higher than the lion. I pounce on it. **It notices me now!** He's on his paws and takes a swipe at me in a second. I jump up one branch. It follows. I leap up two more before dropping down onto its back. He knocks us down a little further. I land on my back with the cat on top. His claws rip into my jeans but my arms don't let him go. I punch the feline's jaw, stunning it long enough that I can sink my teeth into its neck. _***WOW this is POTENT blood!***_

Minutes later, as I finish my satisfying meal, Edward comes toward me on a higher branch. He also seems sated. "Yes, my friend. The mountain-lions are pretty filling and extremely potent. We'll get some deer on the way back also. I want you to be as un-tempted by my daughter as possible."

As he leads me down the mountain, I wonder silently, _*If I was able to withstand the scent of humans in the confined space of an airplane, I think I can resist the scent of your little Renesmee.*_

He looks surprised. "Bella, Nessie and I were away with Charlie for a few days. I guess we didn't get the memo that the newborn was taking a plane trip. _**How did you do it?**_"

I smirked, remembering the trip. "Well, it was just a few hours, and Lyssa kind of… uhmmm… **distracted me…**"

"_T-M-I, Stephen_! Too much info! A gentleman doesn't _kiss and tell_." He winks at me. "Jazz and Em are waiting for us about a mile away. Carlisle ran back ahead of us to make sure the groom isn't going to see anything he shouldn't."

_*I can't wait to see Lyssa! Is there anyplace we can be __**alone**__ for a while? I'm dying to uhmmm, __**show**__ my lovely wife-to-be how much I __**love coming home**__ to her.*_ I grin.

He chuckles, "If Alice will set her free for a little while then you can show her anything you want in my old room. Bella and I have a small cottage out in the woods with Nessie and Jake, so it's not in use at the moment. I have a feeling this will be significant to you; I had it soundproofed recently. Bella and I couldn't always control ourselves and we needed to let the rest of the family have some **peace**, so, I figured that would be a _good investment_."

I close my eyes and trying not to think of the things I'd be doing with and for my Lyssa soon. We walk up to Jasper as Edward shoves me lightly. _*Sorry. I can't help myself.*_

He grimaces, rolling his eyes. "Now I know how my family feels around Bella and I. **That** hunger is sometimes insatiable. Let's go."

Emmett and Jasper look at their brother and grin. They begin to run toward home. I follow. I'm _desperate _to see the love of my life. I don't have to wait long. She's waiting at the river's edge for me. The others are far ahead of me but I see her and almost instantly overtake them all. I'm suddenly over the river and in the circle of her arms. She seems as anxious to see me as I am to see her… be with her… love her. I take her hand and as I lead her up the stairs I hear Edward say, "Uhmmm… Jazz, you may want to take Alice and go someplace else. Or just find your way to your room. _**Our guests may affect you strongly, to say the least.**_"

Edward's old room is the last door up the stairs. I lead her there and pull her all the way into my arms…_**I'm going to enjoy this night…**_

Stephen's POV

I lock the door behind us. As I turn toward my lover, **I see her with new eyes.** Now that I'm more secure in our relationship, I feel a little more comfortable initiating our love making. Still I don't want to hurt her or force her into anything. I step close to her, taking in her citrus-like scent. I can't get enough of it. I let my lips wander her face for a moment… She responds to my touch so nicely. _Her lips press against mine with a passion only matched by my own._ She wants to hold me close but I have other ideas. My hands rub Lyssa's back for a moment then turn her in my arms. I press the contours of my body up against her back. Her breath hitches. I know she can feel how hard I am. I bring her hands to my hips still facing her away from me. I brush my finger tips over her breasts, just to hear her moan for me. Her head tilts to the side. I take advantage of this. My lips latch onto her throat. I kiss up and down her delectable jugular. Her moans are intoxicating. I lick her ear. She turns around searching my face. All she can find is my love for her. I whisper to her. "You are so perfect for me. I need to feel you around me… please, love?"

Her breath touches my ear, "Anything for you, Lover. I need you too, take me as you wish."

I finger her shirt. "Off, please. All of it…"

She strips quickly, and then she takes my clothes off too. I smile as I run my hands down her sides. I feel like there are magnets in my fingertips. I need to touch her. So, I don't hold back. I caress her whole breasts. I hear a soft moan. I decide to taste it. A louder moan can be heard. I kiss Lyssa full on her mouth, teasing her lip with my tongue. She lets me in. Our tongues meet and dance together for a moment. Her hands begin to wander over my body. I feel like _she has claimed me several times now. __**It's my turn.**_ I take her hands in mine. I meet her gaze and ask her, "Lyssa, please, love… you have taken the lead in this area and I want this to be **my time.** I know I'm yours but… **You belong to me too.** I need this. Please?"

She nods, "If that's what you want…"

I silence her with my lips. I pick her up pushing her up to the wall. Her groan is like the finest chocolate. It sounds smooth but I lights my fire, like an aphrodisiac. I cradle her in my arms. I lay her on a thick carpet. I want to taste and tease her. I brush my lips over many pieces of her body. I start with her throat again… next, I feast on her mountainous peaks. Her belly is so soft. My lips savor the texture. Her curls are a gorgeous sight. She watches me with a strange look, as I bend to sample her most intimate place. Her moan is heavenly music to my ears. I am pleasing her. _**The love of me life is pleasing me by letting me please her.**_ I bring my lips to her breast once again as I take my place between her legs. It feels so _right _as we become _**one**_. It feels so…intense. I feel her squeeze me as I slide in and out of the place my lips just left. Her body has a comforting feel and I take us to new heights as easily as leading her up the stairs. I feel how close she is to her climax, so I stop to let the feeling linger. She whimpers under me. I know she needs this… _**me… **_just one more thrust and …

"_**Oh! Oh, my Stephen! Yes, oh, god, Love. YES!**_" My lover is well pleased… **by me.**_ I am home in her arms._ I hold her to me. I feel a wave of satisfaction flow over me. Its not like Jasper's power but this feeling is so relaxing. I have nothing to worry about… My only need is her in my life, and I know I have that. I cuddle her close to me. I can't wait for her to be legally and publicly mine. _**Our wedding is in 3 days.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**: Lyssann's POV

_*After the night we just shared, how __**will **__we top that for the honeymoon?*_ I giggle. I'm still wrapped in the arms of the one I love.

He seems shy this morning, I wonder why, but he asks me first. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking to myself, that last night was so wonderful." I say softly. "Why do you seem different… a little shy… when last night you took charge and well, the only word that comes to mind here is **'wowed'** me."

"It's just that… well my behavior last night was so very unlike me. But I'm beginning to see that the side of me that came out last night, is kind of fun to play with." He sounds so smug now.

I breathe a sigh of relief. _*He knows he pleased me… __**very well.**__* _I can't resist teasing him a bit. "So I hope you can top that performance for our honeymoon." I wiggle my eyebrows at him suggestively.

He just grins and whispers, "You'll just have to wait and see… " His lips brush the hollow beneath my ear, making me shiver with anticipation. "But for now I need to call Regination. So, up and at 'em!"

Alice is at the door when I open it… "Here's what you're wearing today. Oh by the way, Stephen I think it'll go better if Lyssa calls your cousin to invite her to the wedding and then you can ask to speak to her, as if the scroll is a second thought. And by 'I think,' I mean 'I saw both outcomes and just trust me on this ok?' Here's the phone. Stephen has the number."

Stephen looks at Alice. "How about if I dial and tell her that Lyssann wants to talk to her? Then we'll do what you said."

She holds up one finger and closes her eyes. "Yes, that'll work too. Go ahead."

He takes the phone from my hand and dials. "Hey, Reggie, how's my favorite cousin?"

"Oh, my god, Stephen, I thought we'd never see or hear from you again! Are you ok? Where are you?" Alice and I share a look.

"Calm down and listen, Regination... my fiancé, Lyssann wants to talk to you for a minute. Then we'll talk, I promise… and Reggie…Be nice."

He hands the phone to me and holds my hand. "Hello, Regination. I know it's only been a week but, you do remember me, right?"

"Yes, of course, I do, Lyssann." Her voice sounds worried, like I'm going to tell her some bad news or something. "Stephen says you wanted to talk to me?"

H nods at me encouragingly. I put a smile on my face and plow ahead, "Well, we've been discussing things and my cousin has planned the wedding for 3 days from now… and I know it's awfully last minute but I'd like to invite you. I think it's important for Stephen to have the one family member he loves to be here for such a momentous occasion. Please say you'll join us?" I look at Alice's face. She gives us the thumbs up and a big grin.

"Oh! Oh wow! Uhmmm… Yes, I'll be there! Where is there?" She does seem shocked.

Alice grabs the phone, "Forks, Washington! My brother, who has been flying for years, will be at your local airstrip tomorrow night. I'll email the directions to you and he'll get you here."

"Uhmmm who was that?" I hear Reggie say.

Stephen takes the phone away from Alice, "That was the very perky and adorable, Alice. She's Lyssa's cousin, and our wedding planner." Alice and I wander a short bit away so he can converse with his cousin before we bring up the scroll.

About 5 minutes later, Stephen waves us over to him. "By the way Reggie, I was reminiscing about Grandmother the other day. I decided to give Lyssa the pendant. I was wondering if you ever figured out how to open the object she left for you? See, some of Lyssa's family members are lovers of Irish lore and they think that maybe the pendant is somehow connected to what she gave to you."

"Huh! I've been dying to figure that puzzle out! How about if I bring it with me to the wedding?" His cousin says excitedly.

His eyes meet mine in shock. *We pulled it off!!!* "Great! They'll love the opportunity to examine the little antique. Oh, uhmmm…Regination, please don't bring my sister. I'll see you tomorrow night, love you!"

Alice takes off downstairs to tell the rest of the Cullens the news. I hear a noise out back in the garden. Stephen looks at me, as we head to find a window. Emmett and Jasper are placing a brick walkway through the middle of the garden. They glance up and Emmett yells, "For the wedding."

I smile down at them. The sky catches my attention. _*It's not even noon and the cloud cover makes the day as black as night. Let's see if I can do something about that… hmmm not full sun… Just a bit less blackness to those clouds.*_

Edward comes up behind us. "Thanks. It'll go faster if there isn't a thunderstorm today. And my wimpy brothers hate working in wet clothes." He laughs.

_*Uh oh! Jazz and Emmett heard that!!!* _I say to myself, wincing. _*Here they come. I don't know where my confidence is coming form today but…* _I step in front of Edward. "If you attack him here, you'll have to fix the wall and that's not possible before the wedding, so please don't?"

Stephen's POV

It's been hours since Lyssann talked Jasper and Emmett out of attacking Edward, at least for a while. Alice had helped by reminding them of all the things still needing to be done. "Emmett, you need to rent a plane and make arrangements to pick up Justine and Regination. Jazz, honey, you've got to finish the walkway, while he's doing that. Don't worry; you guys will get him back later."

I'm so glad Reggie's coming to my wedding. I really hope she doesn't bring Jennifer… I'm just not up to dealing with her nonsense. Lyssa and I decided we would wait til she was here before we revealed the pendant's secret…I'm about to meet Edward and Bella's adorable daughter, Nessie. _*I can't believe she's nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster. Whoever thought of that must be crazy!* _I hear footsteps on the stairs. I turn to see Edward, Bella, Lyssa and an unfamiliar man... with a heartbeat… holding a young girl… whose heart sounded like a hummingbirds wings… almost a thrumming sound. _*This must be Renesmee.*_

Edward nods and smiles. "Stephen, this is our little Nessie. And this is Jacob Black… I know you were wondering where she got the nickname of 'Nessie', and it was Jake's brainstorm. Nessie, remember, Jake is going first. Then if it's safe, you get to show him everything. Ok?"

Jacob sets her down next to her mother and walks close to me. I reach out to shake his hand. He sniffs it. _*It's a bit strange to see a human sniffing my hand. He is awfully muscular and just plain large… I'd rather not be on his bad side.*_ Edward smirks. As Jacob grasps my hand in a firm handshake, Edward and Bella nudge their sweet little girl forward. She looks about 5 maybe 6 years old, but I remember Carlisle saying that she was born just over a full year ago. Jake looks like he wants to say something, but is keeping his mouth shut for some reason. I decide to meet the beautiful child on her level, so I kneel. She steps up to me and places her small hand on the side of my face. I watch for a few long moments as her short life, well not her whole life, just major key events, plays out before my astonished eyes. Her birth…Jacob… Her parents… a large gathering of vampires and… Overgrown …WOLVES? Finding out we were having the wedding here… Finding out she would be flower-girl. She ends with a picture of herself hugging Lyssa and trying on a pretty white dress with blue accents and embroidery. She is so excited to be in our wedding. Her hand falls from my face.

The only thing I can say is "Amazing!" Then something prods me to say "What a special little girl you are, sweet Nessie. I'm very glad you'll be a part of our wedding and our lives."

She turns to Jake and he picks her up saying, "Come downstairs with me, guys. It's time to say good-bye. Emmett is leaving for the airport to pick up Reggie and Justine."

Alice is standing at the doorway. "Don't worry, Lyssa, Emmett is picking up your car too. I made sure the plane was big enough." She smiled. "Justine is already at the airport waiting and Reggie is on her way. She didn't bring Jennifer but she does have the scroll case. They'll arrive here around midnight. The girls will be tired, so I fixed up the guest rooms…Bella's old room at Charlie's place, Edward's old room and the extra room at the cottage. Bella has set Reggie and Justine up at Charlie's house, in her old room. Lyssa will take Edward's old room and Stephen will stay at the cottage with Edward, Bella and Nessie until the wedding. Justine has to work in a few days, so Reggie will move to the room upstairs and the two of you will stay at the cottage til she has to leave."

Bella shakes her head at this point, laughing. "Alice, they can stay at Charlie's house after the wedding as long as they don't eat him or break anything. Regination will move to the room upstairs and Justine will go home."

Esme speaks up now. "Actually, Alice and Bella, I fixed up the basement, soundproofing and all. So this is how it will go: Lyssa will stay in the new basement. Stephen will go to the cottage til the wedding. Reggie will take Edward's old room, and Justine will stay at Charlie's til she has to leave. After the wedding, all the Cullens will take a 'hunting trip' the girls will stay with Charlie for the honeymoon night. Jake, can you take Nessie and our human guests down to the beach at the reservation, for a while, on the next day? That way, the honeymooners will have at least 24 hours alone. We'll even let you borrow our Deluxe Camping Trailer, so you can 'camp.' How does all this sound?"

All of a sudden, Edward smiles and begins to laugh. Jasper glares at him and says, "Well, you don't have to make fun of me!"

Edward continues to smirk as he answers. "Of course you and Alice may spend the next few nights at the cottage with us Jazz… But, why? Could it be that last night was too intense for ya, bro? I did try to warn you…"

Jasper's eyes begin to flash with annoyance. "It was only more intense than the usual night with only one couple's ardor to deal with because 3 amorous couples plus my wife's feelings were bombarding me! It was a little more than I want to deal with at one time. Do not give me an 'I told you so' speech!" Alice glances at Lyssa then glares at Jasper.

Lyssa hides her face in my shoulder, embarrassed. _*Geez, Edward! Can't you piss your brother off without demeaning my girl?!*_ I think as I walk outside with Lyssa still hidden from view. I whisper in her ear, "I love you, Lyssa; don't think about what's bothering them… They'll deal. The next few days are all about us… Hey Rose! Hey Emmett! You guys, want company to the airport? Lyssann wants to get out of the house for a bit."

Emmett replies, grinning at me. "Rose was actually gonna stay and take care of Nessie… Or at least, keep tabs on the mutt while he takes care of her. If you 2 want to come with me and drive the car back that's fine." He must have heard what went on inside.

I nod my thanks and help Lyssa get into the car as the Cullens come out of the house.

Jacob has a sarcastic smirk on his face. Edward and Jasper come to the front of the crowd with Bella, Nessie and Alice close behind them. _*Why do you 2 look like little boys who got caught doing something bad?* _I feel the urge to say this silently.

Edward grimaces and glances at his wife, sister and little girl. Nessie, the little sweetie, narrows her eyes at him.

Jasper clears his throat. "Lyssann, I'm very sorry that we embarrassed you. It has come to our attention that our behavior was ungentlemanly, and we apologize…"

He nudges Edward who sighs. "I also am very sorry that what we said made you feel bad. I assure you it was not intentional. Can you forgive us?"

Lyssa just nods, not looking at their faces. I do though and they still look irritated. "Thank you. We'll still be going for a ride with Emmett. Be back in a while." We watched as the family all said goodbye. Em got into the car and off we went… I made sure to ray attention to the road so I could get us back. I glance at Emmett a few minutes later and notice that he's driving at 110mph. But looking out the window… It feels like a normal speed. This is weird. All of a sudden he slows to less than 80mph and curses as a cop car pulls along side of us, pulling us over.

The cop comes to his door and knocks on his window… Emmett seems to know him. He winces. "Hi, Charlie…"

_*Charlie? Isn't that the name of Bella's father? Sheesh, small towns!*_ I smile and shake my head.

"Why is the uncle of my sweet granddaughter speeding? That's not a good example to set for her you know… 80 in a 60 zone! Tsk, tsk!" Charlie smirks. "What would Edward say?"

_*What'd you get caught for?* _I say to myself, chuckling.

"Who's this, Em?" Charlie says noticing me and Lyssa in the backseat.

He glances at us and introduces us. "This is Stephen and Lyssann. Lyssa is the cousin who's getting married this weekend. We were on the way to the airport. I rented a plane to go get her friend and his cousin. We were in a hurry. Sorry, Charlie. Uhmmm… Do we have to mention this to the family?" Emmett's face is sorrowfully pleading. 'Please say no.' was written allover his face.

Shaking his head Charlie shakes my hand through the window and nods to Lyssa. Then he turns back to Em. "I guess not… THIS TIME. But if I catch you again, I'll post a notice in the paper and take your license too. You hear me?"

Emmett looks thoroughly scolded. He nods solemnly as he closes the window. Charlie says to Lyssa and me, "Congrats, I'll see you later when you drop off your friend. I understand your cousin will be staying at the Cullen's place. I want you to know, I'm happy to have your friend as a houseguest."

"Thanks, Chief Swan. It was nice to meet you. See you later." We closed our window and waited til He was gone.

Emmett turned toward us. "If you know what's good for you Edward and Bella will NEVER find out about this… Hear me? Don't SAY anything, and for the love of GOD don't THINK anything. Rose, Edward and Jasper would never let me live this down."

We promised and he started the car again. A few minutes later, we got to the airstrip his plane was waiting at. We exchanged keys and waved as he took off 20 minutes after that.

"Well, looks like its back to the Cullen's." I say, pulling Lyssa close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Lyssann's POV

We're in Emmett's car now… It's a big Jeep…bigger then Stephen's back home. He seems to be handling it well, though. He seems to be handling the other things a lot better now, too. Thanks to the Cullens. Speaking of which, we're pulling up to their garage now. Alice is waiting for me, but I want more time with Stephen. "Let's walk, my love, I need more alone time with you." I say to him in a low voice. Smiling, he takes my hand and we walk into the woods, leaving all others behind. 2-3 miles or so out from the house, He pulls me close to his side, there's a noise to our left… I breathe a sigh of relief. It's Jacob. He's in cut-off shorts... and that's it. Nessie is by his side. "Hey Jake, what's up?" Stephen says in greeting.

Jake comes forward with a map. "You're almost to the treaty-line. I'll show you on this map. One of the Cullens or I should be with you in case you get too close. The wolves in LaPush don't take kindly to other vampires than the Cullens… Heck, they barely tolerate the Cullens…" He shows us the map. Nessie comes to me and touches my hand. I get an image of the 4 of us hunting together. I look at the men and say, "Nessie and I want to hunt. Will you 2 be joining us?"

Jake looks at Nessie who is holding my hand. She nods once and he steps behind a tree. He comes out as a wolf and she jumps onto his back. "Follow us." She finally spoke.

We head north then east for a short while before we find some deer. We have our snack and then Nessie puts her hand into Jake's fur. She slides off his back and he goes into the trees. He comes back in human form and she jumps high into the air. I'm in awe. _*She would be one heck of a high diver… like, Olympic level. He catches her like they do this every day.*_

"They do, Lyssa, and I'm glad you think she's talented." I start at the sound of another voice.

_*Oh, Edward, of course, who else would be answering my thoughts?*_ I think, shaking my head.

He grins, "She even jumped off our roof once. It's very nerve wracking to find out what she's going to do next. But, she's always on her best behavior with humans around. It's getting dark and Nessie needs her sleep. Jake, could you bring her home, Bella's waiting at the cottage… No, Stephen, he's no servant or nanny… and he's more then a trusted family friend… You see, Stephen, the wolves in LaPush…when they find their perfect match, they imprint. This means that person becomes the center of their thoughts and behavior. The wolf will do ANYTHING to please their imprint. What I'm saying here is that…"

"Jake imprinted on your daughter? Wow, that must've been difficult for you. She's just over a year old." I say, watching Jake carry the girl away. She waves to us as her eyes drift closed.

He nods, "It was not an easy thing to deal with. But it wasn't a recent event… He imprinted on her when she was less then an hour old." He walks with us, continuing the conversation. "Jacob was a dear friend of Bella's while she was human…He kept her safe and sane while I was … not here…" His face scrunches up like he's burning. "Yes, Lyssann, during the time I left her… So, when he imprinted on my newborn daughter, I was upset but not enough to do anything rash. He has never behaved as anything other then a trusted friend and even a member of our family. Indeed, I have grown to love him like a brother… and in time, I expect to love him like a son…" He looks off into the distance. "Now I sense you two would like to be alone for a bit. So just remember the treaty line… I'll be at the house and Emmett should be here with Justine and Regination in just 2 ½ hours. See you there." He runs off.

The night is pitch black. It must be a new moon. Fitting… We'll be married just at the beginning of the lunar cycle. It's a new phase in our lives too. I see all the stars in the sky. It's a lovely sight. Stephen's arms wrap around my waist. I lean back into his embrace feeling complete. I close my eyes to savor this, when I hear music. I look at Stephen. He is just as surprised as me. We follow the sound… there on a low branch is balanced a small but powerful boom box. I hear a giggle, but it sounds far away.

I smile and shake my head. "Alice… At least she knows what music I like… Country… Josh Turner…Your man…" We listen to just that song but then Stephen goes back to the beginning of it. To my surprise he starts singing to me.

**Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take OUR time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind  
Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
Ain't nobody ever loved nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't how  
Long I've wanted to  
Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
**

**I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man**

While he sings to me I dance. The music moves my body in just the way he loves to see.

As the song ends, the apparently homemade album continues to play country songs about making love. Tim McGraw and Faith Hill… 'Let's Make Love' and a few others… all my favorites.

Lyssann's POV

I can't believe he's singing some of my favorite sexy country songs to me. This is almost heaven. All I really want is his hands on me. After my serenade, I place my finger on his lips. He kisses it, and pulls me roughly to his body. Maybe my dancing was just a bit too sexy for him to handle. His hands cup my backside as I kiss him deeply. He's focuses on my suddenly bare breasts, feasting on them. My jeans are now gone… shredded and on the ground, but still he's fondling and teasing. "I want you so much right now…" I'm so distracted I don't even know which of us is talking. "I need you…take me… now… please!" I think it was me.

He stops and whispers into my ear, "Uh, uh, uh…I want this to take a while, love. I'm not going to rush through it like we did on the plane trip. Like the songs say: nice, soft and slow.

I think this is going to take up all the time before Emmett gets back…

His fingers run through my hair. He brushes my throat with his lips. I sigh. His breath feels nice on my shoulder as he nuzzles my neck. I feel his hands on my back…one pulls my hips to him. I feel his arousal. He moves a little lower to my collarbone. Kissing a beauty-mark there. My hands find their way to his head as he moves even lower. His lips now kiss my breast; I moan as he circles the spot where I crave them. "Please…" I whisper. He flicks the tip teasing me but keeps moving. He repeats that on the other. He looks into my lust filled eyes and falls to his knees. He kisses my belly… I can tell he's trying to restrain himself… but I don't want him to.

I feel his breath on my core. "Lay with me… here…on the ground…I want to taste you again… I want you to feel all the pleasure you can. I've missed the feel of your skin on mine. I was glad we weren't with the others today because most of the time all I thought about was you…" He kisses the skin below my bellybutton. Every word he says makes me hotter for him. I feel his tongue as he fulfils his wish. I feel such dazzling sensation when he does this. My head is spinning. He lifts my legs, resting them so my knees are draped over his shoulders. I'm at his mercy. "Help me pleasure you, my sweet…" He orders me. "Touch where I can't. Play with your breasts for me." He licks… I'm mesmerized by him. I can't think. My hands begin doing his bidding. My pleasure heightens as I feel the moist pressure at my opening at the same time as the pulling of my nipples. I can't stop myself from crying out. He uses his fingers to open me further. "I think I missed a spot…" He goes deep inside with his tongue and moans as he takes my flavor into his mouth. He's now kissing around my center. I'm nearly senseless in my need of him but still he teases me, kissing my inner thighs…my curls…and back again.

_*Oh, God! I think he wants me to ask for it! Where the heck did this come from? He's so confident… so in charge. That alone is turning me on.*_ "Stephen? Please… don't make me wait. Don't tease me anymore…" I will ask if he wants me to… I will!

He licks lightly again making me whimper loudly. "I want to hear what you want Lyssa-love… What do you want? What will make my lover happy tonight? Say it? Please?"

_*Oh, God! I knew it! I've never before spoken like this… to anyone… but he wants to hear me say I want him to… Ok, then…*_ I keep touching my breasts as he asked me to. I wait for his next tease. As his firm tongue grazes above the spot where I crave it, I ask him… "Please, Love, just a little lower…" He kisses it… "More, please I want you to go in more."

"Say it, Lyssann, please? I want to do it as much as you want to feel it! Please, baby?" I can hear the strain in his voice.

I can't resist but I try to soften the words. I don't want to sound crude. "I want to feel your lips take me past the point of no return! Let me release the pressure you built in me…" He grazes me again and shakes his head… _*Damn him, I really have to say it don't I?*_ His fingers spread me open… he blows lightly where he knows I need to feel the moist heat of his mouth. I shiver as my will crumbles… "Please let me feel your mouth on me? I need to feel your tongue…lips…teeth… on my c-clit…please, my love, let me cum for you…?" As I finish my plea, he complies. I feel the heat of his mouth kissing… licking… nipping… bringing me closer to my climax. He takes my clit into his lips and suckles til I'm shouting his name. He waits til I've calmed a little, then licks once more, deep into my heated core. Tasting my essence…

But he's somehow not done with me yet… He lays between my legs… brings my hand to his hardness. "I enjoyed that, sweetheart… Can you handle a tiny bit more?"

I smile at him sweetly, "If that's tiny to you I don't want to see anything bigger." I slide him into me and feel the pressure begin to build again. Now he takes me hard and fast… to the top of a cliff and we fly… together. He rolls so I'm on top now. I just lay with him for a bit like that… I don't know if its time to go back to the house yet but I don't want to leave his embrace.

Stephen finally stirs a few moments later, "Wow. I don't know what got into me… I've never even thought or dreamed things like that…"

I silence him with a kiss. "Don't you dare apologize. That was hot and heavy… and the approach you used tonight was incredibly arousing. You made me so… There are no words for what you made me feel tonight. Thank you." He kisses me with just enough passion to ignite us again but I know it's nearly midnight so I slow us down. "We have to get back to the house, love. Emmett should be here with the guests, by now."

He sighs but agrees. We walk over to where we saw the boom box. Now, there are 2 sets of clothes, a note and no boom box. I read the note first.

_**Lyssa, I totally saw this coming and facilitated the whole evening. Jake and Nessie were my distraction, so don't blame them. I knew you'd love the music. And I knew you'd need clothes to come back to the house in, so here are your new outfits. You'll look fabulous in them. Glad I could help, Alice.**_

I shake my head and put on the dress Alice left for me. I turn to see if Stephen is ready… He's stunning in a pair of khaki pants with a pale blue shirt which he left open to the fifth button. I fall head over heels for him every time I see him. "Aren't you going to button that?" I ask. He shakes his head and winks at me. Then he holds out s small piece of paper.

_**Stephen, Leave your shirt unbuttoned. It'll make her crazy for you. **__****__** Alice**_

My jaw drops. _*I can't believe her!!!*_

Lyssann's POV

We walk at a speed slightly faster than human. As we approach the house, I see Emmett is just pulling up in my blue BMW. _*Its sooo good to see my beautiful BMW… and, of course, the people who are getting out of it.* _We slow to a human speed jog. I yell out to her, "Justine!!! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" I throw my arms around her neck.

She hugs me back and says, "Lyssa! Oh, I've missed you! Where's this cousin of yours? I can't wait to meet Alice. She sounds like a kindred spirit… and I cannot wait to see the dresses!!!" She fights back a yawn. I lead her to the house. She trips on the porch; she's so tired. I catch her saying, "You're dead on your feet, Jussie. We'll introduce the family and set you up at Bella's dad's house in the morning. For now, just sleep here, ok?" I lead her to Edward's old room. She nods and falls onto the foldout couch that's all ready to catch her, asleep before she hits the mattress. _*Thanks, Alice…* _I think as I close the door. _*Oh, my! I forgot to say hi to Regination before I came in with Jussie!*_ I run almost at vamp speed to get down the staircase. I stop abruptly at the front door. My breathing stops as well… Regination is surrounded by the Cullens… Stephen is standing in front of her, as if protecting her… I walk slowly down to stop next to Carlisle. "What the heck is going on here, Carlisle? I don't understand… Why is everyone about to attack our guest?"

He speaks in a clear, low voice. **"She knows what we are…"**

Stephen's POV

I watch Lyssa catch her friend on the porch and lead her inside. Rosalie is a blur, rushing out past them to jump into Emmett's arms. Edward and Bella stroll out next, hand in hand. I smile. Jasper and Alice were out by the river, but I see them start to come over this way. Esme stands in the doorway with Carlisle's arms around her. _*The family's all here, I guess. Speaking of which…* _I turn toward Lyssa's car to see my favorite cousin leaning against it waiting for me to notice her. I'm so excited to see her. I reach out to hug her.

She hugs me back with a grin and notices how cold my skin feels. I feel her shiver. "Hello, Stephen. Is it just the weather or are your hands cold for some other reason?"

"I'm sure it's just the weather…" I glance at the Cullens. "We'll be setting you up in the basement for tonight. Then we'll move you to Edward's old room. Justine will be moving to town in the morning. Bella's dad is going to let her stay there for a few days. Lyssa and I will share the basement after the wedding. So everyone has a room or place of their own. Isn't it nice of the Cullens to do all this for Lyssa and me?"

She nods and replies, "Yeah, it's really nice, but I was wondering… Why would a family… I'm sorry… _**a coven of vampires **_want to have a human houseguest?"

My heart would've stopped had it been beating. I turn my body so I'm blocking any attack from the Cullens. As I slip into the hunting crouch, I notice that my new 'family' has arranged themselves in a semicircle around me and Reggie. _*Lyssa, where are you?*_

Edward's voice seems stressed. He quietly says, "Doorway…"

I glance up and back with lightening speed. There she is… taking in my situation. She walks slowly down to stop next to Carlisle. "What the heck is going on here, Carlisle? I don't understand… Why is everyone about to attack our guest?"

He speaks in a clear, low voice. **"She knows what we are…"**

"What…? How…?" Lyssa's voice shows her surprise.

I focus on her face. "Lyssann… Tell me you're on my side here… I need you on my side…"

She nods at me twice but steps in front of Carlisle… she places a hand on Carlisle's arm. "Please… Can't we just ask her questions before we do anything drastic? Your family is my family but she is his ONLY family. There has to be a reason she knows about us." She meets the gaze of each family member before returning to Carlisle's cautious expression. She backs up so she is next to me. "Stephen, escort your _**'knowledgeable'**_ cousin to the Cullens' dining-room, please." I nod curtly.

"Can I have a moment with her, alone, before the inquisition, please?" I say reaching behind me; I take Regination's hand and led her into the specified room. "How the heck…?"

She interrupts me. "Do I know about vampires? You'll all find out together… Stephen, I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that. I had planned to tell you all a bit more gently then that, but I felt your cold body when you hugged me. It shocked me because I wasn't aware that Lyssa had already changed you… Stephen, I need to ask you… Granny would want me to… _**Are you HAPPY with this life you have chosen?**_" I look at her face. Her eyes look tearful; her brow is furrowed. I know she's worried… not used to dealing with this kind of difficult emotional situation. I hug her again and this time she doesn't shiver.

When I look in her eyes, I speak the truth… the whole truth… and nothing but the truth. "Yes, Regination …I **am **happy with my choice. You have only to spend a day with the two of us… no the Cullens too! This is no sham of a relationship! _**She truly cares for me…and me for her**_… and this family? They are no coven! They aren't just a collection of vampires existing in the same vicinity… _**The Cullens are a true family.**_ They love each other so much it's almost visible in the air surrounding this house. You'll see. Just give them a chance… and an explanation. I love you, cousin; I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Lyssa and the Cullens file into the room, now. Lyssa and I stand flanking Reggie. Emmett sits on her left. Rose is next to him with Alice on her other side. Jazz sits to the right of my cousin, with Edward, Bella and Esme.

Carlisle stands by the door, pacing back and forth across it. "Would you care to explain this, Miss O'Connell? I'm sorry, may I call you Regination? Or would you like something else…?"

She suddenly looks a bit shy. "Uhm, Regination or just Reggie is fine."

Edward speaks up with amusement in his voice. "She always wished people would call her **Rapunzel**. Why don't we just call her that?"

She looks at me. "Did you tell them that?"

I shake my head. "The members of this family have very diverse talents…"

She raises an eyebrow at this. "Well since they know, let's just pretend that's my real name."

I just smirk and roll my eyes at her. "Ok, **Rapunzel**. Now, get on with the explanation. Please?"

She takes a deep breath. "It's a long story, but it begins in the town of _Galway, Ireland."_

_***************************************************************************************_

_**I highly recommend watching this video: Josh Turner is HOT and this video is HOT **__**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wKfJ8yaIDq4**_

_**Thanks to **__**www(dot)cowboylyrics(dot)com**__** for the lyrics above.**_

_******************************************************_

_**A few videos that go well with this part:**_

_**Billy Currington - Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=F8-MrHesljE**_

_**Dierks Bentley – Move A Little Closer**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=zP5M2ZRinU8**_

_*****************************************************************************************_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**: _**Regination's ~Rapunzel's Explanation**_

"Just over a thousand years ago, in _Galway_, a young girl named _Sorcha Joyce… __**a seer, druid witch and granddaughter of Richard Joyce, the man who made the first Claddagh ring… fell into a week long trance**__._** When she woke, she wrote a poem… a prophesy… **She went on to live a long happy life with a husband, two children and no other extraordinary happenings. Sorcha's daughter's name was _**Rapunzel**_...

Two generations later, a boy and a girl were born... cousins. This girl had a vision when she turned ten. She saw her cousin make the scroll casing at age fifteen. Two generations from these cousins, this boy's granddaughter had a vision and the sister's grandson forged the pendant. There is supposed to be a code in the design of it to help us get to the scroll.

The prophesy was lost but, Stephen, _you and I are the last descendants of her line… We __**are**__ cousins… distant cousins._ You see, I come from her son's line while you are from her daughter's. Granny somehow found me… She reunited the family… and that's why you and I have inherited these items. I'm quite a bit older than you… I also received Sorcha's gift of sight. I can see things in the future but I can also look into the past. I have seen glimpses of my past…

I know about vampires because, along the timeline since then, a number of our relatives have been turned… My mother unfortunately isn't among them…I was orphaned at birth because my father was a vampire. He left us and my mother died when I was born… _**That's right… I'm a hybrid, Edward, like your Nessie… forever caught between the worlds of both the natural and the supernatural.**_

I have a journal of my mom's… It was the only thing with me when I was left on the doorstep of the orphanage. She states that she was desperately in love with him, but he apparently didn't feel the same. I think she knew that the prophesy of her ancestor would play out in our lifetime… Granny had a number of other journals in her possession. I have access to them. She told me once not to let Jennifer know about any of this. Nobody ever told you or her but… Stephen, your sister was adopted. She's not part of our bloodlines or the prophesy… She knows nothing. _It's just us and Lyssa against the __**Volturi.**_"

"**Whoa! You even know about the Volturi?" I say.**

The Cullens look at each other. Carlisle asks, "Jasper?"

He nods. "She's either telling the truth or she's able to control her emotions in order to lie to me, but I get the feeling that she doesn't know about our gifts. So, it's more likely that her story is true. If we look at similarities between Nessie and, uh, Rapunzel, we should be able to tell if I'm right…"

Carlisle looks conflicted for a moment. Then he makes a decision. "Edward, go check on Nessie and Jake, I know you're worried about them. Plus, Jake needs an update. Bella, go to my office and get my medical bag. Stephen, your cousin is getting a check-up, that's all, for now, I promise."

I try to head him off, "You don't need a medical bag for that. I'm no doctor but I can hear her heart-rate from here. It's faster than Justine's. I never noticed before, but it almost sounds like a hummingbird's wings. Like Nessie's…"

My cousin's voice is calm though, "It's alright, Stephen, if it will make them feel more at ease, I'll submit to an examination. I'm _over 70 years old_, and I've been around for quite a while…though I've never revealed myself to vampires… well, to anyone, actually… I think I can wait a few more hours to be accepted by your friends. Stephen, I hope you're ok with everything I've just told you. By the way, here's the scroll casing. I think we'll need this clan's help to open it though… I haven't been able to figure it out." She takes it carefully from her purse and holds it out to me. It's wrapped in blood-red velvet cloth. As I lift it into my hands, I hear her continue. "Uhmmm, since we're playing _**'show and tell'**_, may I see the pendant? I've only seen it in a drawing from the journal. Did Granny say anything about it, when she gave it to you?"

Bella comes back with Carlisle's bag. The examination begins as I nod slowly, still absorbing the enormity of tonight's events. "Matter of fact, she did. **She told me it was special.** Then she instructed me to give it to the 'girl of my dreams' when I'm ready to spend _**eternity**_ with her. I gave it to Lyssann, as a wedding present, the other day." I turn a loving gaze toward my love. "She hasn't taken it off since I placed it around her gorgeous neck." My smile is returned by Lyssa, as she takes it off and lays it on the table in front of Reg- Rapunzel.

She stares at it, not touching it. She lets Carlisle test her eyes, and blood-pressure. Then he checks her breathing. Lastly he takes a sample of her blood… or tries to. His needle can't penetrate her skin…

He nods. "She's telling the truth. The results all match up with our little Nessie. Her skin can't be cut or punctured with a scalpel or needle. Her eyesight is perfect for a vampire. Her heart-rate is the same as Nessie's also. How do you not drink blood? How did the other children react to you in the orphanage? Half vampires grow very rapidly. How did the orphanage personnel deal with that?" He sounds very curious.

Thank goodness for Alice! "Carlisle, if Rapunzel, here, is going to get any sleep before the wedding, she need to start now. _**The ceremony is at sunset and it's almost dawn!"**_

Lyssann's POV

I lead Regination to the basement to get her settled. As I'm about to leave, she puts her hand on my arm. "Lyssann… may I speak with you?" I nod. We sit on the end of the bed ...The king sized bed I will be sharing with my husband Stephen, in less then 15 short hours. She takes my hand softly in hers. Her eyes take on a hardened look. I know this for what it is…_**She is staring me down.**_ "_I'm the only true family Stephen's got_… I'd like your promise that you'll let me stay in his life… at least, in contact. If you tell me that you love him and promise me… face to face… woman to woman, that you will keep him safe and make him happy, I'll believe you, and I will stop worrying. But, if you can't make that promise… **I will not let this wedding proceed.**"

I speak from my heart to answer her. "I'm glad Stephen had someone like you to help him deal with his sister for so long. You are a strong woman, so he knows how to react to me when I get domineering." I smile… _**"I love Stephen with all my heart, unbeating though it may be and all my soul, assuming I have one. I will uphold the vows I will take today…always."**_

She closes her eyes for a moment. "Thank you. If you had not said that, I would have had to make my cousin very unhappy. I suppose if you had not been able to say that, you would not be the _**'girl of his dreams'**_." She lifts the pendant, which is once again around my neck. "This stands for _**'friendship, loyalty and love'**_. If you had not been able to say that you would not have been worthy to wear this. Before I sleep, I'd like you to give this to Carlisle. It's my mother's journal, for him to read. I'd like it back whenever I leave. It can answer some of his questions."

I nod and leave her to her dreams. I rejoin the others in the dining-room/ meeting-room. "She sent this down for you to read, Carlisle. She says it has the answers to some of your questions."

He takes it and begins to flip through it. "Edward, her mother's relationship with the vampire… he isn't named… began much like yours with Bella. They worked together instead of going to school, but the essence is: they met; she fell in love, he in lust. She got pregnant, and he left and never returned. There is an explanation of what to do to take care of her…it's in a different hand!" He looked up. "He _**MUST **_have come back! He must have returned and when he found her mother dead… written down what was needed and then LEFT her at the orphanage to be cared for… but why would the institution have fed her blood? Why follow the instructions? This is so confusing! I'll just read and we can think about it later… The time for the wedding is almost upon us and Justine is going to be waking up any minute. Esme, she'll be hungry, could you fix something for our guest?"

I smile as she leaves the room. "Well, it's almost 6:30. That's her usual wake-up time. I'll go sit on the stairs to greet her when she comes down."

As I step toward the door, Stephen comes to my side. "Thanks for helping. I love you." He gives me a peck on my cheek.

I squeeze his hand and tell him, "Your cousin and I talked a little. She really loves you." I finger the pendant. "Do you realize the things we have in our relationship are the things this pendant stands for? I just recognized that myself." *I hear Jussie coming down the staircase so I'll save the rest of what I want to say for my vows…* I kiss his lips quickly and walk to the kitchen to join her.

"Wow, Mrs. Cullen, this is a beautiful house! Thanks so much for letting me crash here. Your family is so sweet! I mean, it would've been nice just to pick me and Stephen's cousin up at the airport, but to rent a plane and fly us out personally? That's going above and beyond." Justine is saying as I sit next to her. She glances at me before going on. "Now, you're making me breakfast even though you've already eaten! You are such nice people! Lyssa, your aunt is amazing!"

I share a grin with my Auntie Esme as she hands my best friend the plate of pancakes and fruit saying, "Please dear, call me Esme. Really, we love doing all this for Lyssa and Stephen. Now, Alice is just dying to show you the dresses and see if she got your fit right, so eat up."

I giggle as she digs in. She looks at me. "Aren't you going to eat, Lyssa?"

I shake my head. "I ate with the others. I'll sit with you though."

I'm surprised to hear her ask me, "Have you written your vows yet?"

Esme cuts in, "Oh, you're writing you own vows? _How sweet!_ I loved it when Rosalie and Emmett did that at their ceremony! The things they said as they bonded to each other…"

Justine's eyes went to my hand, which was at my throat. _**"No ring?"**_

I was about to answer when I heard a thump of something falling in the next room. Esme ran at human speed to see what was going on…

Stephen's POV

I know I shouldn't listen in on her conversation with her friend but I heard Justine ask about the vows and also wondered if she had figured them out yet. I was completely floored when Justine's voice got a little higher as she said, _**"No ring?"**_

I knocked into a large vase as I realized: *I had not gotten the love of my life an engagement ring… Not to mention that the ceremony was just over 12 hours away and we hadn't gotten our WEDDING BANDS!*

Esme stood next to me as I tried to pick up the mess and only succeeded in making it worse. I look up as she whispers "Edward, dear?"

I sag against the wall as he is suddenly right by my side with a broom and dustpan. He hands it over, and says loudly, "Alice? You can keep the girls busy right? Stephen and I are going out." He grabs my arm and shakes his head… "I can't believe that none of us thought about the rings. Alice told me, just now, something Lyssann said during a conversation last week." We climb into his… Whoa… Aston Martin Vanquish…? Cool! "She has already ordered your ring, so we just need to buy hers and pick yours up. So, we are going jewelry shopping. Alice has seen which store in the mall has one that you'll love instantly. She promises." He takes off. We get to the Seattle mall in what feels like minutes but was actually half an hour. Kay Jewelers is on the first floor and right near the entrance, so that is convenient.

We step up to the counter and the strawberry blonde girl behind it looks like she's going to faint. "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my fiancé." She pulls out a tray of rings. I look and shake my head. "I want a solitaire with a gold band." She pulls out another tray and in the dead center of it is the perfect ring. "That one." I say.

Edward whispers so only I can hear him. "Size 6 ½."

"Size 6 ½." I say aloud to the girl. They size it for me, I pay and we're off to the next store because the gold wedding band Alice told us about is apparently not a Kay product but a Zales as is the Platinum band Lyssa ordered for me.

Edward insists that I'm not allowed to see my band before the ceremony, so I wait in the car after picking out Lyssa's. And off we go, back to the Cullen house 1 hour later. As we pull into the garage Alice is there to meet us. "I don't believe her" Edward mutters. "Alice, we won't hear any nonsense! Stephen will present Lyssa with her engagement ring, and THEN he will not see her til the ceremony. I won't let you take this moment away from them. Do you hear me?"

She huffs and then sighs. "Alright! Meet her in Bella and Edward's meadow in five minutes."

He takes the wedding bands from me, handing them off to Carlisle on the way out the back door. "Follow me." He launches himself across the river and soon we find ourselves just outside a beautiful symmetrical meadow. Wildflowers are growing rampantly throughout it. "Just follow the scent back to the house. I'll leave you here."

I look around. I gather a colorful array of wildflowers. I hear 2 sets of footsteps, as Bella and Lyssa come to the opposite side of the meadow. I hide. I hear Bella use the same words that Edward did. Lyssa walks out into the open meadow, looking up at the sky. I glance up also. *She's making it sunny* I realize. *I've never seen her… or myself in the sunlight!* The ring feels heavy in my pocket. I close my eyes and step forward. "Lyssann Roper, you are the most important person in my life. In fact, it would not be much of a life without you." I open my eyes and kneel before the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. *Talk about sparks flying, it looks more like she's a flawless crystal statue. I've never seen anyone as stunning… dazzling as the woman before me… and she's about to become my wife.* "Lyssa, you are my treasure. It would be my great honor and privilege if you would become my wife." I gaze at her adoringly as I hand her the flowers and open the ring box. *Just like last time, her head looks like its going to fall off from nodding. But it doesn't matter… She is saying yes!* I stroke her hair and gather her into my arms. I kiss her cheeks, forehead, and nose before slipping the marquis shaped diamond solitaire onto her finger. *Perfect fit.* I finally allow my lips to touch hers… once again sealing our bond. My arms lock her into my embrace. *I'll die before I let go of her.* Her fingers find their way to my hair. *What's with chicks and hair?* I wonder, as she slowly backs off.

She has a blinding smile as she says, "We're getting married in a few hours, love. After that, I'm all yours. But til I see you at the altar, I'm Alice's. Let's go back to the house now. I don't want to be late for my wedding…"

I grin and we start to run back to the house.

Lyssann's POV

Moments after Esme left the room, we hear Edward's voice asking Alice to keep us busy.

I look at Justine and answer her question. "Thing have been kid of hectic around here. I ordered his ring the day we got engaged and had it sent to the Zales in the mall in Seattle. I assume that's where they are off to. I know I mentioned a gold band to Stephen for the wedding ring. I don't know if he's gotten me an engagement ring though… while it would be nice, I don't really need one…"

Justine finishes her pancakes and fruit quickly. I take her upstairs to see the dresses… Hers fits perfectly! *As I knew it would.* When we finish with that, we go to get Justine settled in at Charlie's house. Bella, Nessie and Jacob come with us to visit him. I almost give away that I've met Charlie before, but I can't be blamed for this one!

Charlie answers the door and immediately blurts out, "Hi, Lyssann, where's Stephen?! Hey Jake, Nessie, Bells. Alice, too? And who's this? Huh, I guess you're Lyssann's friend Justine… right? Come on in. Nessie you want to show Justine to Mommy's old room?" She just nods and grabs Justine's hand, dragging her up the stairs.

I shake Charlie's hand and lean close to his ear. "I thought we weren't going to tell the family about that?"

He glances over at Bella, Jake and Alice. "Oops! Maybe they won't notice…"

They were staring at me. I wince. "I promised Em, I wouldn't tell on him! Please don't make me?" Charlie sighs and lets me off the hook, spilling the beans about Emmett getting caught speeding. *I can't control his mouth, right?*

Bella's mouth is hanging open. "He got caught? Oh my goodness!" In a lower voice, that only vampires can hear, she says, "Edward will never let him forget this!" She meets Alice's sneaky look. "Uh, oh! Alice, Nessie and Jake know, which means that Edward will have help in his scheming against Emmett…unless I shield their minds from him… but I usually don't so, Edward will know right off that something's up." She sighs. "There's nothing we can do now to protect Emmett from the fallout of this except to ask the others to not say anything til after the wedding." They all agree quietly so Charlie doesn't have to know.

Its lunchtime, now, so we take Justine, Jake and Nessie back to the house. Esme feeds them and we vamps pretend to eat. It appears that Regination had introduced herself to Justine as Rapunzel, so as she joins us at the table, that's how she is greeted. *Huh, She has effectively changed her name... and with so little paperwork.* Alice suddenly takes off toward the garage. *The guys must be on their way home.* Fifteen minutes later, I hear the purr of a car engine. *That sounds like… An Aston Martin… Vanquish? I gotta see this.* I got to the window just in time for it to slowly pull into the garage. *That's a sweet ride!*

Bella steps up behind me. "You like Edward's car, I take it?" I nod in awe. She smirks. "Maybe he'll let you take it for a spin… as a wedding present."

Alice swirls into the room, "Come with me, Stephen wants to see you and you need to freshen up." She hauls me and Bella up to her room, throws a dress at me and shoes at me. "Put those on. He'll love the way you look in those! Oh, and when you get there you have to bring out the sun! He still wants to see you in the sunlight."

"Get there? Where am I going?" I reply in confusion.

Alice laughs, "Edward and Bella have this beautiful meadow that they always find a reason to go to. Bella will show you the way and he'll meet you there."

"Oh, ok." I say. *I wonder what he wants to see me about… Why do we have to go to the middle of the forest for this conversation? Oh, well.* I get dressed and as I slip my foot into the last shoe, Bella grabs my hand and whisks me outside. We run for a good several minutes. I see up ahead is a meadow. This must be it…I vaguely hear Bella telling me how to find my way back. I'll just follow the scent… It's beautiful…I step forward, toward the light. I look to the sky… *Let there be light!* I think to myself. I let the heat of the sun wash over my face. I hear someone suck in a breath. I turn to him…

He walks forward with his eyes closed, "Lyssann Roper, you are the most important person in my life. In fact, it would not be much of a life without you." I gaze at him with love in my eyes as he kneels before me. *I've never seen anyone shine like he does… he's gotta be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He's about to become my husband.* "Lyssa, you are my treasure. It would be my great honor and privilege if you would become my wife." He's looking at me so adoringly as I hold the flowers and watch him open the ring box. *Just like last time, I can't speak. So, once again, I'm nodding. But it doesn't matter… I'm saying yes, and he knows it!* He strokes my hair and gathers me into his arms. I feel his lips on my cheeks, forehead, and nose before he slips the marquis shaped diamond solitaire onto my finger. *Perfect fit.* He finally kisses my lips…so sweet… once again sealing our bond. His arms lock me into his embrace. *I'll never get tired of him… of this.* I let my fingers find their way into his hair. *I just love the softness of his hair?* After a minute, I slowly back off.

I gift him with my blinding smile and say, "We're getting married in a few hours, love. After that, I'm all yours. But til I see you at the altar, I'm Alice's. Let's go back to the house now. I don't want to be late for my wedding…"

He grins at me and we start to run back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Lyssann's POV

Alice looks directly at my face. I glance into the mirror. She declared me perfect an hour ago. I've been dying to get this show on the road. "It's time…" she says with a grin.

Rosalie goes first… Her statuesque form is hugged by the blue gown Alice picked. Next is Bella. I look out into the garden…Edward's eye's devour Bella's body. He's playing the piano… without looking at the keys… and not missing a note! Alice had mentioned that he loves the way Bella looks in blue. He meets my eyes for a second and nods. *Wow, you are good. I'm glad you like the dress.* He smiles… It's a crooked smile that has Bella skip a step in her walk down the isle.

Alice says to Justine, "Count to 5 then follow me." Then she turns to me. "When she goes you count to 5 and then send Nessie. You come at the 5 count after her. Ok?" I nod. And off goes Alice. Justine gives me a fast hug and follows her. I count to five and nudge Nessie out the door. Now it's my turn…

My bouquet is the one Stephen gave me this afternoon… Alice tied it together with blue and white ribbons. Of course, the ribbons match my dress perfectly. My dress flows around me. I feel like a princess or something. I step out the door and onto the brick walkway… did I mention that they are yellow bricks? So, I'm following the yellow brick road. Hah! The gold highlights in my hair practically glow. My makeup is flawless. I glance around the garden. Emmett had strung electric lanterns along the path making it seem to glow. As I round the first bend in the walkway, I see the man waiting for me at the altar… Stephen is stunning in his white tux and blue vest. The others are next to him Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett… *WOW! It's a good thing there's not many single girls here tonight! They'd all be heartbroken at these hot guys who are already taken.* Edward grins again. *Stop that!* I glare his way for less than a second, before focusing on My Man... Stephen's eyes meet mine for the final steps that separate us. I place my hand in his.

The minister goes through the ceremony, til it's time for the vows. I hear him say "The happy couple has decided to write their own vows… The groom will go first… Stephen…?"

He nods, and takes a deep breath. "I don't think there are words to describe exactly how I feel about you, My Love. I am a descendant of the man who made the very first Claddagh ring. So, I suppose it is fitting, the way our relationship has gone. We started as friends. Moved on to be better friends, with a loyalty that isn't a common thing these days. And that moved on to love. The love I feel for you is an unbreakable bond that is stronger than the gold and platinum of our wedding bands. I see us as one unit already…partners in Love and in Life. I will strive to keep these assets going in our relationship forever."

The minister now steps forward again to say "And now… The bride… Lyssann…?

I grin at him and take a breath. I make sure I have Stephen's attention before I begin. I want him to understand this. "Stephen, I knew the moment I met you, that you were the only one for me. I decided then and there that no other would do. The other day you gifted me with a family heirloom. This pendant has more than sentimental meaning. This symbol, the Claddagh, represents all the tenets of a good relationship. I promise to be a loyal friend and lover to you. I promise to try my hardest to make you happy…Forever."

Together we say:

"_**I will treasure, cherish, honor, and love you more than my own life… Forever"**_

The ring blessing came next, and then the part I was most waiting for… The minister finally speaks the words… "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Our eyes meet again… and our lips follow. As our lips caress each other's, I rejoice in the knowledge that, *WE TRULY BELONG TO EACH OTHER* The reception is a blur. I remember two parts distinctly standing out in my memory:

Our first dance as husband and wife a lovely song called Destiny by Jim Brickman.

A few songs later I hear Stephen's voice asking for my attention. He has a song he'd like to sing to me. Somebody like you by Keith Urban begins to play.

A few hours of socializing and we are allowed to go to our honeymoon suite. Thank God…and Alice…

_**The Honeymoon**_

I'm dancing with my new husband, when I hear… "Alright everyone! Its time for the lovebirds to find their nest!!! The Newlyweds will first, get to drive off into the dawn in a borrowed car… meet us in the front of the house in ten minutes to watch them…Lyssa, come with me." Alice says loudly. When we reach her room, she pulls out a sexy red number.

I hug her tight. "Alice you are the best cousin I've ever had! I love this dress and the wedding was fabulous! I don't know what I'd do without you! Be my friend forever?"

She hugs back, saying "Of course I'll be your friend forever! You're my cousin now, too, you know. You've gotta promise to keep in touch! But we don't need to worry about that yet… The guests will be leaving a few minutes after you and Stephen drive off…"

"What car are we borrowing?" I ask slipping into the red silk cocktail dress.

"It's a surprise…" Alice says softly. "And you'll LOVE it!" She hands me gold strappy sandals, and I put them on my feet. "Perfect!" My cousin cries.

When we reach the front door, Alice and Jasper cover our eyes… Bella and Edward open the doors… Rosalie and Emmett lead us forward. Finally with our guests gathered around us, our eyes are uncovered… Edward's Aston Martin is sitting there waiting for us to take for a spin. *Oh, Wow! Edward, thank you. We'll be careful with it I promise* I squeal in surprise and joy. I hug every one of my new family members. As I reach for Bella, I whisper in her ear, "Did you have something to do with this?"

She whispers back, "Just a little… I owe him a favor, now…but it's worth it… to make the bride happy." Her smile is so sweet. "See you in a bit."

So we got into the exquisite vehicle… I drove, of course… and off we went. *What a smooth ride! This engine just purrs!*

"I know you're enjoying yourself, Love, but may I drive for a little bit?" Stephen whispers seductively.

I grin at his suggestive comment and pull over in a field. We switch sides but instead of passing each other in front of the car, he grabs my waist and pulls me near to his side. My breasts are pressed against his muscular chest. *God, I love when he takes charge of things like this.*

His hand comes up under my chin lifting my gaze to meet his. His voice is rough with emotion as he says, "We're legally bound now. You belong to me and me to you… I can't wait for the room… I want you… NOW!" His mouth dominates mine. I feel him backing me up against the side of the car. His one hand buries itself in my hair, as the other squeezes my bum and keeps my lower half close to his…I accept this rough kiss but I want to make sweet sensual love with him, not have some quickie in a car sex. This would set the tone for the whole 24 hour honeymoon, and I don't want to rush our pleasure… I place my hands on his chest and exert a small amount of pressure.

His lips move along my jaw-line as I try to explain. "Honey, this kind of sex is nice; don't get me wrong… but the way I want to be with you right now, I don't want it to end too fast…I…" I start to kiss his throat. "Want…" kiss… "Us…" kiss… "To take it…" kiss… "Slow…" I move my lips to his and demonstrate. This kiss begins sweet and chaste…and slowly gets more and more like our hot and heavy, sensual, sex inducing kisses.

He gets my drift, but keeps the kiss going as he picks me up. He walks to the passenger side, opens the door and places me inside…all without breaking the kiss. Before he takes the driver's eat he whispers into my ear. "As always, My Love, you take my breath away. We'll do this your way…but I hope you know… You'll get no rest in the next 24 hours."

I lick my lips. "Do you promise?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him. His eyes have a blazing fire in them. He just nods and takes us back to the nearly empty Cullen house.

As we pull into the garage, Alice and Jasper as well as Rosalie and Emmett wave from their car, a yellow Porsche. Jazz looks uncomfortable. Alice yells over to us, "We're going hunting then Jasper and I will go to Edward and Bella's cottage. Rose and Emmett will stay out hunting to give you privacy…Carlisle and Esme left already; they took Justine to Charlie's, then they will join up with Rose and Em. Bella promised Edward a fourth honeymoon, so they got Jake and Nessie and Rapunzel settled into the RV… and then went to the cottage. You two have fun…" She waggled her eyebrows at me and then took off like a bat out of hell…I waved, but I don't think anyone saw me.

My husband sweeps me into his arms, and into the house. As we reach the basement bedroom, he finally speaks. "Let me undress you…" I nod. He opens the door to the room and… Alice had put a burgundy silk sheet set on the bed…a few lit candles are the only lights. The boom box, from the other night is playing the instrumental version of the same songs. *Oh, wow! Talk about setting the mood… she's letting our memory of that other night fuel our fire tonight!*

Stephen whistles softly. "Alice doesn't do anything halfway, does she?" He looks at my dress…I feel his hands as he unzips me… I look at the mirror on the dresser… it's at just the right position to let me see his reaction as he discovers what lies beneath the red silk dress… I smile at the look on his face. I feel the silk slip onto the floor, as he takes in the red and black laced corset. His eyes roam over my breasts, being pushed together and forward the nipples barely hidden… With my back to him, he suddenly looks down… he's noticing my bare bum… "Were you like this all day?" He asks as his hand runs over my panty-less lower half. I nod in answer. He walks to stand in front of me… "What a naughty girl I've married…" He hesitates. "I never thought I'd be thinking of this, but listen, I had these uhmmm…porn tapes and one of them had a scene where the girl was uhmmm… God, how should I put this without sounding like a prick…? She was a submissive… and she got punished… not anything crazy, just spanked a tiny bit and she had to make it up to the guy… you know…I kinda really liked the idea of it… Do you think …you and me could uhmmm maybe…"

I raise my eyebrow at this. "Play a scene like that?" He nods then looks at then floor. I guess he's embarrassed. "Look at me." He does and so I continue. "I want you to understand something; this honeymoon is about our pleasure… not just yours and not just mine… if this will give you pleasure… and you promise to return that pleasure… then I'm willing to try anything…" I stare into his eyes as he processes this.

The fire burns in his gaze as he realizes what I just said. "Were you like this all day?" he asks me again. I take it that's my cue. I nod, as I did before. He stands in front of me again. "What a naughty girl I've married… I think you should be punished for running around in such a deliciously naughty outfit without telling me. We could've had a bit of fun when the guests were preoccupied. What should I do with you? I think I'll spank you and then you'll have to make it up to me… What do you think of that?"

I get into my role. "Whatever pleases you… master." I say softly.

His eyes blaze as he gets further into his role. "Put your hands on the footboard of the bed…" I do. His hand comes down on my ass once, twice. I feel myself getting turned on… "Next time you wear something like this do you promise to tell me?" I nod. "Answer me verbally." He smacks my ass again.

"Yes, master." I say.

"I want to see your breasts… pull them out of the cups of your corset and turn to face me." I do as ordered. I see the lust and adoration in his eyes, so I keep the scene going. His lips are on my throat. He moves them lower to give my breasts the attention I crave. I moan as he licks and suckles one. The double sensation of him fondling the other makes me give another moan. He stops and tells me to lie on the bed with my legs spread wide, and then he turns away for a second. I do it, thinking. *Will he just take me or will he …?* He sees me awaiting his whim, and suddenly he's on top of me…He kisses my lips and moves on…to my throat again. He kisses my nipples and licks his way to my belly button. He kisses my curls and sees the next surprise. I'd waxed my pussy. Since the hair wouldn't grow back, I never have to do it again, plus I thought it would please him… It does…ooh, it pleases me too… I love the way this feels…his cool breath on my opening…his fingers hold my softness open so he can taste my essence. The feel of his tongue on me…in me… it's AMAZING! My lover whispers to me, as he enters the core of my being. "What a nice surprise…I love what you did for me… Now cum with me, love, cum to heaven…" He thrusts several times, holding me close, no longer in the scene; He's my lover, not my master. And we go over the edge of bliss as one. He lies in my arms for a short while before talking about what we just did… "That was such a rush… Uhmmm, I don't want you to think I want that ALL the time… But it was amazing that you went along with it like that… and it really felt great to be in control like that…"

I place my forefinger on his lips…"You pleased me too… It wasn't a one sided deal. I knew from the way you approached the subject that it would be about both of us not just you… THAT'S why I agreed. I love you and if you wanted to do something like that again…once in a while…" I looked into his light brown eyes. "I don't mind." His eyes widen a small amount. I see the interest and wonder in them. I smile and kiss his lips softly. I watch his eyes close to savor the feel. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He moans in response and lets me in. Our tongues dance sweetly, as I roll us over. With me on top, I'll be controlling things for a while. My mouth moves over him… from his lips to his throat… to his chest… The way he pleasured me before… I want him to know I appreciated it and that I love him… He watches my lips get closer and closer to their destination… He starts to shake his head… "You tasted me…I want to taste you. Give yourself to me, love, let me taste you?" I kiss his manhood… he groans. "Has anyone ever tasted the very essence of you?"

He shakes his head and whispers "No, Lyssa. Nobody has ever wanted to…"

"Well, I do… I want to very much…" I lick the tip of him. He cries out. It makes me smile to know I'm pleasing the love of my life… I lick the length of him and blow lightly over the area. "And now, my love, I won't ask you to beg but I want to hear you say you want this…Ask me, just once…"

His breathing hitches "Suck me please? Lyssa, take me in your mouth. I want you to taste me!" I pretend to think about it… I watch his face as I kiss it again, "I want to cum in your sweet mouth, Lyssa-ahhhhh!" That was what I wanted to hear… I lowered my 'sweet' mouth over him…wrapping my tongue around him making him groan in pleasure. I feel him getting into this now… he's getting harder… his hands run through my hair, just stroking my head once then he holds me in this position. His voice is rough as he tells me he's close. I massage him and moan with him in my mouth. He starts to whimper and shake… He releases into my throat. I swallow every drop… He lets me lift from my position and I lick the tip one last time… He sucks in a breath and he kisses me and holds me to his chest. "You don't know how much it means to me that you wanted to do that, Lyssa. I never expected that of you… Thank you…" A few moments later he starts talking again, slowly, and almost hesitantly. "I've been thinking about something you said once…how you had done it once before…"

I close my eyes, not believing that we're discussing this… "I did have sex once before you… just to try it. It wasn't nearly as fun or nice or enjoyable as it has been with you… It was a vampire… I'd met him while I was hunting one time I'd gotten myself messy and he had stalked a few hikers and was also cleaning himself up. He saw me in the stream… It wasn't rape but it wasn't my idea either. He knew I was a vampire, too. He came up from behind me and just started touching me then he asked me if I would have sex with him. I thought about it for a minute: I'd never done it before but I'd recently seen a porn flick with a friend of mine. I was curious so I said yes." I touched his lips. "His lips weren't as sweet as yours. His touch wasn't as gentle or loving…He was too… uhmmm… quickly pleased… Since then I've thought only of how it would be with the man I would take as my mate. All the porn in the world would only inspire me to be with you even more. Yes, believe it or not you're not the only one here who had porno tapes and stuff. Since I met you, I don't watch porn… I listen to it and picture me as the woman and you as the man. I never want anyone else. I don't think about him… ever… so neither should you… Ok?" He nods. "I just want to check out the house really quick. Make sure we're alone and safe…" He nods again, so I put my dress back on and go up the stairs. My cell was left on the kitchen counter… and its ringing. I pick it up…

Jaspers voice answers: "Hey, Lyssa. The house is fine and Alice says to go to her closet. She set aside a few items for you. She also wants you to know… she has only seen the PG rated parts of your honeymoon not the R and X rated portions, so don't be ashamed. Enjoy the items. We'll be home in less then 6 hours. Dou you think you can… uhmmm… keep your thoughts and emotions in check when me and Edward get there? We really don't want to know what you guys-…"

I hang up. *Oh my goodness! I can't believe that he was saying that to me! I wonder what Alice left?* I walk up the steps to Alice and Jazz's room… there I see her closet door is slightly open. *Hmmm… a pink satin bustier and panty set… and Oh… My… GOD!!! That CANNOT be what I think it is! I don't need that if I've got him! What can she be thinking of giving me a porn tape to watch! I don't need it… will he want it…? I suppose there's only one way to find out…* I grab the silly thing and run down the stairs after changing into the pink satin lingerie.

I open the door to see my husband sitting in front of the bed on the floor… he has gotten dressed. "Do you think this room has a TV?"

I frown. "Why? Are you bored?"

His voice sounds alarmed… "No! Of course not!" He turns to look at me and he stops talking… He audibly swallows. "Where did that come from? That looks just like the outfit from this movie I saw about a month ago…"

I toss him the DVD. "This it?" He nods wordlessly. "Alice saw that you would look for this… I don't think I've ever seen that one though. What's it about?"

He puts it down and crawls over to my side. "Remember the first…uhmmm scene we had where…uhmmm I was in charge?" I nod. He seems nervous… "Well… in this movie… the woman is in charge…"

My eyes get wide. His are dark with a burning desire in them. I say "Let's see this video…" We watch it on fast forward. This is definitely a side of my Stephen that I've never seen before. As the credits appear, I stand up. Not saying a word, I step out the door. I take a few calming breaths. *He wants this. Can I do this? Just thinking about him, I realize I can. I want him happy.* I open the door and snap my fingers. He looks up… he sees my hand point to the floor next to my feet. He starts to stand, but I shake my head… he crawls to my side. I look into his eyes. He wants this. I hold his head in my hands… I lean down to kiss him. He submits to my whim… I bare my breast… he looks at it… "Would you like a taste of this, Love?" he licks his lips and nods. I point to my lower regions. "And this… Would you like another taste of this?" He nods again. "Tell me…"

His voice comes softly. "I want to taste you, mistress…"

"Not good enough… Do you want to be punished? Say it the way you know I want to hear it!" My voice sounds too soft for this scene… and I see in his eyes that he wants me to be a bit harder. I can do this for him…

He whispers, "Please, mistress, I want to taste your breasts and your pussy too."

"Undress…" He does. "If you aren't willing to say it aloud, why should I grant your wish?"

He still kneels in front of me, nude. "Stand." I say. He does. I run my hands down his back. His eyes close for a second and snap open as I pinch his ass. I step to face him. I take his manhood in my hands. I stroke him. He moans. I ask him… "Do you want to be punished?"

He nods. I squeeze his shaft. "Yes, please, mistress."

I take his hand and lead him over to a chair. He stands next to me. "Lay yourself over my lap…" He does. I take my hand and slap his ass hard. He groans… he's enjoying this! "Thank me… and ask for another."

He says in a low voice, "Thank you, Mistress. May I have another?" I slap him again… again he says "Thank you, mistress. May I have another?"

"Not this time. Now I want you to taste me. Kneel, love. Kneel on the bed." I bare my breasts to him. He cranes his neck to reach my nipples to taste them. I tap his cheek… "No, I will bring them to you…" and I do. "Open your mouth." He does. I place the tip of my breast onto his tongue. He leaves it there without moving for a moment. I nod. "Good …Now you may lick it…just lick." He licks obediently. After a few moments, I switch him to my other breast. I then tell him to suckle. *Who would've thought my Stephen would want these things. I could almost picture him in charge as a Dom like in the porn flicks. But this…? I never pictured him wishing to be dominated. My GOD the possibilities.* Again I switch breasts… letting him suck, like a baby animal from its mother's tit. I stop him now and lay on the bed. "Slide my panties off of me, love. Its time for you to taste my pussy…" He nods once and licks his lips. "But you'll do it by direction only… kiss it first." He lowers his face to my mound and kisses it. "Now I want to feel your tongue lick the folds of me. Don't go near my clit yet." He obeys. His tongue runs along the edges of my labia. "Oh, yes, keep that up, Stephen." This stimulation is intoxicating. "Now lick my clit. I want your tongue inside me." I pinch my own nipples in anticipation. He lifts my legs like the last time. He broke the scene but that's ok, I need him to be able to reach my core and it feels like he is. *GOD that feels amazing! I can't get enough of this feeling. I… No!!! This feels wonderful but I want to ride him to my climax.* "Stop and lie down here." I pant. He looks confused but does as I ask. I mount him. "I want to hear you say you love me, you want me. Do you want to feel my warmth around you? Tell me, Love…tell me."

His eyes meet mine and the truth rings in my ears. "I love you, sweet Lyssa! I need you like fish need water. I want you like I've never wanted or needed anything in my life! I desperately want your happiness and you have NO IDEA how much I want you to be this close with me. Let's go to heaven now, Love, together."

I lower my body onto his. I take us high enough to see the clouds. He is my high! He is my love. I never knew the world could revolve around one person… but it feels like mine revolves around him… My Stephen is the center of my universe.

There's a knocking on the door to our room… "Come on lovebirds! Time to return to Earth! Reality awaits!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**: Stephen's POV

There's a knocking on the door to our room… "Come on lovebirds! Time to return to Earth! Reality awaits!"

*_I don't want to let go of Lyssa. My lover… My wife… My mistress*_ I start thinking of the last 24 hours…I smile. _*The most AMAZING 24 little hours in my life…! This woman made me feel… do… want… say… and think… things I never, in a million years, thought I would… If this is how our life will be… I thank GOD and Alice Cullen, for making her mine forever!*_

Lyssa's arms are still around me, as well. "Go away!" She yells. "Our 24 hours can't be up yet! I don't want it to end… Hold me, Love. We'll just ignore the pixie outside."

Alice waltzes in anyway though… "Lyssa, don't you want to be properly dressed to see the family before they get here? I'm glad you had fun but, really, you do need to get decently dressed. Not to mention that you need to get your thoughts and emotions under control, otherwise my husband and brother will be unable to help with your pendant and scroll mystery. Here are your outfits for today, a nice pair of khakis for Stephen with an ice blue shirt. For Lyssa, I have here a choice of a skirt and a nice blouse or jeans and a nice blouse."

"Hey, why does she get a choice? I don't get a choice!" I gripe at Alice.

She grins at me. "Ah, but Stephen, I didn't say it was her choice. You get to pick… What would you like to see her in today? A skirt or jeans?"

My mouth hangs open. I use my new vamp speed to get up and dressed so I can hug Alice. "Cool! Uhmmm…" I close my eyes and picture Lyssa in a skirt and then in jeans. "Skirt… I want to see her legs."

"The skirt is light-wash denim. What blouse? Red, blue, or purple?" Alice is so excited.

"Purple. Wait! Do you have a glittery blouse? Like…" I start to say.

"O-M-G! I have just the thing!!!" Alice runs off. She comes back a moment later with a pink sweater with purplish sparkly threads running through the material.

I look at Lyssa, lying on the bed. She is staring at me… "Alice can't we have just another half hour? I promise we'll come quietly after that…Please?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Ok, but only 30 minutes from the second I'm out that door. I miss Jasper already."

She steps out the door. I turn, landing on the bed, next to my love and start kissing her… touching her… all over…

Lyssa's POV

*Dang… Time really does fly when you are having fun… * I think to myself. I'm holding hands with Stephen as we walk down the hallway to join the others in the dining-room. I pluck at the hem of my sweater. It feels too short. I hear a low voice as we enter the room.

It's Edward. "Yes it does, Lyssa. By the way, nice top…" I pictured the scene when Alice and Stephen picked my outfit half an hour ago. He laughed. "Bella and I don't pick our own clothes, either, you know. Alice does the same thing to us. You're lucky she let him have any say in it."

I watch Stephen from across the room… his lips as he talks…his hands as he shakes Carlisle's. His eyes meet my glazing stare. Edward clears his throat. I glance at him… *Oops…Sorry.*

"I still do that around Bella, so I understand. Ok everyone, let's get this started so the newlyweds can get back to their bliss." My cousin's voice somehow calms my ardor.

My thoughts try to make sense of this. *No… not Edward's voice…Jasper's gift… right?*

Edward confirms it with a nod. "Justine goes home tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about her and the secret much longer. Rapunzel is here for the duration of the mystery…"

I shake my head. "No, Edward. She's part of my and Stephen's family and she's part of the mystery…" I stand next to her. "She's here for as long as we are." I look at Stephen. "She can be part of my coven, if she wants to be… You know of other family/covens… You've helped them form… The Denali clan up north is an offshoot of this one. Now, if you don't mind, we'll form our own offshoot of the Cullens."

Stephen comes to stand by my side. Rapunzel looks astonished. "Lyssa, I'm touched. After the way I spoke to you the other night… I really didn't expect this…"

"I respect the love and concern you showed for your cousin. I feel that what you did, confronting me that way, showed courage… and family loyalty. You didn't just confront your cousin's girlfriend… You confronted a known vampire… a full blooded vampire, who had a large coven to back her up… not to mention if I wanted you gone or dead, your own cousin, a newborn vamp, would have backed me up. He probably would have tried to talk me out of it first, but still… You, being a hybrid, aren't as strong or fast as me, him, or the Cullens. You would have lost. I told you then and I tell you again… I love Stephen. I will try my hardest to make him happy. If you want to make him happy you will join us… think about it."

Still shocked, she just nods. Stephen asks me, "What does she mean, 'the way she spoke to you'? Was she rude or aggressive?" He glares at her. "Did she threaten you? What happened and why didn't you tell me?"

I touch his cheek to sooth him. "I didn't tell you because it was settled without bloodshed. It was between us girls and you didn't need to know more then that she and I had a talk…And I did tell you that. However since she brought it up… Basically, what she did was ask my intentions. Once she was satisfied that I was in this for the long haul, she gave us her blessing. It's nothing you needed to worry about. Ok, honey, let's move on. Here's the pendant. Felix said to dip the whole thing in nitric acid. Do we have any?"

"We could call my new friend, Nitric, before he and the others left the battle field Nitric gave me his cell number. He told me he was leaving the Volturi." Stephen suggests.

I'm pretty sure my eyes are bugging out, as I say, "Really? Wow… uhmmm did he say where he'd be hanging out?"

"No need to worry about that, kids. I have a supplier in Seattle who can get me any chemicals I need. I'll call him." Carlisle says, already dialing the phone. He speaks in a low voice to let us continue the discussion.

Stephen takes me into a corner. "I'd like to ask you a favor, Lyssa…"

I look at his serious face. "Ok, what is it?"

"If we are going to be a family unit like this one, we can't have any secrets. I know you think that what Rapunzel said to you the other day wasn't necessary information for me, but who are you to decide that? We're married…We're supposed to be equals… I don't have secrets from you and I don't want you to keep things from me… please?"

"He's right, Lyssa, the fact of the matter is that he has a right to know anything that happens between yourself and his cousin. If issues come up and she suddenly leaves he's going to be upset with you, if you don't explain. You should tell him." Jasper says. "Right now he's only slightly miffed with you. I think you should clear this up."

I sigh and turn to face my husband. "Ok, if you really want to know…She stared me down and then stated:

'_I'm the only true family Stephen's got_… I'd like your promise that you'll let me stay in his life… at least, in contact. If you tell me that you love him and promise me… face to face… woman to woman, that you will keep him safe and make him happy, I'll believe you, and I will stop worrying. But, if you can't make that promise… **I will not let this wedding proceed.**'

"So I answered her." 'I'm glad Stephen had someone like you to help him deal with his sister for so long. You are a strong woman, so he knows how to react to me when I get domineering. _**I love Stephen with all my heart, unbeating though it may be and all my soul, assuming I have one. I will uphold the vows I will take today… always.'**_

"She was relieved and went on to say," 'Thank you. If you had not said that, I would have had to make my cousin very unhappy. I suppose if you had not been able to say that, you would not be the _**'girl of his dreams'**_.' She lifted the pendant, which was around my neck, at the time. 'This stands for _**'friendship, loyalty and love'**_. If you had not been able to say that you would not have been worthy to wear this.'

"And that's all there was to it." I look into his eyes. "Do you understand now why I thought it was unnecessary information? It was a threat but one I was able to diffuse so quickly it almost doesn't count. Also instead of intimidating me, all she did was impress me with her concern for you and disregard for her own situation. The way she surprised us the day she got here was jarring. But she's a straightforward type of person. She meets things head-on instead of beating around the bush. I like that."

Stephen nods thoughtfully. "I guess I can see why you didn't feel a need to inform me of this conversation… I still would've liked to know… But in the future please keep me in the loop?" I nod with a grin. He kisses my cheek and hugs me, then turns to his cousin. "And you, Rapunzel, you had already asked me if I was happy, didn't you believe me?"

She glances my way and says. "Yes, but Steven, you have been fooled before. You probably don't remember your high school sweetheart, Jasmine. She said she loved you, but all she wanted was a bunch of expensive gifts. I couldn't stop you from having sex with her… sorry, Lyssann… But I was able to stop the gifts; which is what caused her to dump you. I love you too much to let a girl… any girl ruin your sweet nature. You're naïve. But that's not always a bad thing. After talking to you the day I got here, I felt the need to make Lyssann understand that I would not allow her to take advantage of you. Full-blooded vamp or not…8 member coven as back-up or not… I would have tried to stop the wedding. I'm glad she didn't take offence. Thank you for the offer, Lyssa, I believe I'll take you up on it."

"Great!" Carlisle says, hanging up the phone. "Now, everything is settled both here and with my supplier. He'll deliver it to us tomorrow morning. For now, I think Bella might take you and Justine around town, if you want. Nothing to really see… but if you want to spend a bit of time with your friend before she has to leave, this would be a good opportunity."

I nod, "Good idea, Uncle Carlisle."

Bella speaks up, "What about Port Angeles? There are a few shops there. Alice could come and pick more clothes for you…"

Alice yells out, "Oh, yay! Please can I, Lyssa, can I, can I?"

I laugh out loudly, and rolling my eyes, I say, "Of course, Alice. Rapunzel would you like to join us?" She nods.

Bella smiles slyly to Edward who grins back at her, "We'll need something at least as big as Emmett's Jeep to fit all these people, you know…" Edward tosses a ring of keys to her, but she hands them to Stephen. "This is a wedding gift to you from all of us. It's outside…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**: Stephen's POV

I'm standing outside the Cullen's home. Everyone is around me. I'm holding a set of keys… to the rather large, not to mention expensive, SUV type of vehicle parked in front of the garage…a Cadillac Escalade. Rapunzel comes toward me slowly. "Stephen, I spoke to Jennifer before the wedding… She sold your Jeep."

"Luckily, I foresaw that she would and told the family that we should get you a car for your wedding gift…Do you like it?" Alice asks.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! I couldn't afford one by myself. That's why I settled for the Jeep. This is amazing!!" I'm rambling now. "But what about Lyssa? She has a car already but… still…"

Alice interrupts. "Lyssa's wedding gift was 'the wedding', silly. Welcome to the Cullen Clan!"

Bella grins at me and grabs Edward's hand. "Well, since we need the car to go to Port Angeles…Would you two gentlemen mind escorting us? It'll be Justine, Alice, Lyssa, Rapunzel and me… You would each have some lovely ladies on your arms… What do you say?"

"Sure." I laugh, thinking. *Who is sitting where? I should drive, should Lyssa be up front with me?*

Edward speaks up now, "It's your car, man, where you say is where we sit, but here's a suggestion: Why don't you and Lyssa sit in front. Alice, Justine and Rapunzel could be in the back, and I'll meet you there with Bella and Nessie. That way we each have three gorgeous girls. We'll park by the Italian restaurant."

I smile. "Good idea, Edward…See you there." We all get into our seats. Lyssa directs me to Charlie's house, calling Justine's cell to tell her the plan for the day. I pull up into Charlie's driveway. There is movement in the house.

Charlie answers the door, and hugs Alice. "Where's Bells? Nice car, Stephen! Where'd you get it?"

He shakes my hand as I grin. "Wedding present from the Cullens… All of them. Cool, huh?"

His face has shocked and impressed written all over it. He echoes. "Cool…yeah…"

"We're off to Port Angeles for the day, Charlie. Bella says 'hi', but they're meeting us in town so she couldn't come with us." Alice tells him.

"They being…Bella, Nessie and Edward?" Charlie stated, as if it were in question.

"Yes, Charlie. Oh, did you meet Rapunzel at the wedding the other day? She's Stephen's cousin." Lyssa answers him as Justine walks into the room.

She looks around. "Hey, guys. Are we ready?"

Lyssa hugs her friend. "We are going to have some fun shopping today! Alice and Bella want to show us some shops in Port Angeles. Oh, and Edward and Nessie will be there too. Stephen is driving us in his new Escalade. Come on, let's get moving!" Justine is out the door first. Then Alice and Lyssa go running out the door, keeping up human appearances. Rapunzel and I are next, but I use the remote to both unlock and start the car.

I hear Charlie yell after us. "Hey, Stephen, try and keep it under the speed limits, ok?"

I yell back to reassure him, "You got it, Chief, scout's honor!" I glance at Lyssa. She giggles. I drive at about 80mph. We pull up in front of the Italian place Edward told us about.

Bella pulls Alice out of the car. Alice says, "We should go to this dress shop. Oh, Edward, show Stephen the book store. He might find a book that will help with his new hobby."

*New hobby? I don't recall getting a new hobby… Did Alice see something…?* I think to Edward. He nods at both of us and the girls go in one direction and he and I go in the other. After a second he turns and catches his daughter in midair. She touches his neck.

"Nessie, you want to come with us? I thought you'd want to get some new clothes with the girls." Edward says softly.

"I want a new book, daddy. I'm bored with the one I'm reading now. Can I please have a new one?" She looks at him with these puppy-dog eyes.

He sighs. "Ok, Sweetie. We'll get you a new book."

*What book is she reading that she's bored with?* I'm baffled. *She was born a year ago but mentally she's very mature. She looks around 6 but she acts like a nine to ten year old.*

Edward rolls his eyes at his daughter. "She's reading at a high school level… the latest boring book is 'The Grapes of Wrath'. Remember, honey, this time when we buy the book, we tell them it's for me." He looks at me and continues. "Last time, she told the guy behind the counter it was for her. His eyes bugged out and he fainted. When he came to, I told him that was just her idea of a joke. He seemed relieved but was watching as we left and I handed it to her… He fainted again. It was not pleasant."

"Aunt Alice would only tell me that the book you should look for is in a special section, daddy." She whispers.

"Thank you for the message, Nessie." He says.

*Special… Not sexual… Not…!* My thoughts are running wild.

"Yes, Stephen, as in not suitable for a child's eyes. I'll help you find the book and then you will HIDE it fast. Understood?" He speaks in a very fast, low voice. I nod and we walk in.

Lyssann's POV

"Do we really need more clothes? I mean, come on, Alice." Bella whines. "Its only fun when Nessie is with us!"

Alice grabs her hand and drags her and Rapunzel toward the shoes and points me and Justine to the dresses and clothing section. After a few minutes, I feel Alice's hand latch onto mine and off we go to the unmentionables section. She gathers several pairs of lace bikini panties and a bra or two. Then she sends me a few stores down the strip. I step through the door and see… *Oh! Uhmmm… it's a strip club.*

A young woman who is dressed very sexy, walks up to me. "Hi, I'm Brandi. Are you Alyssa? Someone named Allison scheduled time for you to take a striptease lesson. Are you ready?" I nod and she takes me to the back room. "This is the dressing room. From here we go to the stage. Here, sit in the first row and just watch. Ok?"

I sit and watch. She turns on upbeat music and moves with confidence and grace. She marches out to the beat of the music…walks to the pole, and starts by gripping the pole and using it to dance around. She jumps and grinds around the pole. She humps it and moves very sensually doing jumps and splits. She does a few high kicks…goes down on her knees. All the while, she removes pieces of clothing.

When she finishes, she gets dressed and comes down to me. "Do you think you can do that?" I nod slowly. "Oh, she told me I should show you the Lap-dance too…so just sit back and watch…" She straddles my lap and leans in close. Her bosom is inches from my face… her hands sometimes rest on my shoulders… other times she uses them to touch my face and arms. Her hips swing and sway to the beat. She takes my head in her soft hands pulling it to her chest. She is very sexy and sensual.

*I guess Alice thinks Stephen would like this? We're supposed to be shopping for new clothes and stuff, not teaching me ways to entice my new hubby. These dances will just make me want to be alone with Stephen even more than I do. We already annoy Jasper and Edward enough. This will just make it worse.* I think to myself.

"Ok, Alyssa, would you like to demonstrate what I just showed you to make sure you absorbed it?" So I get up and she starts the music. As I start moving, I look over at her. Brandi's eyes are wide and her mouth is open. She licks her lips and stops the music. "Ok, wow, Alyssa, that was great. Your lesson is over. You can leave as soon as you're ready."

I thank her and walk out the door. I rejoin the rest of the girls at the car. They're waiting for me… and the guys. *Where are the guys?* I think, looking around. Nessie is with Bella… But Edward and Stephen are missing… "Where are the guys?" I ask.

"They're getting us a table at the Italian restaurant. We're just waiting for you… How was your lesson?" Alice whispers. She speaks so quickly a human wouldn't have caught that.

I answer just as quickly. "Good, but do you really think Stephen would like that kind of thing?"

She just nods saying, "If Edward finds out, he'll tell Stephen so don't think about it." Her face goes blank for a second. "Come on, we need to get in there and save them." She grabs an unfamiliar umbrella from the car.

We walk into the restaurant to find Edward and Stephen being bombarded by girls. One of them has her hands on my husband, and her friend is all over Edward. The guys look harried. Stephen's eyes lock onto my face. Bella and I share an annoyed glance. I motion toward them. She nods and begins to walk over to them. I follow. We get to our men, and gently move the girls' hands off of them. I say, "Looks like you didn't pay attention, girls! They're wearing wedding bands, you know!" Bella and I seem to share the same thought process as we sit on the laps of our husbands and kiss them passionately.

The girls look disgusted as they walk away. I hear one of them say, "It figures, all the hotties are either taken or gay!"

Justine and the others join us at the table. We all sit down. Justine, Rapunzel and Nessie all start eating. The rest of us have food in front of us, but we start talking. We find out that Stephen bought a few magazines and one book from the bookstore. I tried to think of the dress that I'd bought.

I grabbed Stephen and pulled him out of the restaurant. "Let's go to the car and make out for a while." We get to the care and he wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"You know that girl didn't…That I only want you right?" He stammers.

I nod and kiss him again. "I know, baby… I know. It's not your fault. Now, I want to tell you what Alice had planned when we decided to come here…" He looks curious. "When we got to the store, she grabbed a dress and some unmentionables, but then she sent me to the strip joint down the block. I got a lesson in stripping and lap dancing. I'll be showing you later…"

His eyes blaze. He kisses my mouth… "Just thinking about it… I can't wait." He leans me against the car and starts making out with me. I am enjoying this so much. I think back to that first kiss… the one in the rain in front of my house. I glance up and the clouds obey. It begins to rain... not hard… just a light drizzle. He stops and whispers, "I was just thinking about that. I love kissing you in the rain. Make it just a bit harder… please? Your scent in the rain… I can't stop thinking about it…"

Stephen's POV

She complies with my request as our lips meet again. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I reluctantly break the kiss and turn. My cousin is standing there and she looks upset…

"Stephen, I had a vision, and we have a problem…" As she spoke, her voice trembled. "The Volturi have found Jennifer… We have to meet at the Cullens' to discuss this…Bella and Nessie will take Justine to Charlie's and meet up with us." We watch them get into the Volvo…Justine has the umbrella. Alice and Edward join us as we pile into my new Escalade. I drive off at over 110 mph.

We pull into the Cullens' garage about 15 minutes later. Edward waits for Bella and Nessie, while the rest of us go into the dining-room. Just 10 minutes after we get settled, Bella and Edward walk in.

Jake comes running in. "Where's Nessie?"

"Bella left her with Charlie and Justine so we can discuss the latest development. Relax, Jake, you can pick her up in an hour or so. For now, we need to concentrate on this and we may need you." Edward says. "Rapunzel, what did you see? I wasn't paying attention."

She takes a breath as our eyes focus on her. She explains, "Okay, when I left for the wedding, she told me that she planned to stake out Lyssa's and Justine's house. I had told her that you guys would be away for a while so not to bother. In my vision, I saw her break into the house… into the upstairs apartment… She took nothing, just looked around …As she left, 3 men in black cloaks walked up behind her… She was knocked out easily and quickly. She's gone…"

Alice's face goes blank for a moment… The Cullens' house phone rings… we all look up at her… The phone rings again… she focuses on my face… "Answer it, Stephen. It's Jennifer… Act like you don't know she's gone!"

I nod and push the speaker-phone button. "Hello, Cullen residence."

I hear: "Stephen?!? Oh my God, Stephen, thank God!"

I say, "Jennifer? I thought I told you never to contact me…that I don't want you in my life… How did you even get this number?"

A voice that doesn't belong to my sister answers me… "You may get your wish, young Stephen…If you, your cousin, and your wife do not hand over the pendant, the scroll, and the woman, then we will be forced to kill your sister… You have til noon three days from now. We will contact you at 6am that day to tell you where the exchange will take place. Understood?"

"What the…? Who the heck is this? Is this some kind of prank? I don't know what you're playing at, but this is ridiculous. How do I even know you really have my sister there? That could've been recorded or something… Prove that you are for real!" I act really upset and confused. Alice writes a note and slips it to me… "Jennifer has a birthmark that's shaped like a teardrop… if you can tell me where it is on her body and I'll believe you."

We hear an annoyed sigh… and then a shriek. "You don't have to strip me to find out! I'll TELL you where it is! I DO want to be saved, you know! Its here, ok; it's under my left armpit…!"

"It's under her left armpit. Do you believe it now?" The voice replied.

I say "Yes… but I have a question… I have the pendant and the scroll but what woman do you want handed over? We don't know anything about a woman…"

"You soon will…" the voice says ominously before hanging up.

I start to shake. Instantly, Jasper uses his gift to calm me, Lyssa puts her arms around me, and Rapunzel takes my hand, the others just kind of stare at me. I meet the looks they give me. "I know all I feel for her is disgust and contempt… but I was raised thinking of her as family… My sister…adopted though she may be… is out there…in trouble… I can't not help her… So, I'll save her and then tell her to leave me alone for the rest of her life." My wife and cousin both nod. They look at each other.

"We'll help…but how?" Lyssa says. "We can't hand over a woman we don't know about… and if we give them the pendant and scroll, we're sunk. What do we do?"

Carlisle says, "We figure out the pendant and the scroll… That may lead us to the woman…whoever she may be…I'll call the delivery guy and see if I can get him to come earlier." He glances at his daughter.

Alice's face goes blank… "He can be here before midnight, if you call in three minutes exactly, and tell him it's urgent." He nods. "Stephen, you need to be calm. Take Lyssa downstairs and let her help you relax. Jazz, Edward and Jake should all go hang out at Charlie's for an hour or two. Everyone else will be fine if we just…" Carlisle picks up the phone and dials as Alice continues. "…go about our daily routines. Meet back here at midnight." Everyone disperses.

Rapunzel walks with us to our room. "Who do you think this woman is?" She asks.

Lyssa looks at her funny… "I have a theory… What if it's…?"

Alice runs up to us. "Uh, Uh, Uh, no private conversations about this. We all need to be on the same page so we say what we think at the meetings. Now Lyssa go relax Stephen. Rapunzel, come with me." With that, they go running off.

Lyssa holds my hand, "I bet I can make you think of something completely different from this nasty topic…"

_*Oh, does she*_ I think to myself. _*We'll just see about that!*_ She leads me to the chair that she used last night to…Mmmm… She lightly and playfully sits me down on it… I realize that this is just what she wants… *No! I want to resist this! I will not think about our honeymoon night. I'll think, instead of Jennifer… I hope she's ok… I hope they don't hurt her or strip her… Strip her? Oh God! My WIFE is STRIPPING for me and I'm thinking of my SISTER?!? I must be crazy!* I feel her hands run down my arms and then she pulls my head to her chest. She's practically naked and giving me an amazing lap dance on THIS chair… My memory is getting seriously R rated here… uhmmm My LIFE and WIFE are seriously R rated here…

The sway of Lyssa's hips puts me in a kind of trance… I'm sitting on the chair she used to play out a sexual fantasy of mine… She spanked me… Wow! The last scrap of clothing is off her now; and she straddles one of my legs. She rubs her breasts on my chest and leans close. I can't stand it… I can't help myself… I close my lips over her throat and pick her up on my way to the bed. I rip my own clothes off before hovering over Lyssa and wait just a minute. Her breath hitches and she stares into my eyes as I enter her with one slow stroke. Now, as I begin to move inside her, she closes her eyes. Her hips rise to meet my thrusts and I feel her fingernails scrape down into my back. She moans my name…As I start to go faster and lose myself in her; Lyssa gives me a mischievous smirk and lightly slaps my butt. Lust flares in my eyes and my lips attach to hers for a moment. I speak in a low voice directly into her ear. "You are my heaven, Lyssa. I want your warmth…your strength…I need you…" She clutches me to her as she climaxes around me…I follow soon after.

Her hair is splayed across my chest…as we relax on our bed an hour later.

"It feels nice to be needed, Love. She speaks with a loving but not seductive tone in her voice as she draws designs on my stomach. "Come on. It's almost 11:30; do you want to sit with the family for a while before we have the meeting?"

I shake my head and cuddle my wife closer. "No, I want to stay like this forever… but I know we can't." I take a breath. "Lyssa, I need you and Rapunzel to keep me calm and somewhat sane through this whole thing…Just keep reminding me that we belong together…and that I won't lose you…and that you love me."

She looks deep into my eyes again. "Of course, Love. Of course, I will…whatever you need. I promise." She gets up, now, and walks to the closet. Opening the door, she starts to laugh.

There, on two separate hangers, are exact copies of our previous outfits. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Alice thinks of everything, doesn't she?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**: Lyssann's POV

We dress quickly and get to the dining-room just in time to see a hazardous–material truck delivering the chemical. It was just a small tub of the stuff… we didn't know how much we would need.

Carlisle explains that nitric acid needs to be used, stored, and disposed of according to certain government codes and regulations. The fumes of this chemical should not be inhaled. The vampires can stop breathing, but Nessie, Rapunzel and Jake can't so they wait outside. I look around the room with a keen eye. *_The table is covered by coated fiberboard. The small container seems to be made of a really good quality plastic. It reminds me of… Justine actually had a party at our house a while back… Pampered Chef! They have cutting boards that are made of the same material…polypropylene or polyethylene… or something like that.*_

Edward glances up from the book he's reading, amused, I guess, by my thoughts. I peek at the cover. It's a book of government rules and regulations for dealing with hazardous materials.

At Carlisle's signal, Stephen and I step forward. I remove the necklace and hand it to my friend. Carlisle asks, "Is the chain also platinum, Stephen?" At my husband's nod, all of us stop breathing and watch Carlisle dip the pendant into the nitric acid…Red smoke wafts up off the surface. After the smoke dissipates, Carlisle closes the container; he calls into the front room. "We're through here, Don. Open some windows, guys. Edward, get the fan please?" I see him hang the necklace on a small rack. Edward brings a large fan to blow the vapors out the windows.

Don, being Carlisle's friend, seems to have stayed til we were done… His crew comes in with rubber suits on. They secure the lid of the container and get ready to take it away, when Don appears on the scene. "That was pretty fast, Carlisle. Are you sure you're finished?"

Stephen asks. "Carlisle, should we test the scroll case, too?"

Don seems too interested. "Scroll case? Carlisle, my old friend, what **are **you up to?"

Carlisle smirks. "It's nothing you need to know about, Don. Sorry, but this is just a family matter. No matter how this turns out, it has to stay 'top secret'. I know that's not your specialty… That's why you are going to stay safely uninformed. My niece's husband is correct. We should test one more item." Edward turns the fan off, so we can go through the process one more time. A very disappointed Don gives us a pair of tongs made of the same plastic as the container and then leaves the room. Once again, our breathing halts… Carlisle dips the scroll casing into the liquid… The red smoke appears thicker this time… He holds the scroll case under the surface of the chemical… It's taking longer then the pendant did… As Carlisle pulls it out, the rest of us begin to see symbols etched into the metal. Carlisle covers both the items, after carefully placing the scroll case on a piece of coated fiberboard. He then calls for Don and his team. They walk back in as the fan blows the last of the red smoke out of the room.

Stephen's POV

Don's Haz-mat team is gone now, and we are sitting in the garden. I look around at the floral wonderland remembering what happened here just a few days ago… *Lyssa and I bound our fates even more tightly together…* I smile and focus on the love in her eyes. "Our vows to each other included allusions to the legend of the Claddagh… Now, with the help of these trusted family members and friends, we will delve deeper into my family's history." The pendant has a miniscule inscription. Carlisle says he needs a magnifying glass to see it… For someone with vampiric sight to say that means it is really tiny.

He uses the head of a pin to show us where it is…on the back of the pendant, running in a _full circle _from the tips of the fingers on one side all the way around to the other side. The magnifying glass reveals that the inscription is a rhyming couplet. Bella gasps. "There's an infinity symbol on the back of the crown."

But for me and my wife, it is the back of the heart that holds the biggest surprise… *Just as I had carved into the tree back home, in our favorite clearing…*

'Stephen and Lyssa 4ever'…

Lyssa's shocked expression matches mine. We stare at the pendant. Slowly, my gaze drifts to hers. She whispers, "What does this mean?"

I try to stay calm. The implications of this are just so vast… "What does the inscription say?"

Edward reads it to us. "At your- no… _**At the fingertips, is where the answer lies…Think upon the strongest of your blood ties.**_"

Carlisle begins to speculate, "Hmmm… Well Lyssa unfortunately you have no more of your blood kin alive… at least not recently… That being the case, and adding the fact that he had the pendant, I believe this means that we need to 'think upon the strongest of' HIS 'blood ties'…And I believe we already know who that was."

Jasper says, "His Grandmother…But she's been gone for a few years now too…Did she leave any letters or anything?"

Nessie comes over and sits on Lyssa's lap. "Can I see your pretty necklace, Lyssann?"

Lyssa nods and Edward hands her the pendant. "So, 'At the fingertips…' Does that mean it's out of reach? Maybe we had the answer but we lost it?"

Nessie is turning the pendant over and over in her little hand as I watch. Rapunzel is watching her too. Our thoughts must be along the same lines. Edward and everyone else turn to look at the little girl.

"Nessie, honey… Can I see the pendant for a moment?" We take the magnifying glass and look at the front of the pendant… Carlisle examines it first. "The fingertips of the pendant show the nails and each one has a number on it! Whoever did this… how old did you say this was?"

"I didn't. We just know it was made several generations after the prophesy… and the prophesy is over a thousand years old." My mind is racing. _*Rapunzel looks nervous…I wonder why…*_ I start thinking back to her story… "I get the feeling you are hiding something, Cousin."

She gets up and starts walking around. "I recognize the numbers on the left hand of the pendant… It's the number of the plot where Granny is buried… But that doesn't make sense! This pendant is over 7 centuries old and Granny just died a few years ago!"

The Cullens are astonished. Lyssa and I try to comfort my cousin. Carlisle regains his composure and begins to speak. "There are things in this world that cannot be explained. We must accept them. We must have faith in the powers that created the universe that they know what they are doing. **Where do we come from? **_**Why do vampires exist?**_** Why does Edward hear people's thoughts? **_**Why can Lyssann affect the weather?**_** Why can Jasper affect people's emotions? Why can Bella shield, not just herself but people around her? **_**Why can Stephen 'make friends'?**_** Why do Alice and Rapunzel get visions? Why does Jacob change into a wolf? Why is Nessie able to tell others the things she is thinking?** These are mystical happenings, kids… We don't need to know the how or the why… We just need to deal with how it affects us and the world in the present. We don't, and may never, know how things from the past have symbols and other significant things from the present. Is it amazing…? Yes… Is it mind-boggling…? Yes… We can either get caught up in the how's and why's or we can focus on how these things can help us save Jennifer."

I find myself in awe of him. _*The faith he talks about is difficult to acquire…but my sister is depending on me to save her.*_ I take a calming breath. "Ok, so I guess, it's time for us to head back to the brick house at 189 west 42nd street…"

Rosalie's voice has a slight sarcastic edge as she rolls her eyes and says. "Uhm, hello? What about the scroll case? It has symbols and stuff on it! Don't you think that might mean something?"

I smirk in her direction. "Oops… Forgot about that… Let's see it." Carlisle hands it over. I run my fingers over the symbols… two hearts linked…the infinity symbol…and the ANKH which is an Egyptian cross symbolizing a mythical eternal life, or rebirth. I hear Rapunzel's breathing hitch… I look up. Her face is blank…she falls backward into my arms.

A moment later, she awakens, shaking. "I had a vision. Lyssann, you had long, flowing, jet black hair and blue eyes. Stephen, you had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. You were standing in a field, dressed for some occasion. A blonde haired man with hazel eyes came forth from woods. He stabbed Stephen and dragged Lyssa away. Next, I saw a woman in that same field, standing over Stephen's body. She had tears in her eyes and in her hands a swath of blonde hair, one of black and one of red. She spoke words in Gaelic as **she braided them together**. I heard them as English. _'Dearest Gods above grant me and mine the justice we seek! Let the times go forth. Let the souls who possess a loyal friendship for each other develop a love that can last throughout the ages. Let them become stronger than the hardest of metals… that together they may stand against the evil in the world and shine brighter than the stars…from my mouth to the ears of the Gods… So Mote It Be…' _As she said the last few words she tucked the braid into Stephen's pocket, and then a group of men came and buried him."

Lyssa stared at her as my cousin sank weakly to her knees next to me. Jasper calmed us all, but that just made her fall asleep. "I'll bring her upstairs…be right back." I gather her into my arms, glad I'm strong enough. My thoughts dwell on the vision though. I lay her on the bed in Edward's old room.

Esme stands at the door. "We have a theory. We'd like your opinion." I nod and follow her down the staircase.

Edward speaks first. "Bella and I believe that the blonde man I saw in your cousin's vision was Felix in a former life, and that you and Lyssa were the couple."

Carlisle draws my attention, now. "I think that the woman in the vision is responsible for binding the 3 of your souls together. She is probably also the 'woman' we are seeking."

After I sit, Lyssa perches on my lap and strokes my shoulders. A moment later, her voice…like satin, glides over me. "I have a feeling that this 'woman' is one of your relatives who has been turned into a vampire. When we get to your granny's grave, there's likely to be another clue. So, I think that when Rapunzel wakes up, we should go there quickly." She turns to look at our friend. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I think its time our paths part… for now. We thank you for all of your help… I can't tell you how much all this has meant to me… We couldn't have gotten this far without you…But this is our mystery now. It seems our path leads us back to Great Falls, Montana, for the time being."

Bella and Edward look sad to see us go. Alice has our bags packed and is ready to hug us goodbye already. Rosalie and Emmett just nod. Jasper, shakes my hand. Nessie has tears in her sweet chocolate eyes. Carlisle looks at Esme and nods. Esme runs off for a moment. When she comes back, she hands us our cell phones. "Our numbers are all added to your phones. I've included Siobhan's number. She has a small coven in Ireland. In case you find yourself there. Call or text anytime and we'll try to help. We'd love to hear from you… And we'd really like to know how this turns out."

Finally our host, Carlisle, comes forward. He hugs Lyssa. "I'm so glad we were able to help and we enjoyed the festivities of your special day. Justine and Rapunzel can take your BMW home if you want to drive home with Stephen, Lyssa. We will make arrangements for it."

Lyssa and I look at each other. "I'd like to wait for my cousin to wake up before we leave …but, yes that was going to be my suggestion."

She nods. "Fortunately, we don't have long to wait…" She points to the stairs.

Rapunzel stands there. "I'll go get Justine in an hour or so and we'll be right behind you. Enjoy the drive in your new Escalade. See you at home…" She rushes over to hug me.

I whisper. "Thanks Rapunzel. See you soon…" I wait while she hugs Lyssa. I turn again to the Cullens. "Thanks again for everything. I promise, we will call." I take Lyssa's hand and we get into the Escalade. I turn to Lyssa and say, "I'm going to miss them." She just nods as we drive off.

_***************************************************************************************_

_**Author's note: I'm not just a hairdresser, guys. I also sell Pampered Chef products. I thought it was funny how the heavy duty plastic that needs to be used with nitric acid is actually used to make the cutting boards made by Pampered Chef. The tongs that I mentioned do not exist. Message me if you need kitchen supplies. I'll E-mail you my PC web site address…**_

_***************************************************************************************_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**: Stephen's POV

Apparently my new Escalade is fully loaded. I've got a GPS system, a DVD player in the back, AM/FM radio with a CD player in the front, OnStar and 2 cell phone jacks that let me use the phone and charge it at the same time… THIS THING IS AWESOME!!!!

We've been driving for 7 ½ hours straight… We need to hunt. I pull us onto the shoulder of the road. I take Lyssa's hand and run for a few minutes. We find a few deer… just enough to hold us til we get home. An hour later, she leads me back to the car, and we continue our trip.

Six hours after our short hunt, we pull onto our street. I see the beautiful brick house as we approach, but there's a cop car parked out front… I whisper quietly to my wife as I pull into our driveway. "Lyssa, act sleepy." I get out of the car and head to the trunk to unload the suitcases. The officer meets me at the porch. "Can I help you, officer?"

He looks at me as he answers. "Yes, we are looking for a Stephen O'Donnell and a Lyssann Roper, as well as a Regination O'Connell. Do you know where we can find these people?"

I give him a friendly smile. "Well, sir, Regination O'Connell is my cousin and she'll be here in a few hours." I unlock our front door with the key Lyssa had gotten from Justine. "I am Stephen O'Donnell… Lyssann Roper has become Lyssann O'Donnell…my wife… and she's over there, in our Escalade. Is there a problem?"

"Mr. O'Donnell, your sister has been reported missing… some of your neighbors have said they witnessed an argument between the two of you, in front of this very house. I have to inform you that this looks suspicious. Do you have anything to say about this, sir?" The officer speaks firmly.

"I'm astonished, sir. Listen my wife and I just got back from a very long trip. Can we get settled before we get questioned?" I act surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get a statement from all of you before I can leave." He seems sincere.

Lyssa comes over to us slowly. "Is there something we can do for you, officer?"

"Jennifer is missing, Lyssa. They need a statement from us. Where were we? And so on…" I say.

She smiles at him; she does a good job of looking sleepy. "Well, officer, we were in Forks, Washington, getting married and visiting with my family. I'll get the pictures in a few days…if you'd like to see them."

I use my gift to make him friendly, as I take over from there, "Yes, Jenn and I argued in front of the house last week. Jennifer was never a good sister to me…She was away for the weekend when I asked Lyssa to marry me; she never thought I was that serious about her. I moved in here that same weekend. She didn't like that I moved out without telling her…Jenn felt that I was taking my relationship with Lyssa too far too fast. I did it all legally. I signed my portion of our family home over to Jenn and only took what was mine, when I left. She has nothing to complain about… And I have everything I could ever want, here with my Lyssa. Regination will be here shortly. She'll be living with us. If you'd like to wait for her… maybe you could do us a favor? I need to carry my bride over the threshold of our home… We'd be very grateful if you'd take a picture."

He smirks and nods. "Sure."

I open the door fully and hand him the camera from my pocket. I then scoop Lyssa off her feet. We pose and he snaps a picture. I step forward through the door and he takes another. I kiss her and that's the last picture.

He grins and says, "I remember when my wife and I did this…"

We smile at him. I use my gift again, willing him to listen to me as I say, "You should go and get her some flowers or something. I'm sure she'd love that."

He nods, lost in his thoughts. "I think I will. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to your cousin." He hands the camera back and runs to his cruiser. Lyssa and I share a look.

I sigh. "I hope Rapunzel gets here soon. Lyssa, we should unpack so we can hunt before we go to… What NOW???"

A truck pulls up with a strange ad on the side. *California Closets? What's that?* The man comes up to the porch. "Hello, miss, I'm here to install your new closet system. A Miss Alice Cullen set this up for you and she gave us a message for you." He says as he hands over an envelope. Lyssa directs him to the bedroom. As soon as he's out of sight and hearing range, we open the envelope. It's a letter…

Dear Lyssa and Stephen,

You're welcome for the closet… Justine says she'll unpack for you, as soon as she gets there… Rapunzel says you shouldn't wait… The place is on the left and the time is RIGHT. Don't worry, SHE'LL be there.

Lots of Love, Alice

Lyssa and I stare at each other for a second. I recall the numbers on the right hand… The number on the thumb is a 4 digit number… today's date! 8309… The numbers on the other fingers were 1628… in military time that's 428. I look at my watch. "We have just over an hour. Let's hunt and then we'll go to our destination."

She nods and calls up to the workman, "We'll be just down the street, my housemate and my husband's cousin will be here in a few minutes. Help yourself to soda or anything in the fridge. Thanks in advance for your hard work. Bye, now."

And off we go to meet our destiny's designer…

After we caught a few deer, we passed by the house to pick up the Escalade. We knew the girls were home because the BMW was parked out front. *We got here really fast*

"It's 4:20. Stephen, we're early…" Lyssa says as we pull into the parking lot near my granny's burial plot. I just nod as I scan the cemetery. I see random people, but nobody I recognize…

As we approach the headstone, I notice the same three symbols from the scroll-casing. The stone itself is the shape of an ankh. The double-hearts symbol is engraved in the loop of the ankh…and the infinity symbol is at the center of the cross.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice whisper out of the darkness. "JUSTICE! At last, the McCullen Clan has justice!" I freeze at first… I know that voice… but it can't be… I turn toward this impossibly familiar voice. A female vampire emerges from the shadows and steps up to me. She wraps her arms around me and strokes my face as she says, "I have so much to tell you, my boy…but first…Won't you introduce me to your lovely wife?"

I nod in a daze. "Lyssa, my love, this is Shannon O'Donnell… my mother."

Lyssann's POV

I am shocked, to say the least. After what we went through before the wedding… his emotional breakdown…I'm really not feeling the love for my mother-in-law. I nod curtly to her and say, "We should get you out of public view. Come to our car. We'll discuss things at home." I turn away and begin walking toward the Escalade. We all get into the car and the ride home is silent. We pull up to the house, where Rapunzel is waiting for us. Stephen and I get out first. We look around and I open the car door for her.

Rapunzel stares and whispers, "Aunt Shannon?! What are you doing here?"

I grab her arm and start to ask about Justine, when I hear Shannon say, "You know, Stephen, I don't think your wife likes me!"

I whirl on her. "I can't imagine why not? Could it be that you left Stephen at the tender age of 15 and damaged him?? Did you know that he tried to kill himself? Before we married we had to go through an extensive counseling session with my family members, because he felt abandoned! He needed constant attention from me… not that I minded. When we did part, even for a short while, he was nervous and clung to the person he felt closest to in the room. He was a mess… to say the least. I thank the Cullens every time he's able to leave my side for more than a minute without a panic attack. All of this is no thanks to you!" I look at him. "Look at him, now… Just seeing you again has him dazed and tense. Rapunzel, please get her inside and fill her in on recent events while I try to help Stephen get calm and focused." I step cautiously closer to him. His breathing is choppy. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. "I want you to look into my eyes, Stephen." He does. "I love you." He nods. "We belong to each other. Do you hear me, My Love?" He nods again. He hugs me back. "Stephen, love, we really need you to focus here. Jennifer needs you to focus. Now listen, Shannon will have a story… We will listen and interpret things we don't recognize or understand. If she says or does anything to provoke you, and you feel like you can't control yourself just say 'stop' and go to the music room. Ok?"

He closes his eyes and keeps his arms around me. A car drives past the house. He whispers. "Let it rain, love. Your sweet rain relaxes me." I stroke his back and glace to the sky. The clouds darken and the sky begins to open.

Justine opens the door behind me. "Hey, Lyssa! Stephen, your mother is very catty. I don't think I like her much. Rapunzel said she'd settle her in. I'm just going to get some Taco Bell and then visit a friend from work. So, I'll see you later, K?"

I nod as my husband takes my hand. We walk into the house and up the stairs slowly to give him time to compose himself. "Shannon, I'm sure you heard our talk outside… so please just try not to upset him. We really don't have time for what I'd need to do to calm him down further." She looks distressed but agrees with a silent nod. "Rapunzel, she knows everything?" She just nods. I continue. "I think you'd better fill us in now… What's the story?"

We focus on this woman. She is tall with orange eyes and a round face. Her mouth is small and looks like it's in a permanent pout. Her nose is cute as a button. Her hair is a pale silvery blonde and falls to her waist. Shannon begins to speak…

"My name you know… from this life anyway… We… the four of us have been reborn several times. By 'the four of us' I mean of course, yourselves, Felix and me. Stephen, your granny had the gift of sight. When I met her she shook my hand and said 'You will give life to "platinum" but when his teens hit five then you must hide… Do not despair! You will return to him after he holds the "gold".' I thought nothing of it til you turned 14. Your granny then showed me a journal that had been passed down through the ages. It had an entry from about a century ago. I had been told a few times by psychics and fortune tellers that I had an old soul. But the passage in the journal, told the reader the description of the mother of "platinum"…It matched me to a 'T'. I didn't want to leave. One night I found myself lost in the city. You remember right? I had business in Detroit. I never came back because I was bitten… by a vampire. So then I really did have to hide. I called your father a few times but whenever he wanted to see me I had to say no… I lied to him countless times, telling him I didn't love him anymore…He told me you were all better off without me. I've missed you and Jennifer so much."

Stephen's breathing is becoming erratic. I grasp his hand and say "Back to the story, please?"

Shannon nods. "Sorry… So I noticed when I touched a person, I could see that person's past lives. During my change I re-experienced my past lives…all 9 of them… In the first I was your grandmother Stephen. You and Lyssann were about to be handfasted… sort of engaged. We were in a lovely field. Lyssann, you had long, flowing, jet black hair and blue eyes. Stephen, you had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Felix was your father, Lyssann…with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He came forth from woods and interrupted the ceremony. He never liked that you 2 were so close and wanted to see you married to a rich Viking stranger. He stabbed and killed Stephen and dragged Lyssa away. I was in the field; I managed to grab a piece of his and Lyssa's hair as they struggled. I stood over Stephen's body with tears in my eyes and in my hands took a strand of my hair mixed it with Felix's making one swath of blonde hair, one of black and one of red… yours Stephen. I was a druid priestess so I knew spells. I spoke words in Gaelic as I** braided them together**. Translated the spell was this:

'_Dearest Gods above grant me and mine the justice we seek! Let the times go forth. Let the souls who possess a loyal friendship for each other develop a love that can last throughout the ages. Let them become stronger than the hardest of metals… that together they may stand against the evil in the world and shine brighter than the stars…from my mouth to the ears of the Gods… So Mote It Be…' _

As I said the last few words I sealed the spell by tucking the braid into Stephen's pocket, and then called a group of men from our clan to bury him. Throughout the other lives, I watched the both of you get stronger. I was always in one of your lives. In my last life…Lyssann, I was your mother. Felix was the man who 'made' you…'molded' you into a vampire. So in a sense he 'fathered' you. This is my ninth life… and I'm here to see the justice so deserved by our clan, the _**McCullen **_Clan, for the loss of both of you, become complete."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**: Stephen's POV

We all fell silent. I don't know what to discuss first. I look first to Lyssa. "Honey, I know this… subject… may upset me… but there are a few things I need to clear up on the home front." My wife's arms tighten around my shoulders, but she doesn't object. I finally meet my mother's orange eyes. "You didn't _**want**_ to leave me?" She shakes her head. "You were changed on your business trip…and then couldn't comeback to us?" She nods. "It was all lies that you didn't love us and wanted a new life without kids?"

Shannon's orange eyes take on a fiery glow. "Is **THAT **what he told you?" I nod. "I'm so sorry, Stephen. I never dreamed he would be so malicious. I loved him so much but he was a vindictive hard$$. I heard that he's gone and your sister has been taken… probably by Aro. I also know that you know that your father and I adopted Jennifer. I'm so proud of your reaction to all this vampire craziness…but I'm not sorry for casting the spell all those years ago. Our clan has now, of course, become extinct…but only along the fully human line. The McCullen vampires and hybrids are numerous. I'm glad you've gotten to know one of them…and of course his wife and family."

My head tilts to the side. "I have? Wait! You don't mean… Carlisle!"

Shannon nods. "He doesn't know it but, yes. His human father was descendant from Clan McCullen. He became a priest and had a wife and Carlisle was their son. He's also the only male vampire from the true McCullen bloodline to have kept the name somewhat intact. Way back when, the head of the clan had to be present for the key events in the clan's lives. Your transformation…your fight with Felix and…of course, your marriage were the most important events in your life… He… The Cullen…saw you through all that… I'd like to meet him someday…Thank him…"

Lyssann's phone vibrates in her pocket. We share an amused look. She checks her phone and laughs. "Alice says to call when we know about the meeting with the kidnappers. The family will come if we need them…and they miss us. Rapunzel, Call them and fill them in on the latest…except the family connection. I think that's best done in person."

She nods and moves to the kitchen. I start to move the discussion forward. It's now 5:30 pm and we're getting dangerously close to the kidnappers deadline. "They'll be calling us in just over 12 hours. Mother… we need to know why Aro is so interested in our lives and past lives. Please say you know."

She closes her eyes and thinks… "The only thing I can think of is maybe…" Her eyes fly open. "Aro must have a connection to the Viking. Lyssa I need to touch your hand. My gift only works when I have physical contact."

Lyssa reaches out with both hands. They grasp each other's hands…

Shannon's POV

As our hands come together, my gift begins to work. I see so many images. The first life is the one I need though. So I concentrate on the spell… our connection… I see the few days before the ceremony was interrupted. Lyssa- locked in her room, brought out by her father when a visitor comes to the house. The visitor is ARO! I focus on this visit in order to relive it. She is meek and timid by her father's side. I hear Aro's voice…

"My friend back home is in need of a bride. This one is a rare beauty. Let us make the arrangements…"

Lyssa's small form speaks softly, "But Papa, I have been hoping that Sheridan and I could handfast! Please, don't promise me to another!" I know her name in this life… Orin… How appropriate… this name means 'Golden'…And Sheridan means 'eternal treasure'. They didn't have platinum or a word for it at the time.

"You will marry whom I tell you to, child! Do not embarrass me in front of Lachlann's emissary. This man, Fachnan, will take you to your new husband." Lyssa's father says. Felix's name in this life was Beolagh. He pushes her back into her room and draws up a contract which He and Aro both sign.

I watch her lean out the window. Stephen catches her as she falls. "Sheridan, we must have the handfasting ceremony… tonight or I'll be forced to leave with a man named Fachnan. He'll be taking me to the north…to his Viking friend." I see the scene at the field once more. I see Aro and Felix, tie her hands and feet and place her in the hold of a ship. I see her sneak onto the deck and jump to her death.

I gasp and let Lyssa's hands drop. I relate what I saw. Everyone is amazed at the scope of my sight.

"So, I think that Aro lived out that life in dishonor and somehow found this out and is now determined to have his revenge… What does everyone else think?" My son says, taking a shot in the dark.

"Wait…Before we start jumping to conclusions, let me look into her other lives. I'll be able to see if he was reborn and followed her into another life." I touch my daughter-in-law's hand again… "I see 8 of you, Lyssann. That's how many times your soul has been reborn… Aro is only in your first two lives… In each life we were all connected. This second life had all of us living in Italy. Aro and I were married and we had a son. Stephen was Stefano, our son's friend. Lyssa, your name in this life, was Alyssandra. Felix was Fabritzio, your guardian. Your parents had died when you were young. Once again, Felix and Aro arranged a marriage you didn't want…to our son, Vincenzo. The two of you ran away… You succeeded in getting married, but you didn't hide well enough. We found you; Stephen was killed again by Felix…Aro was mortally wounded…he was taken away by a doctor…" I have to laugh. "In those days doctors were called leeches...funny, I never would've thought one of them would be a vampire, til I heard of Carlisle, of course. Anyway, Aro was bitten and changed at this time. Lyssa, Felix beat you… killing you shortly after Stephen." I drop her hand again. "So, in both lives that are connected to Aro, the two of you caused him to be dishonored. He probably wants you to 'feel his wrath' or some such nonsense. Poor Lyssa… In every one of your lives, they have messed things up for you…"

Stephen is staring at the floor, but looks up at me holding his hand out… "Look at mine, mother…my past lives I mean. There may be another piece of this puzzle hidden there." I nod and take his hands. Tears would spill from my eyes if it were possible.

My eyes close and I feel my son's arms wrap around me as I watch his past lives…and deaths… play out in my mind like a movie. I look at the events of the day before the handfast ceremony…

Aro and Stephen quarrel in front of the pub. Aro stumbles out the door to the pub. Stephen walks up to him. "You are Fachnan?" Aro blinks a few times and nods. Stephen speaks harshly to Aro. "How do you dare steal a man's woman and give her to another? Orin was going to be my wife! She's my best friend! This friend of yours hasn't even met her! How is he supposed to care for her? How can she be expected to be intimate with a perfect stranger? I've half a mind to knock you out and put you on the next ship out to sea!" Aro throws the first punch. It lands solidly in Stephen's gut. Stephen's return punch barely makes contact with Aro's jaw. Felix comes up behind Stephen and hits him on the back of his head. He's knocked out cold… I watch him catch Lyssa as she falls from her window into his arms. They run into the forest.

I see the ceremony again and move on to the second life…Stephen was a bright boy with inner strength and a good build. Lyssa was a headstrong girl, but she was smart and capable. They ran away and started a happy life together…but one day as Felix was looking in their village he caught sight of Lyssa in the market. He sent word to us and then followed her home and chaos arose… each life they both got stronger. The most recent life had my son getting the upper hand on Felix. I get to watch the events of the last 2 weeks in detail… skipping the… uhmmm X rated parts, of course. I watch as he meets The Cullen, fights Felix, witness the 'therapy session' Lyssann spoke of, and watch my son make his vows and discover the symbols and inscription and here we are… "Stephen, you and your wife are the strongest you have ever been… inside as well as out. This will all work out… it has to! I've watched you die too many times in the last few minutes… I can't do it again…I won't!"

Rapunzel walks in, "It won't be long now, guys. Did you want to do anything…see anything or anyone?"

We hear Justine come in the front door. "Good night, Lyssa!"

My son glances at me. "Rapunzel, take my mom hunting… Lyssa and I want to be alone…"

Lyssann's POV

His relatives walk out the front door. My husband picks me up and moves us to the bed. He looks me over and says, "You're wearing too much clothing." I rip my top off. His eyes widen. He looks like he wants to attack me. I use my gift to blow the curtains around. He grins. He rips my skirt to shreds. I want his hands… I step up to him and rip his shirt off. He rips his jeans off. My lips and his are suddenly colliding… His fingertips find my nipples. I feel him pinch. I groan. My tongue starts to dance across his skin. I nip at his ear. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. His lips tease my breasts. His finger skims my moist lower lips. He holds it up… "You are so wet, love." He lowers his finger to my lips. I lick my arousal from his hand. He suckles my nipple and inserts a finger to my wet center. Without asking this time his tongue and lips start to tease my pussy. My moan is making him rougher. I feel his finger at the opening to my ass. I can't think straight! He takes the wetness from my core and uses it to help his finger enter my ass! I cry out as he sets fire to my body. His tongue on my clit is an amazing feeling. He flips me so I'm leaning over the bed. His member enters my ass as his fingers are now playing with my breasts. He stops… His hands run down my sides. He grips my hips and moves himself inside me. My body is an instrument and he plays it like a master. I let him lead me to heaven. We lay limp on the bed for a moment.

I turn to him. "That was very nice, Stephen. I think we should shower now…" I take him to the bathroom. I reach in and start the water, "I think we should do more than shower… don't you, love?" I step in under the warm stream of water and glance back at him. He has a promising grin. He joins me. I lower myself to my knees. I look up at him. "May I?" He nods. I take him in my hand and pump him a few times. I grab the body wash I bought for him and squeeze some into my hand. I soap him up and down his length. I let the water rinse his member clean before I put my mouth around him. He leans against the wall and lets me suckle him. He's about to come now. I remove my mouth. His whimper almost makes me change my mind about this… almost. I soap my breasts and use them to stroke his hardness. He gets into it now, and finally comes on my breasts. I turn and rinse myself.

He's on his knees before me now. "I want to taste you again…Lyssa, please?" I just nod as he picks me up and places my back to the wall he lifts my leg, placing it on his shoulder. His mouth licks and suckles. I feel his teeth nibble at my clit! I want to come! I'm moaning, he's not stopping…I bring my fingers to my nipples and squeeze. I roll them between my fingers. And finally come right there on his tongue. I soap us both up and suddenly his arms wrap around my waist. I'm against the wall again. His voice sounds in my ear, "I want to fuck you, Lyssa. I want your legs around my waist and I want you to yell my name!" He picks me up again. I slide onto his thick member. His lips find my nipple. I feel him slide in and out of my opening. He kisses my throat and licks it. I enjoy the feel of his skin rubbing mine. I kiss his shoulder and just let him move me. My eyes close as I savor this feeling of him so close to me. He moves faster now and we near the pinnacle.

My voice rings out. "Oh! OH, my Stephen!!" He takes us over the edge. We stand there calming down. He steps out of the shower first. I wash my hair, and step out as well. His eyes wander over my form… I hear the front door. "Our relatives are home love… We should get ready for the call." Stephen says. I just nod.

*I have an awful feeling that this will end where it began all those centuries ago… Ireland… I don't know what makes me think so but… I don't know anything about the Emerald Isle… Maybe while we wait, I should do some research…* I sigh. I ask my mother-in-law, "Shannon… Do you know if the field where you said this spell is still around? Any idea if it's still in use…or if it's abandoned or anything?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Lyssann, I don't know."

The house phone rings… We all look at each other.

"Its only midnight… The call isn't supposed to come til 6 am…" Stephen says. "Unless something went horribly wrong, it has to be the Cullens…"

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"This would be Lyssann, I presume." Says the anonymous voice; it's a female.

I nod my head before realizing that they wouldn't see that. "Yes, this is she…"

"My name is Giana. Please hold for Aro of the Volturi…" She says.

I put the call on speakerphone. Moments later a male voice comes on the line… no greeting or courtesies. "Do you have possession of the three components that will be exchanged for the human?"

His tone and words irk me. I unleash some sarcasm. "Why hello, Aro. It's nice to hear from you, too…How's the weather there in Volterra? How's the family? Listen, I'm just wondering: Is my sister-in-law there? Is she still human? It would be rather disappointing to find out that you harmed her, or gave away the secret so I'd have to change or kill her."

I can practically see the glare Aro is aiming at the phone. "Actually, yes…she is still a human… and I must say, she is a pain in the arse. Kidnap victims should be afraid to piss off the kidnappers… not the other way around." Stephen laughs silently putting his hand over his mouth. "If I had given the secret away, would she be afraid of me? I rather hope so… But anyway, I'm calling to tell you where to meet us for the exchange… So do you have the objects and the woman…or not?"

I finally answer him. "I do have them, Aro… but why are you calling so early? It's only midnight here. In your first call, you said you'd be calling…?"

He cuts me off. "I have decided to be more realistic with my demands. You will need time to travel to the meeting place. You will meet my guardsman next to the statue of Padraic O'Conaire in Eyre square in Galway, Ireland. The time of the meeting is now 2 am tomorrow morning. The guard will escort you to our estate just north of Galway. Do have a pleasant trip." He hangs up.

I look at each of my companions. I decide as head of the coven/ family, that I will take the role seriously. "Rapunzel, call the Cullens. Inform them of this news. Shannon, use this credit card to book us 4 tickets to the Galway Airport. I'll be in the music room with Stephen." I walk into the music room first. I use my cell phone to dial Siobhan's number.

"Hello?" We hear a female voice say.

"Hi, this is Lyssann O'Donnell. Is Siobhan there?" I say.

"Oh, Lyssann. We've been expecting your call… Let me get her. I'm Maggie." She speaks softly. "Here's Siobhan."

"Lyssann, yes, Carlisle and Alice called about 20 minutes ago. They said you would need some help?" Her voice has a presence about it.

I quickly relate the phone call and some other details from the day's information overload. "Can you help us out?"

"The Cullens are on the way too, dear. We'll meet you at The Dublin Airport." Siobhan seems infinitely helpful. I can't wait to meet her.

Rapunzel comes into the room and speaks quickly. "The Cullens are meeting us at the airport in Helena. They got a layover here, and they bought us tickets that will be waiting at the terminal. The flight will take just about 15 ½ hours and has 2 stopovers, one in Denver and the other in Boston. Don't worry, I got to Shannon before she bought tickets. Grab your bags everyone! We're off to Ireland!"

At vampire speed, I grab a duffel bag from the closet. I toss in one change of clothes for me and one for Stephen…also my passport… G*dd*mn it! "Stephen, tell me you have a passport!" He nods and throws it to me. "Thank god! I wouldn't have time to find a forger. Money and my credit card is all I need, now."

Shannon runs into the room. "Here's your card back; let's go!"

We pile into Stephen's Escalade and drive off…into the unknown.

We step onto the plane and look around. We're in first class and I see that not all of the Cullen family is joining us. Carlisle is here with Emmett, Edward, Bella and Jasper. Carlisle waves me over. "If you look at your boarding passes, you'll see that each of you is seated with one of us. Lyssa, you should sit next to me for the first leg of our journey, so we can talk."

I nod. "Ok, but we need to fill you in on a development…Shannon?" I call her over. "Carlisle, this is Stephen's mom… Shannon. She sees past lives. She says…" I turn to her and say, "Perhaps its best if you tell him…"

She agrees and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your human father was descendant from Clan McCullen. He became a priest and took a wife… you, Carlisle, were their son. You are also the only male vampire from the true McCullen bloodline to have kept the name somewhat intact. That makes you… The head of the clan …The Cullen…I'd like to thank you, sir, for all you have done to help my son and our clan in general."

He stares at her for a moment. He is deep in thought and it takes a moment before he speaks. "Even though my father denied our Irish heritage… I knew it was there. I had no contact with his relatives… so it makes sense that I've never heard of the prophesy or legend…But how do **you **know this? The only records of my father's family connections were burned in a fire shortly before my transformation…"

She smiles shyly at him. "The 6th of my nine lives was spent as your father's sister. When I learned of his departure… I was already married to a Scottish nobleman with a child on the way, otherwise I would've tried to smooth the rift between our father and him. My husband was Felix… Nothing good came of that life either…" She shakes her head to dispel a bad memory. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I am truly grateful for all you have done in your lifetimes. You bring the McCullens much honor…And now…" My mother-in-law grins widely. "I think we should take our seats. The other passengers are beginning to board…"

A stunned Carlisle points the way to our seats, as my husband joins Emmett. Shannon and Rapunzel are seated with the others.

The captain's voice comes over the intercom telling us to us that the plane will soon be taking off shortly. Ten minutes after that we hear the announcement that we are 'free to move about the cabin'. First class is practically deserted, so the stewardess doesn't mind when our party converges.

Edward is instantly at his father's side. "Dad, don't get ahead of yourself…while this does conclusively prove your theories and beliefs about the reincarnation of souls, it doesn't provide any evidence on whether or not we lose our souls when we become vampires."

Carlisle turns up to face his son. He shakes his head sadly as he stands up to address all of us. "Kids… No, you're not kids…You are adult members of my family…" His eyes meet Shannon's. "My clan…You all need to hear this...So listen up. If we were evil, we would not have the capability to love the way we do…Edward and Bella, you two are not just in love…You are SOUL MATES! The same goes for Stephen and Lyssann…Emmett and Rosalie…Alice and Jasper… Myself and Esme. Evil DOES NOT love. Evil has lust and obsession. Love is the desire to sacrifice your life for that of your mate. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. I Corinthians 13:4-8' I believe that we have souls, my friends. For the sakes of each of you, I pray to God that you can believe it too, because if we each didn't have a soul… how would we find our mates?" He takes a breath to calm himself… then he continues. "But leaving off on that subject for a short while…We go now to Ireland to help Stephen save his sister…and to hopefully get the Volturi to back off. Rest for now… and discuss strategy with each other."

By the time we reach Boston, I've finished talking in terms of battle. Stephen is doing well in such a confined space with all humans. We'll be landing in Dublin in a few more hours…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** Stephen's POV

Bella and Edward exit the plane first with Jasper and Shannon close behind. Next were Rapunzel and Emmett… Stephen and Carlisle flanked me as we stalked through the security checkpoint. All was in order, so they let us pass. We stop outside the doors of the airport and wait. I look at the nearest clock… **7:30 pm**.

A young looking woman with bouncy red curls walks up to Carlisle and embraces him saying, "Carlisle… Old friend… Welcome back to Ireland. Siobhan and Liam are waiting with transportation. We should go."

Carlisle waves for us all to go out onto the rainy landscape. Edward leads us to a large van that is parked next to a Porsche about a mile from the terminal. We pile into them. The others take the van, while Maggie, Jasper, Stephen and I climb into the Porsche. I see Edward cast a pouty glance at us as we take off into the deepening twilight.

I guess it's true that all vampires like to drive fast because we made it to our temporary HQ only a short time later. Stephen and I stand and stare. Just past a large expanse of lawn, stands a huge mansion. Jasper assumes the same position for a moment before moving on to the amusement that is radiating off of Maggie. Her soft voice draws our attention. "Welcome to **CorCullen Manor…**"

Jasper glances at us and then turns to see Carlisle and the others. They are as stunned as we are at hearing her say this. Carlisle's expression is comical. Edward and Bella just froze. Emmett drops to the floor and rolls around laughing. Shannon got an awed look in her eyes. Rapunzel bites into her lip with a smirk.

Carlisle is the first to regain his composure. "Hmmm… Did you name it that or…?"

"No, my dear Carlisle…the name came with the house." This came from a rather large woman…

_*Did the Irish have Amazons?*_ I thought to myself, looking her over.

Edward comes back to life now. Glancing at me and smirking as Carlisle introduces Siobhan. Liam stays in the background. They lead us into the Library and ask us to sit. Siobhan's next move is to begin the inquisition. "So, tell us everything…" Carlisle and I begin the story with little snip-its of help from Stephen, Rapunzel and Shannon. Siobhan looks at Maggie who simply meets her gaze and nods. "We believe you. What can we do to help?"

I glance at the others in the American covens. "We don't want to endanger you. Just picking us up and giving us a place to stay is more than enough."

Carlisle just smirks in her direction and cryptically says, "And once again, Siobhan, please… just **humor** me?"

She rolls her eyes and gives him a nod. "Alright, but don't hesitate to ask if something comes to mind… Maggie, dear, show them to rooms so they can freshen up and rest before the upcoming confrontation." We are alone for the moment… Stephen and I lie on the bed and just hold each other for a while before Siobhan knocks on our door. "May I take a look at the objects?" I nod and invite her into our suite. Stephen takes out the magnifying glass. We take a seat at a table beside the window. I remove the necklace from my neck and lay it on the table. She looks intensely at it. Her lips move as she reads the inscription. A fingertip delicately and almost reverently brushes over the back of the heart, where our names are written… "Amazing…" She whispers with awe in her voice. "Talk about mystical happenings… Liam and I trust in Maggie's judgment…but this just solidifies our trust in you. You are welcome here. I hope you will visit again after this insanity is over. By the way, it's **11pm…** nearly time for you to go to the meeting place… Speaking of which, Lyssa, the statue Aro spoke of has been moved. It is now in a museum across town. When the time comes for the meeting Liam and I will show you where it used to be… which is actually just near a fountain that was built in 1984. It consists of a copper-colored representation of the sails of the Galway Hooker-a traditional fishing boat, unique to Galway. It's important to the port of Galway, and its unusual and attractive appearance makes it a sight to see."

I nod and turn to face Stephen as she walks out the door. "I think we should scout the area by the Eyre Square." I walk to the door and open it. "Carlisle… Would you or some of the others like to help scout the area around the statue of Padraic O'Conaire in Eyre square?"  
Edward and Bella are beside me suddenly, as is Emmett. Jasper and Carlisle are close behind. Bella seems excited. When I ask why, she says, "I've always wanted to see a bit of Ireland. Besides JFK was my favorite president and the park is named for him. I hear there's even a bust of him."

Edward smirks and agrees to go also. "I think its best if Shannon stays here, but Rapunzel would you care to join us scouts? Jazz, Emmett, are you going to join us or stay here?"

Emmett looks around at the others. "It looks like Liam is joining you so I'll stay with Dad and the others. We're only a phone call away."

Jasper starts to refuse also but Carlisle surprises us by saying, "Actually, Em, I'd like you and Jasper to follow them… as back-up. Stay in range of Edward's gift so you can communicate easily." They nod and moments later we begin our run…

_*If I were human, my heart would be pounding from the cardio workout I'm getting!*_ I think as we approach Eyre Square.

We stand at the east gate. Edward begins to direct our scouting mission. "Liam, you know the city; why don't you run the borders. You take the perimeter of the park, Rapunzel. Lyssa, you and Stephen go around to the west gate. Bella and I will enter here in three minutes. Meet up at the fountain. Go…"

A nearby clock chimes…its midnight. We stroll through the gates and take our time. Liam meets up with us at a bench across from a small waterfall. The large fountain is easily in view. Liam points to a flat rock next to the mini falls saying, "This here's where your statue used to be. They moved it a while back…to the museum near the Spanish Arch."

Edward's voice sounds. "Someone's coming toward us…from the east… Bella, your shield please…" A shadow can be seen at a slight distance from us. It stops.

While the others turn in that direction, I turn to Stephen, who has just gotten a text on his cell phone. He says, "Its ok, Edward, it's a friend." He calmly moves to the front of the group.

The shadow finally steps into the light of a street lamp. Nitric lowers the hood of his sweatshirt. "Stephen… I know we've been keeping in touch… texting and all… but I thought I could maybe help you out with this…"

Stephen answers, "Hey, Nitric, we've got a bit of help already, but if you'd like to…so, uhmmm…where're the others? Did they go back to the Volturi? I sure hope not."

He smirks, "Well first off…I've decided to use a more human name...call me Nick …It's better than the original… I hated 'Melvin'…and it's much more human than 'Nitric'. Anyway, Lane, who now goes by Judy, and Max didn't go back to the other side. But, neither did they wish to join this fight."

Stephen smiles and introduces everyone. Edward pulls out his cell and makes a call. "Carlisle… Yes, Alice had it right again…" He proceeds to tell the whole story to those who stayed at the manor. "Yes, we'll wait for you here." He hangs up and turns to us. "Alice foresaw us getting extra help at the last minute that would come in handy during the fight. Carlisle and the others will meet us here shortly." He turns to Bella. They embrace… Stephen hugs me from behind. Jasper and Emmett move closer to our position.

The clock strikes **1 am**. I'm running the park border now. Stephen follows the city limits. As I approach the northern entrance to the square, I catch the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. My cell appears in my hand. "Edward… North Gate…"

He and Stephen, along with Liam and Emmett are almost instantly at my side. "It's Demitri…" Emmett and Edward say together. Edward continues. "I sense his mind… He's coming from the east. We should be standing on the west side of the fountain so we can see him. I'll inform Carlisle…" We run back to the fountain.

Liam decides to return to the manor. "You said you didn't want us to do anything… so I'll just head home. Luck of the Irish to all of you…"

Shannon and Carlisle join the group next. Emmett and Jasper held the north and south gates. Rapunzel stands behind us. Edward and Bella are in front flanking Carlisle. Shannon takes a position between Stephen and me. She holds the pendant and the scroll.

Aro's time limit has now arrived. Demitri steps forth from the shadows. "You're to follow me… Only those involved… Lyssann, Stephen, Shannon, Carlisle… Nitric …nice to see you as well, are you rejoining us?" I see Stephen nod at Nick.

"I'm hoping to speak with Aro. May I join the excursion?" He says.

Demitri looks uneasy. "Yeah… I guess so…"

We follow him a good 100 miles before coming upon a castle. An old Roman outpost had been restored for Aro… We are ushered inside. We see Aro and Caius. Jennifer seems unconscious and is lying on a chaise to the side of the room.

Stephen's temper gets the better of him. _**"What's wrong with her? Why does she look like that? TELL ME!"**_

Stephen's POV

Carlisle quickly steps in front of me. Lyssa's hands pull my face down to look into her eyes. "Focus, Baby… Stay calm." She whispers. "We will all get through this if we just stay calm… Her heart is beating… She is alive… It'll be ok…"

Aro's amused voice crosses the room. "Now, now, dear ones… No need for alarm…The girl is merely sedated, nothing more. Carlisle, my friend, you may examine her if you wish. I merely thought it prudent…This way she is protected from the law…" He mutters under his breath… "and we are safe from her sharp tongue!"

"Stephen, take a breath. I'll go to her as we speak." Carlisle says softly. "Aro, my medical supplies are with my family. I'll need someone to bring them to me, if you don't mind."

"Friend Carlisle, please, do invite one of your **sons** to join us… Edward, perhaps…" His voice sounds calculating.

I watch Carlisle's face as he lies through his teeth. "Edward and Bella are the only ones I've brought with me. He'll not leave her side… as you well know…" Aro's expression grows uneasy, but he nods, allowing it. Carlisle's cell phone rings as he reaches for it. He answers and after a few words, his attention is back with us. "Ok, they're on their way… This estate is just within range of Edward's gift from the spot we left them, so he heard that I needed him here." He walks over and checks Jennifer's pulse, even though we can all hear the blood pumping through her veins.

Moments later, Edward and Bella are lead into the room. His lips touch hers for an instant before he moves to join his father at Jennifer's side. A pleasant warmth flows over me. I direct my thoughts to Edward. _*Bella is shielding us isn't she?*_ He nods in passing. _*My sister too?*_ He gives another nod.

A strange look crosses my friend's face as he says, "The feeling is mutual, Aro…" Edward places the bag where he and Carlisle can both reach it.

Carlisle takes a small kit out and draws some blood. After adding a chemical, he says, "It's just morphine… It was a recent dose, so she'll be waking up in a few hours."

I nod, relieved. "So we should get down to business before she awakens… Don't you all agree?" At Aro's signal, his 'brother' walks to his side in the center of the room. I notice that his arms are bare. I aim a thought at my friend again._*Easy access to his arm is easy access to his thoughts… right Edward?*_ He nods…

Carlisle speaks first. "Alright, Aro, you now have all the players. It's time to tell us what game we are playing…"

A smile begins to play at Aro's thin papery lips. "The game is simple, my friends. It's a game of chance. It's a game of skill. It's even a game of love. Centuries ago, the heart of this woman was the prize."

Carlisle snorts. "You know as well as I, that women were property back then. They had no say in anything. The heart… The feelings of this woman would've had _**NO**_ bearing on her father's decision. So, get to the point… **friend**."

He nods tightly. "As you wish…the game is nearly over now. And you seem to have won… the girl is just a pawn. The Cullen clan leader is just a referee. You, Sweet Lyssann, were a lovely young girl in love. I had a job to do, my dear. You didn't cooperate. Like in a game of 'Red Rover', you switched teams on me. I and my friend, Lachlann, were counting on his getting a wife to solidify his reign. One of our most trusted elders told of a girl who had hair like the night and eyes like the day-time sky. Her name would add to the wealth of the one who married her. She would also bring the blessing of the god, Thor. There you were… Orin… your name meant 'gold'; your eyes were the pale blue of the sky on the day I met you. Your hair was darker than the night…Just as the elder had said. It turns out that you are the very essence of Thor. You control the weather, dear one. Stephen was just a rival for Lachlann. **SHE** made him significant! Azenor! Your very name is enough to tell me that they **KNOW** too much! I tried to keep it from you… Now that you know most of it I suppose I'll tell you the rest. All you have found out is written on the scroll. All but one thing… The scroll also says that the final outcome of this epic story would be decided by a duel between three immortals. These immortal beings would contain the strength of the most precious metals known to this world, but each has a flaw that the others might find and take advantage of… It's time to reveal a surprise, dear ones. Demitri call him in…"

Lyssann and I look at each other. Our hands tangle together. The entire room turns toward the door as Demitri opens it. A large person, in a long dark cape, walks in and slowly kneels facing away from Aro. The hood of the cape drops…

The Cullens as well as Lyssa and I are stunned into silence. _*****__**FELIX ISN'T DEAD?**__*****_

Lyssann's POV

Aro sounds very smug. "You disposed of him as you would any normal vampire… but the prophesy is still in play, my dears. He reacted like a metal. The fire forged him into a stronger form. Let's see if you three can do it right this time, shall we?"

It feels like déjà vu as I focus on the new Felix. _**His appearance has changed**_… With the same bulky build, his hair and eyes now match those of his former life… Felix meets my amazed stare. In slow motion, he throws his cape to the ground and speaks. "Lyssann I think you should know that I just wanted to control the people and things in my world. That's why I was going to make you marry Lachlann. He promised me a land holding in his country if you married him. It was a matter of control and gain. I had nothing against Stephen at the time… Now it's a matter of honor. Aro and I were dishonored in our first two incarnations… because of you… That will not happen again, if I can help it!" His eyes flick to our friend. "Nitric! You traitor! Master, do not allow him back into our group! He has turned against us!"

The Cullens are now off to the side of the room, inching toward a door. Nick moves to stand with us. My voice rings with a confidence I don't feel. "Felix, this is a new world with a more evolved outlook on life! This is the world that we all must embrace. In our first life, I was weak and you had the control…" My eyes flash with pent up rage. "I'm not the same '_**scared little Lyssa**_' I was at the beginning of this life either. _**I'm a 243 year old Vampire… My mate and family and friends are beside me and I have a clear view of my enemies. I may be on your turf but I am in control here.**_ So, let's take this outside, because I don't think Aro would want us to ruin his new mansion." Aro directs us all out to the large courtyard south of the building.

My eyes flash again as I gaze into the early morning sky pulling Stephen close to my body. I have an impulsive need…_***Thor! God of Lightening, I am Lyssann… but I once was Orin! I ask for your help! Send me the power to do this!***_

Edward looks at me with wide eyes. With my face to the sky, Stephen and I are hit by the biggest and strongest bolt of lightening I've ever called…The rain and wind come now as I stare into the depths of an intense emerald green gaze. I hear a collective gasp come from my family...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**: Stephen's POV

I close my eyes as my Lyssa looks to the sky. I don't know how but my whole being told me to curl myself around her. I feel the lightening strike and course through my body and then hers. I remember the lightening she had called during the first fight with Felix… This is SO much stronger than that. I help it dissipate into the ground… I open my eyes, not sure what I will find.

Eyes the color of the noon sky…hair, long, flowing and pitch black in color. The woman standing in front of me is simply stunning. The wind blows and it begins to rain… Her eyes peer into the depths of my soul as we hear a collective gasp come from our family…

Bella and Edward just stare back at us. Nick's and Carlisle's eyes are wide with shock. Shannon has a triumphant smile upon her lips. "I almost didn't think it would finally come to pass. Now I know that the spell truly worked!" She finally opens the scroll casing and rolls out the ancient parchment, reading aloud: "Some long years past, there were 2 lovers, Gold and Platinum. They were separated many times by foolish pride and hostility. Azenor holds the evidence. The Cullen must bear witness. Platinum, Gold and Silver will clash in an epic battle which must be fought. Gold is blessed by Thor. Platinum is a gift to treasure eternally. Silver is tarnished by hostility and prideful foolishness. Each must change a second time to find their true form. In the end the winners and losers alike will find their way to a soulful peace."

I turn to my clan's leader. He is not just family… He's a friend. The Cullen looks back at me in awe. "You have both reverted to your original appearances! This is incredible!" He, Edward and Bella stand back as Lyssa and I take our places to stand against the evil in the world.

Nick steps up behind me. He whispers, "Don't forget your secret weapon… me."

Felix takes a step toward me. I rush headlong into him. His feet are knocked out from under him. His arms wrap around my legs as he tries to crush them. It doesn't work. I punch him in the face and he goes down hard. My teeth pierce his flesh. The venom does nothing to him but I hear him hiss. Lyssa summons the wind and thunder and lightening whirl around us.

Aro himself enters the fray. I'm surprised, to say the least. He grasps my arm and holds me for a second. He mutters. "Why can't I hear him?"

Lyssa's lightening strikes Aro to the ground. I give him a knuckle sandwich and move back to Felix. Lyssa calls ice and snow. She must be trying to freeze Aro or Felix in place. A fierce wind begins to blow. It picks Aro up high into the air and suddenly stops. He drops to the ground with a thud. Fire flashes in my eyes as I see Felix try to grab Lyssa from behind. She's starting to play dirty. Her fingers wrap around… a delicate part of his anatomy… She squeezes. I feel the discomfort myself. Aro begins to stir. His hand digs into the flesh of my arm…or tries to…

I put my fist in his face. "Lyssa, look out!" She turns and shoots Felix a nasty look. Glancing at the sky a lightening bolt flies out of nowhere to hit Felix in the stomach. Suddenly Aro switches opponents. He lifts Lyssa into the air. His hands seem to be making a mark or dent on her arms. *She's hurt! He's hurting her! I have to save my love!* Aro sets her down in front of him and she tries to bite his arm. He backhands her just as I reach his side. My hand flies on its own. I crush his nose. Felix attacks me; grabbing for my legs. I grip his hair and pull. Silky blonde hair tangles around my fingers as I remove it from his scalp. I don't know why but I hand the hair to my mother as I pass her. Lyssa reaches out and rips Aro's hair out, also handing it to mom. It feels like time and all reality have stopped within this courtyard. Aro and Felix are staring at us. Nick and the others just watch us intently. Thoughts churn in my brain. Felix is coming at me. I grip his arm and bite. His hand and forearm detach in my hands. "Nick! Now!" I yell as I continue to dismember him for the second time. I throw pieces of Felix into a pile. Soon enough, Nick is ready to use his power… his nitric acid to reduce Felix to a cloud of red smoke. I look over at Aro.

He looks at Lyssa and me. "Please… you don't want to do this." He looks at Carlisle. "You don't know the trouble… the imbalance it will cause in Volterra if you allow this!"

Lyssa and I huddle with Shannon, Carlisle, Edward and Bella. "What should we do guys?"

Carlisle is the voice of reason. "If we depose Aro, Caius will take over. He is much more of an 'evil' than Aro. I think you should make a deal of some kind with Aro… Maybe if we let him live and stay in power, he'll stop bothering the Cullen clan…but we'll have to dispose of Felix." Bella solemnly nods her head. Edward agrees also.

Shannon says quietly, "There is another option…if we kill Aro, Felix and Caius… Marcus will take the throne. He is the least evil of the family…"

Carlisle breaks into her explanation. "But Shannon, he has been indifferent to ruling since his wife Didyme was killed."

"I can fix that. Listen, before Felix is no longer aware I need to perform another spell. This time I will separate Felix's and Aro's evil souls from Lyssa's and Stephen's pure souls. This way they can never again plague your existence. Also, if you were to perish, you both would be reincarnated. The spell I have created will bind their souls… and prevent their rebirth."

I stare at my mother. "How do you know that when vampires die they can be reborn? How do you know we don't lose our souls in the transformation?"

Shannon's face turns up toward the brightening sky. "Faith, my sweet son… I have complete faith in the gods, that they would not let a pure soul like yours and Lyssa's be lost in the void. But also, in one of my past lives…one I didn't tell you about… I was Marcus's wife. Aro killed me and here I am… REBORN!"

"I just knew that vampires still had souls!" Bella smiles radiantly.

"We truly have souls…" Edward is in awe. "I had the hope that it was true… because if it wasn't then how would my daughter have been born?"

Carlisle happily puts a hand on her shoulder, "My whole belief system is proven true… I thank you for that. I feel the same about each member of my family. They are all so good and pure… even though some have partaken of human blood… They are not evil, soulless monsters."

Lyssa and I grin at our family. I take charge of this speech, "Let's do it. Aro, we've decided. You and Felix can't continue on your deluded path. Neither of you shall see the sunrise. We insist that Marcus take the helm of the Volturi. Before any of that…Shannon…Azenor has something to say."

She steps forward holding three swatches of hair…golden blonde, black, and silver blonde… She speaks in Gaelic, but then in English. "_**Dearest Gods above you have granted me and mine the justice that was sought! We thank you with all our hearts. Let the times go forth. Let the souls who possess hostility and foolish pride no longer plague the Earth. Let my power purge them from the cycle of life… that they may never again embody the evil of this world…from my mouth to the ears of the Gods… So Mote It Be…**__"_ She signals me to destroy them.

"Nick, use your power on Felix. I'll take Aro." I announce as Lyssa makes her way slowly toward Caius. Before he notices anything amiss, Aro's head is in my hands. Lyssa is behind Caius now. She rips his arms of before he can say a word. We make quick work of the destruction of the Volturi leaders. Carlisle starts the fire. The red smoke dissipates into the wind created by my Lyssa.

Edward's voice rings out into the sunrise. "Marcus, I can hear your mind; I know you're there. Come join us here and take your place as the new Volturi leader..."

He walks out of the house slowly. He stops as he sees my mother. "Didyme? But you were killed…"

She walks to him. "Yes, I was killed by Aro a century ago… I have been reborn and I have come back to you. Meet my son, Stephen and his wife, Lyssann." She places a hand on his face and gasps, "You were Lachlann… and Vincenzo! Aro meant for Lyssa to marry you in those first lives! I'm so glad he failed. I am your soul-mate, Marcus, your true love. I will help you rule. She is meant for a different life." She kisses him, and a bright light surrounds them. Marcus now has blonde hair and eyes the deep blue of the ocean. She has the same silvery blonde hair but her eyes are now a lovely slate grey.

Lyssa glances to the sky. The wind and rain stop... The clouds slowly thin and move on...It is truly a beautiful sunrise...

An Entry From Lyssann's Journal

_**September 4**__**th**_

It has been a month since that fate filled morning…and so many things have happened. Marcus proposed right then and there. Shannon (of course) said yes… Their ceremony is planned for the 18th of this month. My new 'in-laws gave us a house outside of Galway as a 'belated' wedding gift. Well… to be honest… it's more of an estate. There are only two stories but the dining-room, living-room and foyer have cathedral ceilings with skylights. There is also a long sweeping staircase in the foyer. (I can't wait to decorate for the holidays.) Each room has been soundproofed. The Cullens have agreed to visit every year, for our anniversary and Christmas. We have been keeping in close contact with them. Rapunzel has decided to live with Shannon and Jennifer in Volterra, but will be visiting us often. Jennifer was told that she had been adopted, and given the choice of looking for her birth parents or joining us as vampires. She chose to become a vamp like us. We have politely asked Shannon and Rapunzel to keep her with them. Before he left Edward taught me how to play the piano and the guitar. Maggie is teaching me to play the flute and how to speak with the Irish brogue. I miss Justine… I told her I colored my hair and got colored contacts. She has visited once, so far, but plans to return for Christmas… As for Stephen and me…we've been enjoying each other thoroughly… in every room of the house. Speaking of which, I think I'll go surprise him in the garden. I'll grab a blanket and lay down with him… we'll make sweet sensual love today… Of course, he may have other ideas…

Lyssann's POV

I sigh happily as I place my journal in my desk drawer. My Stephen loves to plant things and watch them grow. He also likes to see me dress feminine and girly, so I do it often. Today, I'm wearing a floral printed jersey dress with white sandals.

I stand by the gate and watch for a moment. A glance to the sky begins a light rain. He turns to face me from across the garden. Suddenly, he's face to face with me. I reach out to touch his face as his hands start to caress my curves. His voice is like velvet as he says, "I love your body in this type of dress, Love."

Our lips meet in a sweet, light kiss as his arms reach around my waist. I let him lift me into his embrace. My angel ignores the blanket in favor of the grass. He lies on his back with me falling next to him. Our kiss breaks; we're both breathless.

He whispers in my ear. "Ride me, baby! I want to feel you moving on me."

I undress us both unhurriedly. The lust and passion I see in his emerald eyes unlocks the fire in my own body. I leisurely lower myself so that my opening hovers just above the tip of his manhood. I place his hands on my hips before allowing him entry into my haven. Ever so slowly, my body engulfs his member. The inferno in his eyes makes me speed up a little. A moan rips out of my throat as his lips caress my breast. He runs his fingers through my glossy black hair. He lifts me up and lets me sink back down on him. He whimpers and suddenly I'm on my back with him thrusting into me. Each movement set off fireworks in my body. I feel my climax building…

Without warning, his voice demands my attention. "Lyssa, don't close your eyes to me, baby. I want to see those gorgeous baby blues sparkle when you come for me. Your hair is like black satin and it smells like lemons and oranges. I could lose myself in your scent… Come for me, baby. I need to feel you tighten around me…"

One thrust more brings us closer to the release we both crave. Our eye's focus is intense as we yell our pleasure at the same time. He rains kisses over my face and neck as our fervor calms. Stephen's arms don't leave my body.

We lay in each other's embrace for a time before he stirs. "Baby, you never cease to amaze me…I hope that is one thing that never changes. You've not only shown me and given me so much… but you've also helped me experience things I never would have imagined possible…I never thought I'd find my someone special…but I guess I met my match…Thank you."

The End

*****************************************************************

_**AN: **__**These are my personal views about souls and reincarnation. I did not get them out of any book or from any other source. I took a while with this chapter so I could search my own head, heart and soul to find the answer to that age old question... What happens when we die? I believe that those of us with good intentions and a fairly good track record in life will be reborn and allowed to live again. I believe that the evil people in this world should not be allowed the privilege of that rebirth. I believe that the people in my life whom I have lost, which at this moment doesn't yet include my grandmother, will be reborn possibly into even better lives than the one they enjoyed here with me. When my grandmother's suffering ends and she goes to God, I believe she will join the ranks of the angels or possibly... hopefully be reborn in my children or even grandchildren. That is my prayer to God...**_

*****************************************************************

4


	24. Note No need to review

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
